Espelho D'água
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Parte2: Harry tenta buscar o que perdeu, e uma força interior o move a conquistar certo loiro, cujo ódio e desprezo parecem piores que nos outros anos. Porém, uma pessoa parece querer atrapalhar. O quê o Espelho D'água poderá revelar? SLASH! Spoilers.
1. Parte 1 Prólogo

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo:** Parte I - Reflexo do Destino

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi / Homem x Homem - se não gosta, não leia.

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Par:** Draco x Harry

**Observação:** a fic é dividida em 3 partes.

**Resumo:** Draco tenta criar uma forma de ver o futuro e acaba por não gostar muito do que vê, ainda mais, quando há um certo grifinório no meio. SLASH!

* * *

**Parte 1 - Prólogo**

Um vento bateu de encontro à janela, e a cortina pôs-se a dançar suavemente, mostrando vez ou outra, que dentro havia luz, uma fraca luminosidade azulada, proveniente de magia, ao invés de fogo ou eletricidade. Em um silencio sepulcral, deixando o ambiente mortalmente angustiante, a figura adolescente estava exposta na cama, coberta de forma que apenas aparecia seus louros fios sedosos, num brilho hora prata, hora acinzentado, conforme a luminosidade refletia, que ao contrário de seu costumeiro penteado, mostrava-se desgrenhado, caído sobre a face, parcialmente encoberta pelo lençol. Então, esse silencio foi quebrado involuntariamente, pelo som inconfundível de um soluço, sucedendo-se um após o outro...

Olhando através da fresta da porta, o olhar cínico e dominante, estava levemente perturbado, ao constatar algo inadmissível em toda a geração Malfoy. Lúcio, inconformado, fechou o trinco com cuidado, apesar de estar alterado com o que estava acontecendo. Semanas atrás, enquanto estivera lendo em sua suntuosa sala de visitas, aguardando que o filho chegasse de Hogwarts para as férias de verão, se surpreendeu ao ver o garoto adentrar a porta num rompante, passando como um louco e logo se trancando no quarto. O quê de fato acontecera? Era a pergunta que não deixava sua cabeça. E já se passaram dias nessa agonia, Draco ao menos descia para o almoço ou o jantar, ficava trancado naquele quarto dia e noite, praticamente perdendo o tempo de descanso, atirado debaixo das cobertas e sufocado nos próprios prantos.

"Garoto estúpido!" – praguejou ao se lembrar, mais uma vez, sobre a suposta causa dessa desarmonia familiar. Não que a linhagem Malfoy fosse unida e confraternizadora, mas também não chegava ao ponto de deprimir ou emudecer pai e filho, como estava acontecendo. "Aposto mil ruliões de que foi o maldito Potter" – acompanhou o nome com um flamejo de ira nos olhos obscuro.

Draco abriu os olhos ao ouvir, mesmo que vagamente, a porta ser fechada. Não precisava olhar para saber que era seu pai, a lhe dispensar atenção e preocupação. De uma forma indireta, seu estado aproximara Lúcio de si, o fazendo se sentir um pouco melhor, ao saber que o pai lhe estimava. Descobriu um carinho que imaginou apenas ser em sonho, debaixo da barreira fria e tradicionalista do patriarca inatingível.

Sua vista correu o lençol sobre sua cabeça, formando um teto quente e levemente brilhoso de tom azul, devido à luz de sua esfera mágica. Seus olhos acinzentados tremulavam lacrimosos conforme seu peito se exprimia de dor, de repulsa e de autopunição. Como era vindo de uma família arcana, e de sangue puro, aprendeu desde criança a não se deixar influenciar por terceiros, a ser vaidoso, orgulhoso e confiante, jamais se permitindo se rebaixar, ou cometer erros, os mais despercebidos que fossem. E isso colaborava com o estado deplorável de seu espírito humilhado. Mesmo que não fosse, na consciência de Draco, o que se sucedeu até ali, foi humilhação, e não uma torrente de emoções arrebatadoras que ao chocar-se com seus conceitos e valores frios e distintos, ocasionou em um abalo violento em seu emocional, uma sacudida impiedosa em seu coração orgulhoso e recoberto de influências maléficas.

Sabia que as férias estavam acabando, e que logo teria de voltar para as aulas de magia, e isso era outro fator para, ultimamente, deixa-lo ainda mais angustiado. Não queria e ao mesmo tempo queria ver aquele indivíduo, descontar nele tudo o que estava passando, ou melhor, faze-lo passar por coisas ainda mais dolorosas. Sim, faria com que ele passasse por ridículo, cometesse erros e o submeteria à punições dos professores, inclusive de Dumbledore. Ao pensar assim, se sentiu mais aliviado, mesmo que ainda aquele sentimento de humilhação o sufocasse, não mais o reprimia a coragem e o cinismo. Voltaria às aulas de cabeça erguida, mais determinado e ciente de que Harry Potter se tornara mais que uma simples vítima para que risse se divertindo de sua cara assustada ou a de seus amigos, mas como uma pessoa inconveniente e acima de tudo – um rival a ser descartado.

* * *

Enquanto Draco estava imerso no seu mundo interior, lutando contra sentimentos nunca antes passado, Harry escrevia uma carta para Hermione e outra para Rony, sentado na escrivaninha de seu quarto, perto da janela aberta, que abrigava em seu parapeito, sua branca coruja. Deixou de escrever e levou sem que percebesse, a pena de encontro aos lábios, passando a plumagem macia de um canto ao outro da boca que sustinha um estranho friso, não se sabe se de sorriso, ou de desgosto, e profundamente pensativo. Não no conteúdo que expunha na carta, mas em um bruxo arrogante e metido, cujos sorrisos, ao mesmo tempo que desprezível, era fascinante, carregado de emoção, tanto de raiva, quando suas artimanhas para expô-lo ao ridículo falhavam, como de entusiasmo, ao conseguir o que tanto almejava...

"Malfoy..." – suspirou desanimado. "O quê eu fiz de errado?".

Não sabia o que de fato aconteceu para que Draco fizesse o que fez e tomasse o trem completamente irado, magoado e injuriado, como acontecera, e ainda, lhe desfilasse uma porção de palavras agourentas, que juntando todas e as demais que ele havia lhe atacado no decorrer dos anos desde que entrara na escola, teria azar por pelo menos, dois séculos adiante. Não entendia essa rincha entre eles, aliás, a rincha era somente de Malfoy, pois, mesmo que não gostasse muito da personalidade arrogante e convencida do loiro, e desaprovasse muitos de seus atos, não o via como uma pessoa detestável e repugnante, jamais julgou os colegas de magia, não importando de que turma pertenciam, até mesmo os sonserinos, como sendo de baixo calão e dignos de serem excluídos – apesar que muitos até que mereciam isso, mas sendo ele, um estudante como outro qualquer, não tinha nenhum direito de julga-los.

De um pensamento à outro, alternando a delicada pluma dos lábios ao papel, refletindo nos fatos até o obscuro dia de volta à casa de seu padrinho, a tinta preta deslizava com agilidade ao correr do bico fino da pena, em caligrafia própria, notou ter escrito no canto inferior da carta de Hermione, o nome Draco Malfoy. À princípio assustado ao ler o bendito nome, sorriu em seguida, tratando de amassar o papel e mira-lo ao centro do lixo, como num ato estratégico de quem está no momento decisivo de um jogo, e tratou de desanuviar seus pensamentos por algo que de fato, só saberia se retomasse cada detalhe, sem se esquecer de nada. Mas antes, precisava escrever a última carta, ao qual, mandaria junto com a de Weasley.

"Se Hermione recebesse aquela carta, com o nome de seu desprezível colega de 'sangue-puro', obviamente me mandaria - a onde quer que ela esteja - um feitiço constrangedor, que duraria, o provável, até o início das aulas..." – e continuou a rir, pegando outro papel e molhando a pena no tinteiro, se esquecendo por hora, sobre suas dúvidas, apenas entretido em relatar à amiga, as novidades de suas férias.

Com as duas cartas seladas à caminho de seus respectivos destinatários, Harry se via deitado em sua cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e mirando as poucas estrelas que podiam ser vistas através do restrito ângulo da janela aberta. Os pensamentos corriam soltos em sua mente, se misturando e o confundindo de vez em quando, ao mesmo tempo em que queria a todo custo sentir raiva pelo sonserino, e que ao invés, lhe acalentava o coração uma certa angústia ao lembrar-se de seu estado, de sua ira infundada, como se houvesse lhe profanado o que de mais lhe era sagrado... Os olhos cinzentos num brilho fulminante, os lábios retorcidos por um desprezo sem igual, e as faces pálidas com um leve toque rosado a lhe delinear os traços regulares e suaves do rosto.

_"Te odeio Potter! Te odeio!"_ – viera-lhe as palavras profanadas pelo loiro, e a dor do tapa latejou seu rosto, no mesmo lugar, como se acabara de sentir o formigamento ardendo-lhe a bochecha esquerda, e o via surpreso, sentindo cada letra de desgosto, ele correr para longe, afastando-se o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam, até se perder de vista, na multidão que embarcava no trem.

Um suspiro lhe escapou dos pulmões, suspiro de desalento. Percebia que jamais entenderia os Malfoy, assim como jamais conseguiriam conviver debaixo do mesmo teto, mesmo que em lugares totalmente opostos... Mas, e o motivo? Faltavam alguns dias, menos que uma semana, para que retornasse à Hogwarts e voltasse a se toparem pelos corredores, estava sem sono e a noite mal começara, não havia importância em passar as demais horas, refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos, talvez assim, acharia uma resposta, no mínimo, mais esclarecedora do que esses trechos obscuros e insustentáveis ao que se seguiu até ali.

* * *

N/A: esta é a introdução, eu já havia escrita faz tempo, minha primeira fic de Harry Potter e acabei editando, pois tinha muita coisa errada e situações que deixavam a desejar. Como ela já está escrita, atualizarei mais rápido. Espero que gostem! Obrigada por ler! E, por favor, deixem reviews! 


	2. Parte 1 Capítulo 1

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 - Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Parte 1 - Capítulo 1 - Uma Festa Surpresa**

Um jovem passava às pressas pelos corredores desertos, enquanto tentava a todo custo, chegar nas masmorras, onde teria aula de poções – só para variar, justo na aula de Severus Snape, e com a casa dos sonserinos. Pelo menos não levaria sarro de Malfoy, pois sabia muito bem, que ele também não passou lá, uma boa noite de sonhos.

- Oh! Como eu pude me deixar convencer pelo Rony... Ele e aquele ciúme de irmão mais velho e responsável... – se lamentava pelo caminho.

* * *

_Começo do Flashback._

_Sentia como se flutuasse, o corpo tão leve, e tão aéreo, como se fosse, não mais que a brisa a soprar suavemente no espaço... Aos poucos, podia notar que todos os seus nervos e músculos se relaxavam, acomodados na maciez do colchão e protegido apenas pelo fino lençol, que lhe acariciava superficialmente a pele do pescoço, mãos e pés... Era tão bom... _

_- Harry Potter! – exclamou surdamente uma voz bem conhecida e as sacudidas insistentes o jogou de volta ao mundo real. _

_Abrindo os olhos com raiva, pois estava esgotado após a disputa de Quadribol, e necessitava, ou melhor, exigia uma merecida noite de sono para se recompor, era desperto da maneira mais estúpida que poderia admitir. Com a força das sacudidas, seu lençol foi por terra, seus braços e pernas se desengonçaram na cama, fazendo a calça de seu pijama esverdeado subir quase até os joelhos, enquanto a blusa de botões subir desajeitada mostrando-lhe o umbigo. Sentou-se furiosamente, empurrando o autor dessa falta de respeito, os cabelos desgrenhados, mais arrepiados que o habitual lhe dava um ar cômico, principalmente se associado ao seu semblante sonolento e zangado. _

_- Espero que seja algo muito importante para que me acordasse desse jeito, senhor Weasley – entoou severamente. _

_Rony tampou a boca com ambas as mãos, tentando conter os risos, ao ver a cara do amigo, e o estado que se encontrava. Não agüentando, o som abafado de suas gargalhadas chegaram como uma facada em Harry, que o olhou quase fuzilando. _

_- Rony Weasley, você me acorda quando eu já estava conseguindo conciliar o tão confortante sono, depois de um dia duro e desgastante, para rir da minha cara? – não esperou pela resposta, apenas puxou o lençol que estava no chão, caiu na cama e virou as costas para o amigo, se cobrindo nervosamente até a cabeça. _

_- Sinto muito Harry. É que... Você ficou com uma cara muito engraçada – não deixou de rir baixinho. - Vamos Harry! Me desculpe! Eu preciso de sua ajuda... – voltou a sussurrar, para não despertar os colegas de quarto. _

_Pela insistência do outro, o bruxo suspirou ruidosamente sem esconder o incômodo, e virou-se para encarar Rony. _

_- O que você quer?_

_- Preciso de sua ajuda... É sobre a minha irmã, creio que ela esteja em perigo. _

_- Gina? – se sentou, procurando os óculos. - O que aconteceu? – estava preocupado. _

_- É isso que eu vou descobrir... Você me ajuda? - disse com determinação._

_Alguns minutos depois, duas sombras andavam cuidadosamente pelo escuro, descendo ao Salão Comunal. Rony estava tão revoltado e apressado, que arrancou Harry à força do quarto, e este nem teve tempo de pegar sua capa de invisibilidade._ _Quando estavam prestes a cruzarem o espaço da escada até a saída, viram a sombra da garota, andando igualmente cautelosa, para que ninguém a visse. Rony cutucou o outro, e Harry notou que ele estava sombriamente preocupada. _

_- Talvez ela vai pegar algum livro às escondidas... – Harry tentou uma resposta. _

_- Gina é boazinha demais para fazer as coisas pelas costas dos outros, principalmente dos professores... Vamos segui-la, tenho certeza de que alguém está ameaçando a minha irmã, e se eu botar as mãos nesse cara... - rugiu estalando os dedos._

_- Como sabe se é um cara? – Harry ficou imaginando o quê o amigo, do jeito que era, poderia fazer se botasse as mãos no suposto ameaçador da irmã, e notou que não conseguia imaginar nada. _

_Gina passou por um corredor e entrou por uma porta. Os dois encostaram na parede e aos poucos se aproximaram da entrada escondida pela escuridão, logo ouviram vozes no interior da sala. _

_- Droga... Esqueci a minha varinha! – o ruivo reclamou. _

_- Eu trouxe a minha – o menino de óculos avisou. _

_- Ótimo! Agora, vamos entrar! – quando ia invadir o local, foi segurado pela gola do pijama. _

"- _Rony! Calma, não sabemos quem está aí, e se for o namorado da Gina? – sorriu. _

_- Aí sim, eu vou matar! - esbaforiu, como se preferisse que ela estivesse sob tortura, e não sob carinhos._

_Antes que Weasley pudesse esboçar um movimento, a porta se abriu, e apareceu, diante os dois, Gina e Hermione, ambas as duas estavam de braços cruzados e na cintura, respectivamente, e com o semblante nada amigável. Os dois foram puxados violentamente por Hermione, enquanto Gina tratava de olhar ao redor para constatar que não chamaram mais atenções, trancando a porta em seguida. Caídos no meio da pequena sala inutilizada há tempos, os garotos ficaram sem fala. _

_- Então... Quem começa? – Granger passou o olhar de Harry para Rony e de volta a Harry. _

_- Bem... – o moreno tentou começar, mas foi surpreendido pela atitude do ruivo, que se erguendo e cruzando os braços frente à garota, retrucou: _

_- Quem pergunta sou eu. O que duas garotas fazem andando de madrugada e sozinhas, por aí?_

"_- sso não é da sua conta! – respondeu uma nervosa Hermione, avançando sobre o garoto, que se encolheu prontamente, voltando ao lado do amigo e o empurrando para que falasse em seu lugar. _

_- Bem... Desculpe, é que o Rony me obrigou a vir com ele, achando que algo muito grave estivesse acontecendo com a irmã. Não o culpem, ele só ficou preocupado. _

_- Ah! Era só por isso? Como vocês são tolos! – Granger riu. - Mas já que vocês estão aqui, e se dispuseram por vontade própria em nos 'acompanhar', vou dizer o que estamos fazendo – com um movimento, Hermione puxou uma toalha, que encobria, para a surpresa dos dois, um monte de cestas com comidas e caixas de bebidas. _

_- Vocês vão dar uma festinha? – Rony se assustou. - Se forem pegas, vão levar detenção!. _

_- Sabemos disso... Por que acha que estamos organizando tudo às escondidas? – respondeu Gina. _

_- E tem mais – interveio Hermione. - Não é apenas uma festinha, é uma comemoração surpresa ao aniversário de Dumbledore. _

_- E como sabem o dia que ele faz aniversário? – perguntou um chocado Harry. _

_- Claro que não temos certeza, mas consta, num dos livros de história antiga de Hogwarts, que seria mais ou menos nessa época, que havia muito tempo, se comemorou algo parecido à Dumbledore, talvez por sua entrada na direção do colégio de magia. _

_- Ah! Agora entendi – Rony sorriu, coçando a cabeça. _

_- Bem... Então podemos ir, não é? – Harry olhou chateado à Rony, que o tirara da cama sem motivo aparentemente grave. _

_- Nada disso! – Hermione entrou na frente dos dois, que quase alcançavam a porta. - Já que vocês sabem de tudo por ficarem 'xeretando' a vida dos outros, vão nos ajudar a organizar a festa, e em segredo absoluto! _

_- Isso mesmo – Gina deu um passo à frente, estendendo na direção de ambos, dois grandes cestos de palha. - Irão na Floresta Proibida pegar estas flores – e entregou-lhes um papel com a suposta flor. _

_- Ficaremos felizes em ajuda-las – Harry concordou solidariamente. - Amanhã a gente..._

_- A-GO-RA! – ordenaram as duas. _

_- Ma-mas... Por que agora? Tá de noite e... – Rony interveio já com medo. _

_- Precisamos delas pra hoje, pois ainda levaremos muito tempo trançando-as em guirlandas para enfeitar a mesa onde ficarão Dumbledore e os outros professores - Hermione sorriu._

_- Não acho uma boa idéia... - Harry começou, pressentindo o pior._

_- E por que não? Você principalmente Harry, não é o que mais quebra as regras e se mete em perigos inimagináveis? Não parecia se importar antes, por que se importa em apenas pegar algumas flores inofensivas perto da entrada da floresta? - Granger falava tudo com uma indisfarçável provocação na voz._

_- Oh! Certo... - resmungou desistindo de um confronto que sabia estar perdido desde que entrou ali._

* * *

_Quinze minutos depois. _

_- Anda Rony! Ou nunca conseguirei voltar pra minha adorada cama e aos braços do tão confortante sono..._

_Weasley sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, agarrado à entrada. Estava tão assustado, que não conseguia gesticular uma única palavra. Detestava aquela floresta desde que se enrascaram com as aranhas gigantes._

_- Ok! Pode ir, eu vou busca as plantas, logo estarei no dormitório... – ficou com pena de ver o outro naquele estado. _

_- N-não Harry! Ficou louco? É perigoso entrar de dois naquela floresta, quem dirá sozinho! - gaguejou, pois também temia pelo amigo._

_- Não tem problema, além do mais..._

_A luz do corredor acendeu-se de repente, apenas dando tempo de Harry empurrar Rony para um canto afastado e escuro, ao qual não o descobririam. Levou o braço ao rosto, encobrindo os olhos irritados pela repentina claridade. _

_- Senhor Harry Potter! – exclamou surpresa a professora McGonagall. - O que faz fora de seu dormitório, à essa hora?_

_- Ahn... Bem... – tentou se explicar, mas estava sendo tão mal recepcionado que ficou confuso, e não havia como se explicar. _

_- Que ótimo! Agora, mais um aluno para a detenção!_

_O menino de óculos se surpreendeu, e olhou às costas da professora, notando enfim, o sorriso zombeteiro de Draco Malfoy. Lado a lado, os dois garotos ouviam o sermão antes de cumprirem a detenção. _

_- Agora, senhor Malfoy e senhor Potter... – indagou a professora, após o falatório. - A detenção por perambularem de madrugada ao invés de estarem dormindo em suas respectivas casas, é limpar todo o Corujal!_

_- O quê? – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. _

_- Passem as varinhas – ordenou, estendendo a mão e aguardando. _

_Harry foi o primeiro a entregar sua varinha, logo seguido por um emburrado Draco. McGonagall ainda analisou os dois instrumentos, para garantir que eram as verdadeiras, não que desconfiasse de Potter, mas de Malfoy... _

_- Senhora McGonagall... – o loiro estendeu a mão em sinal de permissão para falar. _

_- Sim? – ela o olhou severamente. _

_- Não vamos conseguir limpar todo o Corujal até o horário do fim da detenção. _

_- Oh! Não se preocupem, vocês cumprirão todos os dias essa detenção, até que esteja limpo. _

_Com um gesto singular, como se estivesse a espantar dois cachorrinhos com as mãos, Harry e Draco foram caminhando desanimados até o suposto ponto do pagamento de seus erros. A noite estava fresca, e a grama já acumulava o orvalho da noite, molhando as barras de seus pijamas. Ao contrário de Harry, que usava uma roupa de algodão, e de tom claro, Draco vestia seda escura, aparentemente preto, o que se destacava em sua pele pálida e seus cabelos louros. _

_- Obrigado por ter perguntado aquilo para a professora... Me deu mais ânimo – o moreno quebrou o silêncio inconformado com sua noite, que inicialmente, queria apenas descansar num sono profundo e só acordar amanhã de manhã. _

_- Não reclame, afinal, não fui eu que pedi para que você aparecesse bem na frente dela, como se quisesse me fazer companhia na detenção!_

_- Sorte sua, assim, você não precisa limpar todo o Corujal sozinho. - retrucou._

_- Se você ainda não percebeu, Potter. Se você não tivesse aparecido e ficado de detenção, eu estaria cumprindo a 'minha', lá dentro do castelo, em alguma sala cheia de bagulhos velhos que não tem tanta importância – soou irritado. _

_- O que você fez para levar detenção? – perguntou baixo, timidamente, pois a curiosidade o estava assaltando. _

_- Não é da sua conta – foi a resposta, um tanto ríspida. _

_Harry apenas deu de ombros, estava curioso, mas vindo de um sonserino, só podia ser idiotice, era melhor mesmo nem saber o motivo._

_Passavam beirando a Floresta Proibida, e Harry começou a caminhar mais devagar. Lembrou-se que ficara de pegar as flores que enfeitariam a mesa dos professores, mas como por azar, levara detenção, não poderia pegá-las. _

_- Ei Cicatriz! Chegamos – Draco o chamou já se enchendo. _

_- Hn? – o olhou surpreso. _

_- Que 'Hn' o quê? Entra logo! Não tenho a noite toda! – com um gesto de impaciência, Draco apoiou o braço na porta, e revirou os olhos com raiva, fazendo sinal para que passasse, incrementando seus modos propositalmente cortês com as palavras. - Queira entrar caro senhor Potter, e sinta-se à vontade. _

_Harry passou nervoso pelo outro, mas evitou retruca-lo, ou passariam toda a detenção discutindo, e isso significaria, que levariam mais tempo para termina-la. Olhou desanimado ao canto onde se encontravam: vassouras, baldes, esfregões e outros instrumentos de limpeza. _

_- Opa! Por favor – Malfoy se adiantou e pegou uma vassoura. - Não sou muito fã desses tipos de objetos, mas prefiro as vassouras, já que é com elas que se voam, deixo para você os esfregões e os baldes – sorriu irônico. _

_- Quanta gentileza... – riu forçosamente, complementando igualmente irônico. - Devo me sentir lisonjeado?_

_Não esperando por respostas, afinal, sabia muito bem como viriam, Harry pegou o balde e começou a enche-lo de água e sabão. Ao terminar, notou que Draco ao menos começara a varrer, e olhava entretido ao redor, notando as corujas que os observavam. _

_- Sinto interromper a sua contemplação, caro Malfoy, mas para que eu comesse a limpar com o 'esfregão', é preciso que você já tenha varrido o lugar com a 'vassoura'. _

_O loiro apenas o olhou de soslaio e passou a cumprir com sua parte. Harry ficou o olhando com um discreto sorriso, pois jamais na vida imaginou que poderia ter o privilégio de presenciar Draco Malfoy cumprindo um serviço doméstico como aquele, pois tinha quase certeza de que o garoto riquinho, ao menos amarrava o cadarço do próprio sapato, quem dirá executar tarefa tão oposta à sua personalidade. _

_Notando estar sendo encarado, o loiro parou o que fazia e fitou o outro garoto, com um olhar nada amistoso. Detestava ficar sendo observado, ainda mais quando esse olhar era de um certo menino de óculos e de sobrenome Potter, que para melhorar, estava com um distinto sorrisinho de deboche nos lábios. _

_- Sei que sou lindo, maravilhoso e irresistível, mas daria para fazer a sua parte na detenção? Não quero ficar aqui durante três ou quatro dias, na sua companhia e limpando o Corujal – o olhou com expressão de tédio, como se aguardasse a pior das respostas que Harry poderia lhe dar. _

_De fato não houve nenhum comentário, e ambos permaneceram o resto das horas apenas limpando, sem se olharem, muito menos conversarem. E ao longe, o sinal de que o horário da detenção da noite terminara foi dado por McGonagall, ao lançar ao céu ainda escuro, uma pequena luz_ _avermelhada, ambos retornaram ao castelo, esgotados e loucos por um pouco de descanso. _

_Após um banho, Harry caiu de bruços na cama e logo apagou. Draco, igualmente, ao retornar para sua casa, entrou ao banheiro para se lavar, mas enquanto tirava a roupa, lembrou-se do que estivera fazendo fora do quarto, e com todo o cuidado, retirou do bolso de seu pijama, um saquinho transparente, contendo um pó vermelho, e sorriu maldosamente. _

_- Bem... Ao menos, valeu a pena. _

_Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou assustado. O sol já entrava pela janela e ninguém mais estava no dormitório. Pulou da cama, se lavou e se trocou rapidamente superando seu próprio recorde de agilidade, nem mesmo nos jogos de Quadribol, lembrava estar tão rápido quanto agora. Buscou seus óculos e seus materiais, deixando o dormitório, logo após a Sala Comunal e saiu em debandada pelos corredores. _

_Fim do Flashback._

* * *

Enquanto corria, e alcançava os corredores das masmorras, viu ao longe a porta da sala de aula, e ao alcança-la, trombou com tudo no outro, que igualmente viera correndo, pelo outro lado do corredor, ambos se estatelando no chão. A porta se abriu e diante dos dois, prostrados bem na entrada, a classe toda começaram a rir e zombar da situação que se encontravam. Harry por cima e Draco por baixo, os materiais de ambos se espalhavam pelo chão ao redor deles. 

- Estão atrasados... Senhor Harry Potter e senhor Draco Malfoy... – repreendeu seriamente Snape, que mantinha a mão na maçaneta da porta e a outra na cintura.

- Sai de cima de mim – Draco empurrou o moreno e tratou de pegar seus materiais. Sem dizer nada, Harry também recolheu os seus e ambos entraram na sala, sendo encarados por todos, que ainda riam.

Ao tomar o seu lugar, ao lado de Rony, tentou esquecer a vergonha e tratou de pegar os vidrinhos que estavam dispostos à sua frente, assim como pegou seu livro de poções, abrindo na página correspondente à aula.

- Ei Harry... – Hermione, que estava sentada atrás dele o chamou num sussurro. - O que aconteceu?

- Dormi demais... – com um discreto olhar para a amiga, completou. - Por causa da detenção...

- No intervalo a gente conversa - ela avisou, não querendo chamar a atenção do professor pela conversa.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a atenção ao que fazia. Enquanto misturava os líquidos, seu olhar foi parar nas mãos brancas e hábeis de Malfoy, que misturava sua poção com uma colher de madeira. O líquido era em tom arroxeado e subia uma linha de fumaça branca. Olhou ao seu, notando as diferenças de cores - no seu caldeirão, o líquido era verde e ao invés de sair fumacinha, borbulhava. Seus olhos passaram para o de Weasley, que de tão grosso, ao menos o atrapalhado amigo conseguia mexe-lo, e a cor era marrom.

- Rony... – sussurrou.

- O que é? - estava nervoso por não poder misturar direito os ingredientes.

- Não acha que estamos fazendo errado?

- Claro que não, eu misturei como o professor havia dito.

Ao que disse, rodou fortemente a colher dentro do seu caldeirão, tentando desgruda-la do anteriormente líquido, que ela escapou de sua mão e voou com o grude de encontro aos outros colegas, derrubando, derramando e quebrando as coisas. Logo, houve gritos, xingamentos, corrosão proveniente a mistura indevida das fórmulas e explosões. Várias explosões.

- Senhor Weasley! Direto para a sala da professora McGonagall! – Snape apontou o dedo para a porta, estava furioso com o estrago de sua sala.

- Bem... Acho que não vou poder acompanha-los no intervalo... – sorriu sem graça aos amigos.

O resto da aula os alunos ficaram limpando todo o estrago, e ao soar o sinal, deixaram às pressas as masmorras, e os restos dos vestígios para que Snape desse conta. Hermione apertou os passos e alcançou o amigo de óculos.

- E então?

- Fiquei de detenção e não consegui dormir direito... Hoje tenho que termina-la... – suspirou.

- Hoje também? - estava pesarosa, afinal, a culpa foi sua por tê-lo obrigado a andar à noite.

- Sinto muito, não vou poder ajuda-las no preparatório da festa – disse em tom baixo, olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém os ouviam. - Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer, mesmo com a detenção, eu gostaria muito, quero ajudar, afinal, é para Dumbledore.

- Não se preocupe, deixe as flores, acho que não haverá problema se não tê-las como enfeites, os outros preparativos bastam – sorriu compreensiva e retirou de suas coisas um pequeno livreto de capa preta. - Tome.

- O que é isso?

- Você quer ajudar, não quer?

- Claro – sorriu.

- Então, basta treinar essas magias e as poções que estão escritas aí. Você ficará encarregado da parte mais importante da festa – a de deixa-la impecável e digna de Dumbledore.

- Mas... Hermione – tentou se desculpar, pois sabia que não tinha capacidade suficiente para conjurar magias e principalmente, fazer poções.

- Sem mas, Harry. Eu sei que você é capaz. Além do quê, você era o que mais queria homenagear Dumbledore, então, o mais justo, seria você ficar com a parte mais importante e a que mais mostrará a ele, suas qualidades de bruxo – dizendo, Hermione se retirou, para conversar com Gina e inteira-la dos últimos preparatórios.

- Acho que terei problemas... - murmurou, olhando apreensivo ao livreto.

* * *

N/A: mais outro capítulo! Obrigada por acompanharem! Reviews. please!

Obrigada a **Gabi Potter-Malfoy** pelo comentário, fico feliz que já tenha lido essa primeira parte da fic e tenha gostado. Espero que a acompanhe mesmo assim, pois terá em alguns capítulos, detalhes que acrescentarei ou esclarecerei melhor. Bjus!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Parte 1 Capítulo 2

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Troca de Brasões**

Draco estava sentado ao terraço de uma das salas da Torre Oeste. Seus livros e cadernos espalhados pelo chão, enquanto desenhava, apoiado uma prancheta ao colo. Seu olhar acinzentado focalizava, de vez em quando, a paisagem a sua frente e de seus lábios entoava à meia voz, uma canção suave.

"_Não diga 'adeus'... _

_Oh! Não se despeça assim... _

_Pois quero com você... _

_Viver feliz... _

_Oh! Por favor... _

_Não me diga 'adeus', _

_Você não enxerga, _

_Dentro de mim... _

_Em meu coração, _

_É tudo tão escuro, _

_E com teu olhar, _

_Me senti seguro... _

_Ooh! Teu olhar, _

_Tão lindo é... _

_Ooh! Teu lindo olhar, _

_Que iluminou... _

_O meu coração... _

_Ooh! Meu coração..." _

Enquanto ficava disperso em si mesmo, mal notara que dentre seus materiais, havia um, cujo brasão da Grifinória era em símbolo levemente dourado e avermelhado, que se destacava ao escuro da Sonserina. Uma pequena sacolinha de carregar pena e tinteiro mágicos, e alguns trecos essenciais para um bruxo que se preze.

Na ala térrea, Harry caminhava para o jardim, e sentou-se tranqüilamente sob a sombra de uma árvore. Olhou cautelosamente ao redor e abriu o livreto que Hermione havia lhe dado, passando a estudar os nomes mágicos e as fórmulas das diversas poções ali expostas.

- Vejamos o que temos aqui... Hum... Magias:

- Encantamento para criar luzes multicolores;

- Balões de magia furta-cor;

- Aves do Paraíso encantadas;

- Músicas instrumentais;

- Flocos de Neve brilhantes;

- Gritos do Apocalipse?

Acho que esse não... Vamos para as poções:

- Poção de Dança;

- Poção de Sabores;

- Poção para criar confeitos saltitantes;

- Poção para transformar bombons comuns em bombas de chocolate;

- Poção de Ponche Extrovertido;

- Poção do riso;

- Poção para transformar pessoas em Ogros?

- Poção do sono?

Bem... Melhor marcar com um sinal as poções corretas, ou farei confusão.

Sua mão correu por todos os seus materiais pegando a sacolinha e a trazendo ao colo. Ao notar, assustou-se ao ver o brasão da Sonserina. No início ficou zangado, achando que alguém transformara sua sacolinha em uma sacolinha da Sanserina, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Ficou pasmo. E se fosse realmente uma sacolinha dos sonserinos? Tocou com os dedos trêmulos ao cordão que fechava a boca do saquinho de pano, mas não tinha coragem de abri-lo.

- Por que isso veio parar nas minhas coisas? – se perguntou, ao que a soltou prontamente, ao lembrar-se. - Quando caí junto de Malfoy... Trocamos os materiais sem que percebêssemos e não usamos pena e tinta na aula de poções para reparar no erro...

* * *

Várias pessoas caminhavam tranqüilas nos corredores, já se encaminhando para a próxima aula, quando um desesperado menino de óculos cruzou por todos, parando sem fôlego ao mural.

- Onde vai ser a próxima aula da Sonserina? Onde? Onde? – seu dedo corria em todas as listas. - Aqui não marca... – constatou ainda mais aturdido.

O jeito era encontrar Malfoy, mas aonde, isso que era o problema. Não o vira em lugar algum, nem nas alas de descanso, nem no Grande Salão, nem no jardim... Só faltava ele estar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. A única forma de encontra-lo, antes que este pensasse besteiras, por estarem com os materiais trocados, e principalmente por ter algo muito importante para si, ali dentro de sua sacolinha, era perguntando para os dois indivíduos parados no fim do corredor – Crabble e Goyle.

- Com licença, onde vocês vão ter aula agora? – resolveu perguntar sobre Draco em último caso.

Os dois garotos o olharam surpresos.

- Malfoy disse para não conversarmos com você, nem com o pobretão do seu amigo e nem com a sangue-ruim.

- Não se preocupem, vocês não estão falando comigo. Sou eu quem está falando com vocês – ficou chocado consigo mesmo ao ter esse raciocínio idiota. E para sua surpresa:

- Tem razão! – os dois concordaram. - Vamos para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ótimo! – e saiu correndo.

Quase atropelando os pedestres que subiam as escadas, Harry chegou, enfim, à sala de DCAT. Olhou para dentro e não viu o loiro, resolvendo espera-lo, encostado à parede. Depois de alguns minutos, notou que ele não viria.

- Harry! – Rony o chamou, fazendo um sinal para que viesse ao seu encontro, à seu lado estava Hermione.

Com receio, Potter caminhou vagarosamente, olhando para trás, à espera de que o sonserino aparecesse, mas não o viu.

- O que estava fazendo ali, parado perto da sala de aula da Sonserina? Ficou louco? Se Draco o visse, certamente aprontaria só para te irritar.

- Bem... É que... – sua mão levemente apertou a sacolinha.

- Deixa pra depois, estamos atrasados para a nossa aula!

Quando os três amigos viraram o corredor, seguindo para a sala, Draco subiu o último degrau se dirigindo às pressas para a sua. E Harry chegou à conclusão, no meio da aula, que justo quando queria mais que tudo, cruzar com o arrogante sonserino, o destino dava uma tremenda surpresa. Nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil cruzar com ele nos corredores, como todos os dias acontecia, até mesmo no banheiro, seus organismos os obrigavam a se aliviarem quase que na mesma hora.

* * *

Harry estava ansioso que a aula acabasse, olhando impaciente ao relógio e torcendo para que o sinal tocasse.

- Anotem este aviso para não esquecerem – viera-lhe a voz vagamente em seus ouvidos. De quem era a voz mesmo? De que aula estava?

Em sua cabeça apenas imperava a maldade que Draco poderia estar fazendo com suas coisas, inclusive, com o que guardava dentro daquela sacolinha. Se aquele loiro aguado fizesse algo com... Ah! Mas aí sim, ele veria quem era Harry Potter! Sim... Veria...

- Não vai anotar Harry? – Hermione sussurrou. - A professora está te encarando.

Sem olhar para nenhum lado, Harry apenas focalizou o porta tinteiro, que estava com o brasão da outra casa virado para baixo. Muito trêmulo, agarrou o nózinho e abriu-a, retirando a pena e o tinteiro, que para sua surpresa, era muito diferente do seu. Enquanto sua pena era branca de espessura mais larga e arredondada, como a pluma de sua coruja e de bico metálico, a de Draco era de um azul marinho brilhante, fina e pontuda, como a pena de um faisão e de bico dourado. Até mesmo os tinteiros eram diferentes, o seu, comum, quadrado e medindo uns cinco centímetros de altura, com tampa prateada, a de Draco era octogonal, de três centímetros de altura e tampa dourada.

- Oh! Meu Pai! – exclamou surdamente ao ver tamanha vaidade dos objetos. - Deve ser tudo feito à ouro... Diamante... Pedras preciosas...

Weasley e Granger ficaram boquiabertos ao verem os objetos na mão de Harry, que tentava escrever em seu livro de relatórios. Só de pensar que estava com aquilo em mãos, e a quem aquilo pertencia, lhe dava reviravoltas no estômago e um mal-estar indescritível. Finalmente o sinal toca. Saindo em disparada, Harry tentou achar os sonserinos, mas com o tumulto, não foi possível, e para melhorar, foi arrastado por Rony e Hermione até a biblioteca.

- Então, como conseguiu pena e tinta tão caros? – a garota perguntou sem rodeios.

- Não são meus... – Harry se via atirado numa das mesas, e completamente preocupado. Seus olhos percorriam todos que entravam no lugar, na vã esperança que Draco também tivesse obrigações a cumprir ali.

- São de quem, então?

- Bem... Eu... – foi interrompido.

- Senhorita Granger, preciso de sua ajuda na minha sala, agora" – dissera McGonagall à garota. - E você também pode vir, senhor Weasley, falarei sobre sua 'arte' na aula do professor Snape.

- Oh! Não! – Rony levou as mãos à cabeça. - Espero que ela me devolva a varinha.

- Depois a gente conversa – declarou Hermione, mostrando que não esqueceria tão cedo sobre os novos objetos do amigo.

Harry foi deixado sozinho na mesa. Ficou ao mesmo tempo que aliviado e perturbado, pois necessitava contar o que aconteceu. Seu olhar buscou a sacolinha com o distinto símbolo de serpente, e a curiosidade voltou a atormenta-lo. O que mais havia ali dentro? Como que hipnotizado, desfez mais uma vez o nó e retirou com cuidado a pena e o tinteiro, deixando-os num cantinho da mesa. Correu os dedos para dentro e tocou de leve em um livrinho de capa dura em couro preto e cantoneiras douradas. Seria um caderninho de anotações de Draco? Quando foi abri-lo, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Malfoy entrou, estava sozinho. Mais que depressa guardou as coisas e ficou a observar o loiro, que tomava um lugar afastado dos outros freqüentadores, perto da janela.

_- Será que ele já sabe?_ – foi o que pensou ao notar que o outro lhe dispensara um olhar significativo.

* * *

Voltando ao acontecimento anterior.

Enquanto Harry Potter estava em aula, Draco assistia a sua, num canto, enquanto ouvia aquele estranho professor a falar, e falar... Deixando-o enjoado. Numa das demonstrações, aproveitou para colocar seu material sobre uma das mesas, e neste movimento, derrubou seu porta tinteiro. Ao abaixar-se para pegá-lo, notou surpreso, que não era exatamente seu, e de nenhum de seus colegas sonserinos, devido ao símbolo ser da Grifinória.

- Potter – a lembrança lhe cruzou a mente num instante.

O que faria com aquela coisa dando na mostra? Foi o que pensou em seguida. "_Irei jogar fora" _se sucedeu outro pensamento. Mas, e a sua? Obviamente ficou com o infeliz do garoto de óculos. E como todo pensamento de um grifinório, Harry Potter sugestionaria numa troca justa e sem mais tormentos ou constrangimentos.

"_Ok! Faça-se a vontade do pobre coitado, creio que não terá como comprar outro, se eu jogar isto fora" _– pensava numa careta de desagrado.

Ia coloca-lo de qualquer jeito sobre suas coisas, quando a curiosidade falou mais alto que a raiva. O que haveria ali dentro? Olhou desconfiado aos demais, mas como estava bem ao fundo, encostado na parede, todos estavam de costas. Seus longos dedos pálidos e determinados, desfizeram o laço que fechava a sacolinha e retirou de dentro, pena e tinteiro. Não perdeu tempo se atendo nesses objetos sem importância, seus dedos procuraram mais ao fundo, os segredos que ali poderia haver. Descobriu então, um papel duro e quadrado, que ao tira-lo com cuidado, notou ser uma foto. Nela, um casal feliz seguravam ao colo uma criança rechonchuda, num retrato familiar de imensa alegria. Seu olhar se firmou nessa cena, e sentiu raiva, pois sua família, estaria longe de se mostrarem assim. Quis queimar aquela foto inútil, e aproveitaria para fazer com que o garoto de cicatriz ficasse fulo consigo, e vê-lo transbordando raiva, era muito divertido, mas, lembrou-se que Potter nem mais se lembrava dos pais, apenas por aquela foto, e que agora, ele não tinha ninguém próximo para apoiá-lo, mesmo que tivesse, nunca seria a mesma coisa como o apoio dos pais. Irritado, guardou as coisas de volta no lugar e jogou a sacolinha no meio de seus materiais, aguardando que a aula acabasse e pudesse devolver aquela coisa agourenta de volta ao respectivo dono agourento. Como se já conhecesse os costumes do grifinório, após o sinal, Draco se dirigiu à biblioteca. Lembrava que sempre encontrara o outro ali, estudando com a sangue-ruim ou jogando xadrez-de-bruxo com o pobretão do cenourinha. Dito e feito, ao adentrar pela porta, lá estava ele.

* * *

Harry observou o jeito do loiro, que não dava mostras de querer ir até ele. Com um pouco de contrariedade, resolveu por se levantar e se aproximar do sonserino. Caminhou devagar, olhando discretamente aos outros, para ver se não estava chamando atenção. Nada de anormal. Parou na mesa de Draco e fitou-o com o mesmo olhar que o outro – desprezo.

- Acho que você já sabe porque tive o _sacrifício_ de vir até aqui...

- Seria o seu porta-tinteiro, ou sua foto? – ironizou, incrementando sua face branca com um cínico sorriso.

O sangue queimou por dentro de Potter e subiu-lhe como um vulcão em erupção. Se Draco havia feito algo com sua foto, não perdia por esperar o que faria com ele. Notando a alteração do menino de óculos, o loiro riu ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe, caro Potter. Eu não fiz nada com sua recordação mais cara e sentimental. É perda de tempo. Apenas me dê minhas coisas e eu lhe entregarei as suas – declarou calmamente, para a surpresa de Harry, e com um gesto, ergueu nos dedos a sacolinha com o brasão da Grifinória.

- Isso é estranho vir de um Malfoy – desconfiou.

- Se não acredita, pegue e olhe dentro, para ter certeza.

Fazendo o que foi sugerido, Harry abriu e conferiu que todas as suas coisas estavam ali dentro, inclusive sua foto, única recordação de seus pais. Seu olhar verde se firmou ao acinzentado de Draco.

- E então? – o loiro estendeu a mão, esperando que lhe devolvesse a sua.

- Aqui está – entregou o material com o brasão da Sonserina.

Draco apenas arrancou da mão do outro e se levantou, pronto para deixar a biblioteca e a insuportável presença do grifinório, quando foi chamado.

- Não vai conferir, se está tudo em ordem com suas coisas?

- Não preciso – o olhou com o mesmo sorriso cínico e de superioridade. - Conhecendo você, o pouco que conheço, e que saliento – não preciso conhecer muito – sei que não fez nada com as minhas coisas, ao menos olhou o que tinha escrito na caderneta.

Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar, vendo o esguio sonserino se afastar aos poucos, até cruzar pela porta e desaparecer de vista. Jamais imaginou ouvir aquilo de Malfoy, ao menos, agora tinha certeza de que conseguira obter algo que não fosse ruim de Draco – a confiança dele.

Com um discreto sorriso, que nem mesmo ele sabia que estava a dispensar, tratou de sair da biblioteca, com seu porta-tinteiro em mãos, analisando o símbolo de sua casa Grifinória, tão diferente da Sonserina, e lá no fundo, repassava as palavras do garoto arrogante. "_Sei que não fez nada com as minhas coisas...". _

- Devo admitir, Malfoy, que você se enganou em parte, pois tive de usar sua pena e tinteiro, e quase li a sua caderneta – sorriu ainda mais, indo ao encontro dos amigos, para logo depois, voltar a ver o loiro, pois teriam aula juntos de Herbologia.

* * *

**N/A:** outro capítulo, sem muito a comentar. Obrigada por lerem!

Agradecimentos a: **Nostalgi Camp** - olá! o Harry sempre cai em enrascadas, não vive sem uma boa encrenca. Mas garanto que ele vai se enrascar agora com um certo sonserino loiro! hehehe :) Obrigada pela review! Vjus!

Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Parte 1 Capítulo 3

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - O Aviso Oculto**

Sentado num banco, frente ao castelo, Draco tratava de se acalmar considerando o fato de que o outro estava atrasado. Já não conseguia mais ouvir as reclamações de McGonagall ao pé do ouvido, tagarelando o que era certo e o que era errado. Finalmente seu olhar captou a sombra do garoto, que vinha apreçadamente pelo corredor.

- Desculpe o atraso, professora – disse sem ar, apoiando nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego perdido pela correria. - Estava reunido com a turma do Quadribol, que demorou mais que o combinado.

-Não tem problema – desculpara prontamente ao ouvir 'Quadribol'.

Draco ficou chocado. Se fosse ele que tivesse demorado alguns minutos, obviamente ela não o desculparia assim, tão facilmente, sem antes lhe repassar pela vigésima vez, as normas da escola. Disciplina; horário; regulamento e _bla bla bla_...

- Bem... Varinhas – estendeu a mão.

Entregando à ela, ambos deixaram o castelo em mais uma noite de detenção. Agora vestiam seus respectivos uniformes, já que não estavam perambulando escondidos por aí, e sim, iriam cumprir com seus deveres. Enquanto caminhavam para o Corujal, uma vontade louca de falar com o loiro, tomou o interior de Harry, fazendo-o surpreender-se consigo mesmo.

"_O que está pensando Harry Potter!"_ – pensou com toda a força, tentando pôr um pouco de razão em sua mente. "_Só porque Draco Malfoy mostrou que tinha confiança em si, acha que pode sair fazendo amizade com ele?...". _

De fato não podia, além do quê, tinha certeza de que o bruxo de sangue-puro e totalmente esnobe, não queria nem um pouco sua amizade, estava bem demais o atormentando. Prendeu a visão no céu limpo, cheio de estrelas e ficou falando mentalmente como o outro o desprezava e tudo mais. Porém, ao entreabrir os lábios para um longo suspiro, não evitou que escapasse a maldita pergunta.

- Vai participar do jogo amanhã, Malfoy? – traição! Mil vezes traição indigna! Foi traído por si mesmo.

Notou que o seu acompanhante o olhou de maneira desconfiada, ao mesmo tempo que surpresa. Nem mesmo Draco poderia imaginar que o moreno começaria um assunto tão naturalmente como se há muito tempo conversassem. E na cabeça de Harry, já se preparava para uma lavada daquelas que só mesmo um Malfoy saberia dar na cara de um Potter.

- Não... – pelo seu espanto, o loiro respondeu calmamente, voltando a vista para frente, evitando encara-lo. - Não estou disposto para o jogo, terei um substituto".

- Algo grave? Digo... Está doente?

Draco abriu a porta do Corujal e ambos entraram, seu olhar passou pelo de Harry e logo pousou nos objetos de limpeza. Para quê tinha que ficar dando satisfação para aquele intrometido?

- Nada... Só não estou disposto – ouviu-se pronunciar baixo e secamente.

* * *

Não faltava muito para que terminassem a detenção. Se esforçassem-se mais um pouco, certamente não precisariam perder outra noite em detenção. O turbilhão de pensamentos que vagavam pela cabeça de Potter era até irritante, e tudo em relação a quem? Este mesmo, que varria o outro lado de onde estava. Por que esse desprezo todo? Qual o motivo de detesta-lo? O que fez para que sentisse isso? E o principal... Por que Draco não fez nada com suas coisas já que o desprezava com tanto ânimo? De repente, seus pensamentos partiram para uma autocrítica. Por que tinha que ficar tentando achar uma resposta para tudo o quê aquele metido sonserino fazia? E pra quê gastar seu precioso tempo tentando compreende-lo? Por que diabos não tirava da cabeça o momento em que teve em mãos algo pertencente ao loiro? E que aliás, o fez sentir um forte mal-estar interior... Realmente, chegou à conclusão de que Draco Malfoy o fazia muito mal, mas, pensando bem, analisando cuidadosamente esse sentimento de retorsão no estômago e falta de ar que sentiu, notou que não era quando se lembrava que aquilo era de Draco, mas sim, que aquilo "pertencia" à Draco, como algo próprio, que foi ele quem escolheu, que comprou e que usava diariamente, carregando com cuidado, entre seus materiais.

- Estou louco... – balbuciou em choque.

- Shiii... – fez Draco, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios em sinal de silêncio.

Parando o que fazia, tentou ouvir o que o outro estava ouvindo, mas nada de estranho captou. Balançou a cabeça em negativa e deu de ombros, voltando a cumprir com seu serviço, quando um pé lhe parou os movimentos, ao que Draco pisara em seu esfregão.

- Não ouve? Tem alguma coisa, preste atenção – sussurrou.

- Não ouço nada, Malfoy..." – disse em tom baixo, já se irritando. Se fosse alguma brincadeira dele...

- Pois é isso mesmo que é estranho, não tem som algum, é como se estivéssemos preso numa caixa de pedra, onde som algum conseguiria penetrar.

Harry ficou estático, agora que Draco havia lhe dito isso, notou que realmente não se ouvia som algum, nem os insetos da Floresta Proibia, nem o vento soprando entre as folhas...

- A porta! – ambos exclamaram e correram para alcançarem, quando algo invisível em seus caminhos o fizeram trombar e cair ao chão.

- O quê aconteceu? – perguntou um confuso Malfoy.

- Uma parede... – Potter se ergueu e esticou a mão à sua frente, tocando em algo invisível que os prendiam ali dentro. - Tem uma espécie de barreira nos lacrando aqui dentro.

- Droga! Estamos sem as varinhas! O que faremos?.

- Sinceramente, Malfoy... Eu não sei...

* * *

Debruçado sobre a mesa entulhada de quinquilharias e livros antigos, Dumbledore escrevia em um manuscrito, quando sentiu a presença maligna da Força das Trevas. Seu olhar fixou na alta janela em vidro gótico, num brilho obscuro e preocupado.

- Depois de um tempo de trégua... Resolveu por agir essa noite... Não é mesmo, Voldemort?

Ao som de suas palavras, um vento gélido passou por todo o cômodo, espalhando as folhas soltas dos livros e balançando a roupa, cabelo e barba de Dumbledore. Mas o mago não deixou-se abalar por isso, permanecendo como uma estátua de ferro fundido e os olhos vívidos, chegavam a dar a impressão que lampejavam fogo. Ergueu-se soberano e sem a habitual fisionomia de um velho humilde e simpático, e se encaminhou frente à janela, erguendo ambos os braços e soltando as palavras com toda força de seus pulmões:

- Finite Incantatem!

Neste instante, o céu, antes claro, se escureceu de nuvens negras e carregadas, despejando seus raios sobre Hogwarts. Todos acordaram assustados com os estrondosos trovões, e gritando, se aglomeraram uns abraçados os outros, longe das janelas, que eram constantemente clareadas.

Assustadas, Hermione e Gina se agarraram uma à outra, enquanto Rony, num salto, se lançou à cama de Neville e os outros colegas. Seu olhar se prendeu à cama de Harry, cujo ocupante não estava, para seu maior desespero.

- Pobre Harry! Deve estar lá fora, cumprindo a detenção! - lamentou-se.

Com o chamado dos professores, todos os alunos foram para seus respectivos Salões Comunal. Ao descerem, Weasley tratou de sentar-se ao lado da irmã e da amiga, enquanto a professora McGonagall tentava colocar um pouco de ordem nos desesperados. No Salão Comunal da Sonserina se encontrava o professor Snape e seus alunos, assim como nas demais casas, seus respectivos orientadores.

- Por todos os Bruxos! O que está acontecendo? – comentou inconscientemente em voz alta, McGonagall.

* * *

- Parece que está acontecendo algo lá fora...

- Como sabe? Não dá pra ouvir nada... – criticou um nervoso Draco.

- Tenho essa impressão... Mas, por que nos prender aqui dentro?

- Como vou saber? Quer que eu pergunte para sabe-se lá quem fez isso?

Harry ignorou completamente seu interlocutor, e tratou de se concentrar em fazer algo para que pudessem sair dali. Tinha uma sensação ruim com tudo aquilo. Passou o olhar ao redor, tentando achar algo de útil.

- Malfoy! – Draco ergueu a cabeça em completo desânimo, esperando pelo que o outro tinha em mente. - Talvez com magia, se quebre magia!

- Quanta inteligência! – zombou virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao outro. - Não temos varinha, caro Potter, se é que você se lembra.

- As vassouras... - Harry não esperou que Malfoy continuasse com sua crítica, estava entretido demais, com o que tinha em mente.

- O quê? – não conseguiu disfarçar o tom de incredulidade, voltando a encarar os olhos verdes, através das lentes.

- Não precisamos das varinhas para conjurar a ordem que faz com que as vassouras levantem vôo.

- Isso porque elas já são enfeitiçadas para atender nossas ordens... Creio que estas vassouras não estão, ou poderíamos ordena-las a limparem sozinhas enquanto descansamos, a professora McGonagall não esqueceria disso.

- Sim, eu sei, mas... – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado. - Há outra coisa encantada, e que pode quebrar a barreira, e assim como as vassouras, não utilizamos de varinha para ordena-la...

Ambos olharam para as corujas, cujos olhos brilhavam através das sombras e não se intimidavam pela magia ao qual as confinavam ali dentro. Certamente elas eram de alguma maneira enfeitiçadas, para agüentarem horas, até dias de viagem para levarem as correspondências.

- Vê, Malfoy? Elas não estão assustadas ou perturbadas, isso quer dizer que, a magia que nos prendem, não as amedrontam. Deve estar tentando apenas nos deter, pois sabe que não temos com o quê nos defender.

- Parabéns, Potter. Finalmente algo de útil num grifinório – sorriu ao ser encarado pelo outro garoto, dando-lhe uma piscada. - O que estamos esperando?

- Levantar vôo! – Harry sorriu.

Ambos correram em direções opostas, passando os braços pelos poleiros e fazendo com que as corujas levantassem vôo. Milhares delas, de todas as cores e tamanhos se misturaram ao ar, colorindo e encantando ambos os jovens, que parados ao meio do Corujal, um ao lado do outro, viam vislumbrados as belas aves a se lançarem suavemente para fora, rompendo a barreira, que se mostrou ao toque de suas asas, e se partiu em milhões de pedaços, como um vidro que se estilhaça devido ao choque de algo duro em sua frágil superfície. E de seus cacos, fez-se brilhantes, que ao invés de pingarem como gotas de luzes amareladas, subiram ao céu e desapareceram, lançando-os de volta ao real, mas estavam ainda fascinados com tamanha beleza e cercados pelas aves que continuavam voando em círculos, soltando penas e plumas ao ar.

Harry não saberia o que dizer, se alguém lhe perguntasse o que sentiu quando recebeu aquele sorriso e a piscada de Draco - ficou constrangido. E ali, seu olhar esverdeado se firmou ao semblante do loiro, vendo como ele era, e como sorria maroto, o olhar cintilando num cinza quase prata, maliciosos. As aves que passavam rasteiras em seu corpo, a capa esvoaçando suavemente com o vento das asas das corujas, as penas a lhe cair delicadamente sobre o ombro e o cabelo dourado, e sorria também, mais por estar vendo-o sorrir do que por si mesmo, e seus ouvidos se aguçaram para poder se maravilhar ao timbre daquelas risadas, que talvez, jamais voltaria a ouvi-las, assim como seus olhos jamais voltariam a admira-lo daquele jeito...

O olhar acinzentado deixaram seu foco para focalizar o garoto de óculos, que o olhava sorrindo, os fios sedosos e negros a se esvoaçarem desajeitados, e viu quando este levou a mão ao cabelo, num gesto próprio, com graciosidade e fluidez. O verde que brilhava como duas esmeraldas, preciosas e encantadoras, seu corpo esguio e não muito alto, assim como ele próprio, adornado por penas brancas, marrons, amareladas e malhadas, e se viu fascinado com o jeito hora tímido, hora sensual daquela criatura que lhe surgiu no caminho tão de repente, e que tinha um brilho próprio. Sempre notara esse brilho que dele emanava, um brilho ofuscante, interior e eterno... Ficou confuso, se sentindo estranhamente constrangido, que o levou a abaixar a vista, se desprendendo dessa imagem, pois via que ele sorria de si. Ou seria para si? Suspirou longamente e ergueu novamente a cabeça, dessa vez para focalizar a cúpula do Corujal, ainda com o vestígio de um sorriso nos lábios.-

- Acho que já terminou o horário da detenção... – comentou baixo, depois o fitou nos olhos.

- Acho que sim... – Harry desviou o olhar, passando por todo o chão, que se via repleto de penas e plumas. - Mas acho que amanhã voltaremos novamente... - estranhamente, passar a detenção junto com Malfoy, já não era tão ruim assim.

* * *

No momento em que as aves quebraram o feitiço, toda a magia concentrada foi repelida de uma única vez, regredindo de volta ao seu ponto de origem, juntamente com as conjurações de Dumbledore, e de seu caldeirão escuro e grotesco, houve uma explosão, lançando ao bruxo que o utilizava, uma cortina de fumaça preta a feder enxofre. De seus olhos animalescos brilhavam uma luz avermelhada, carregada de ódio e sede de vingança, mas por aquela noite pouparia os pobres alunos e o velho mago, pois tinha outros planos em mente, isto foi apenas um aviso, de que logo retornaria e que o descanso já acabara para Hogwarts.

Ao terminar de repetir suas ordens, passou-se alguns segundos e Dumbledore viu as aves saindo em bando, de dentro do Corujal, magnificamente belas, ajudando-o a interromper parte do feitiço das trevas, e sabia exatamente, quem estava ali dentro, não deixando de sorrir. O filho de Potter era realmente um garoto surpreendente, e ao mesmo tempo, transparente como água pura e cristalina. Pena que teria muito o que passar pela frente, em sua jornada desconhecida de seu destino...

Sua aparência voltou a ser de um velho tranqüilo, e sentou-se em seu lugar favorito, atrás da mesa e das papeladas, tratando de cumprir com suas obrigações. Não havia por hora, o que se preocupar, e quando chegar o momento, tinha a certeza de que os garotos saberiam como vence-lo.

* * *

Todos já haviam voltado a seus lugares e dormiam aliviados, pois para eles, foi apenas um susto passageiro. Harry entrou ao dormitório e foi direto ao banheiro. Ainda tinha vestígios de penas em sua roupa, que logo estava empilhada a um canto no chão, enquanto sentia a água morna cair pelo corpo. Como seria sentir o toque de alguém em sua pele? Abriu prontamente os olhos, e fitou a água que escorria pelo ralo.

- Que pensamento mais indecente, Harry Potter! – se recriminou.

Depois de trocado, caiu deitado e fechou os olhos, querendo dormir logo, mas estava difícil. Mesmo tendo o corpo cansado e exausto, os pensamentos empurravam para longe o conforto do esquecimento momentâneo. Estava pensando em tudo que viu, na imagem que gravou nos mínimos detalhes e no som que lhe ficou na mente, era como se ainda ouvisse as risadas de Draco. Como um pensamento puxa o outro, contou sua idade – já tinha dezesseis anos – e pôs-se a lembrar do loiro, que obviamente também tinha dezesseis anos. A adolescência; puberdade; conflitos internos; dúvidas; descobertas; namoro... Sexo... essa última palavra lhe corou até a raiz dos cabelos e tampou o rosto com o lençol, como se alguém poderia ver seu estado àquela hora da madrugada e através da escuridão do quarto.

"_Como alguém consegue fazer 'isso' com outra pessoa? É simplesmente nojento" _– pensou fazendo uma careta. "_Será que 'ele' já fez 'isso' com alguém? Será que 'ele' também pensa nessas coisas?". _

Aos poucos, foi se esquecendo de si mesmo e acabou por adormecer, mais pelo cansaço físico do que mental, pois estava longe de querer terminar suas perguntas difíceis de se ter respostas, sem que as discutisse abertamente com alguém. No dia seguinte, notou que perdeu uma aula, mas nem se importou muito, desceu tranqüilamente para o refeitório, tomando seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço e sua vista correu solta entre um rosto ao outro, que conversavam sobre o susto da noite passada. Também não deu muita importância ao assunto, apenas ocupado com sua comida. Mas seus olhos, logo deixaram esta, para se firmar na outra mesa, cujos alunos eram da sempre rival Sonserina. E como que procurando, avistou quem 'queria', que levava um cálice à boca, tendo o olhar perdido no vazio. O quê estaria pensando?

* * *

**N/A:** outro capítulo, talvez até sexta eu atualize novamente. Obrigada a quem está lendo! Bjus! 


	5. Parte 1 Capítulo 4

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - A Magia do Pó do Destino**

Um vôo rasante, passando rente ao gramado do campo, e sua mão quase agarra o Pomo de Ouro. Da arquibancada, Hermione e Rony gritaram de antecipação. A garota tratava de acompanhar os movimentos do amigo, através de um onióculo enquanto Rony se contentava em vê-lo passando de um lado ao outro, perseguido pelos jogadores da Sonserina.

- Mione... Você não está achando que falta algo no time da Sonserina? – cutucou a garota.

- Não... O quê? – dissera sem dar muita atenção ao que o outro lhe dizia.

- Sei lá... – deu de ombros e estendeu a mão, chamando o vendedor de pipocas mágicas.

Mas para Harry, essa falta lhe era bem notada. Ficou praticamente o jogo inteiro, tentando achar Draco na arquibancada, ao lado dos demais sonserinos que ali torciam pelo time. O loiro também não estava... Em sua cabeça veio a preocupação, pois a única resposta para que Malfoy não participasse do Quadribol e não estivesse presente na torcida, era que estava doente ou machucado. Talvez fosse por essas preocupações, que já se passara um bom tempo de jogo, e não conseguira apanhar o triunfo que zunia bem longe de sua vassoura, e era perseguida à exaustão pelos demais jogadores dos dois times.

- Potter! Você é o apanhador! Faça algo ou perderemos!

Olhando ao seus colegas, Harry sorriu meio que envergonhado, mais consigo do que com a atenção que lhe chamaram. Precisava vencer logo essa disputa, que dessa vez, não fazia tanto sentido como nas que disputou contra Draco, talvez pela emoção de competitividade, de mostrar qual deles tinha melhor habilidade, que ali, não tinha graça. Driblou os outros jogadores e quando menos se esperavam, estava a perseguir o Pomo de Ouro, como se uma linha mágica o guiasse ao encalço daquele pequeno objeto veloz e imprevisível, o olhar esverdeado fitos com determinação, pois só apanhando aquilo, poderia deixar o campo e correr para a enfermaria, ou para onde pudesse saber notícias do loiro, sua mão se estendeu e a pegou no auge de sua escapada.

- E termina o jogo! – viera a voz como auto falante, acompanhado pelos gritos da torcida da Grifinória.

Harry ao menos esperou pela comemoração, desceu da vassoura e passou por todos, até mesmo por Hermione e Rony, que estranharam tal atitude, e correu para dentro do castelo, ignorando qualquer manifestação de festejo, e o seu nome sendo pronunciado incansavelmente por todos. Na entrada, cruzou com o professor Snape que conversava com um loiro de cabelos compridos e roupas caríssimas, mas tentou ignorar, afinal, estava procurando por Draco.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – a voz suave veio-lhe num tom de autoritarismo e cinismo, fazendo-o se lembrar quem era aquela figura. Deu meia volta e parou frente aos dois.

- Desculpem... Como vai senhor Malfoy... Professor Snape... – cumprimentou educadamente, enquanto não tirava os olhos de Lúcio, vendo como era alto, de olhar penetrante e modos sofisticados, apesar de arrogante e esnobe. Será que Draco ficaria como o pai? Não podia negar que Lúcio Malfoy era até bonito e atraente...

- Meus parabéns, Potter. Venceu mais uma disputa de Quadribol... Como seu pai – ironizou, mas Harry não entendeu.

- Oh! Por favor, me poupe! – declarou sem mais nem menos, Snape, que virando as costas, seguiu pelo corredor, largando Lúcio para trás.

Harry olhou ao que acontecia, ainda mais confuso. Não sabia o significado daquelas palavras ditas por Malfoy, e nem a atitude de Severus Snape, e muito menos o olhar de Lúcio a acompanhar o professor, num sorriso de prazer. Coisa estranha!

- Bem... Professor – o menino de óculos pediu licença ao pai de Draco e correu atrás de Snape.

- O que quer Potter?

- Ficou alguém no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, professor?

- Ninguém... – respondeu sem cogitar sobre o porquê da pergunta.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry soube então, que Draco não estava na ala da Sonserina, e correu para a enfermaria, dando de frente ao local, completamente vazio.

* * *

Draco saiu das masmorras junto com os outros colegas de casa, mas foi aos poucos ficando propositalmente para trás, até que não sendo notado, virou por um corredor totalmente oposto ao que levava ao campo de Quadribol. Não estava interessado em assistir o jogo, apesar que uma certa vontade de ver o bruxo de óculos atuando sobre sua cabeça, enquanto sentado na arquibancada, lhe deixou um pouco dividido se tardaria seus planos ou não.

- O que está pensando Malfoy! – disse a si mesmo, pegando as escadas móveis que o levaria para a Torre Oeste, seu recanto favorito. - Hoje, saberei o futuro, e abrirei todas as portas do desconhecido e dos caminhos a ser trilhado para obter tudo o que mais desejo!

Ao entrar na sala que já havia modificado ao seu estilo, comportando algumas de suas coisas e mostrando seu gosto refinado, aproximou-se de uma mesa e tratou de terminar a poção, misturando os demais ingredientes que faltavam, dentro de um tubo de ensaio. Retirou do bolso de sua roupa o saquinho com o pó avermelhado, e o despejou dentro de sua fórmula, tampando em seguida com uma rolha e sacudindo o recipiente de vidro, vendo a coloração antes esverdeada, se tornar transparente como água pura. Limpou todos os vestígios e guardando sua preciosa poção, deixou a Torre e se dirigiu apressadamente ao jardim. Não podia perder tempo, afinal, sabia que Potter era ágil suficiente, e poderia a qualquer momento terminar com o jogo, e à noite, teria detenção, não podendo concluir com seu intento.

Passando sorrateiro e atento, ao redor de onde estava, Draco entrou à Floresta Proibida, menos assustadora quando de noite, mas igualmente horripilante. O sol não penetrava em seu interior, devido as copas das altas e frondosas árvores se entrelaçarem uma nas outras, vetando qualquer fresta que a claridade pudesse usar para iluminar o seu seio desconhecido. Aos tropeços, atingiu uma certa distância da entrada da mata e o lugar que estava marcado mentalmente como sendo o ponto de todos os segredos desvendado: um lago não muito grande e cercado de pedras. Parou frente a seu objetivo e se mirou por alguns instantes, na superfície parada, deixando-a como um espelho límpido, devido a escuridão de suas águas – era um perfeito espelho negro. Com todo cuidado, estendeu a mão, que segurava entre os dedos trêmulos, o vidro com a poção, e conjurando em latim, algumas palavras mágicas, despejou o conteúdo, que ao contato com a água da Floresta, a fez borbulhar toda, e logo depois, a calma e o silêncio reinaram novamente.

Surpreso por não ter acontecido nada, Draco já começava a ficar nervoso. Será que fez algo de errado? Ou seria o pó uma farsa? Sentou numa pedra à beira do 'espelho negro' e pensou em testa-lo.

- Mostre a seu mestre e criador, o que me aguarda pela frente!

Um vento frio soprou em sua face, e das águas, apareceu uma única imagem, a qual lhe deixou perplexo.

- Está caçoando de meu poder! Há algo errado! Não creio no que vejo! – deixando para trás aquele lugar, Draco passou correndo como um louco, pelo jardim e adentrou no castelo, seguindo para seu Salão Comunal. - Foi a Floresta! Só pode ter sido isso!

* * *

Enquanto corria pelo corredor que levava às masmorras, trombou na última pessoa que queria ver. Ambos caíram ao chão, mas pelo estado que Draco se encontrava, o outro se quer se importou.

- Malfoy? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está pálido e assustado... – Harry o segurou pelos ombros.

- Potter... – sua voz soou falha e extremamente baixa.

Com um empurrão, Draco se soltou dos braços que o prendia delicadamente e se afastou, saindo de cima do outro e sentando à frente, pouco afastado. O menino de óculos também se ajeitou, se sentando e o olhando nos olhos.

- O que faz aqui? – Malfoy tentou soar o mais friamente que conseguia.

- Estava te procurando... – ajeitou os óculos.

- Me procurando? Não era para estar no jogo?

- Sim, o jogo já acabou faz algum tempo.

- E não era para estar na comemoração, já que venceu?

- Pensei que estava doente, pois não o vi junto de seus colegas sonserinos...

- E que diferença isso faz pra você? – gritou alterado, se levantando e deixando um assustado garoto de olhos verdes para trás.

Correu tentando se esquecer daquela imagem, daquela cena que lhe mostrara o espelho negro, uma farsa, um efeito da Floresta Proibida e nada mais que isso! Não seguiu para seu Salão Comunal, tomou as escadas móveis e se trancou na Torre Oeste. Não era isso que queria saber, desvendar do futuro. Julgou que veria seus anos, seu triunfo e os fatos principais que ocorreriam, mas não aquilo. Caiu sentado ao terraço, a brisa que lhe acariciava o rosto, balançando suavemente alguns fios de seu cabelo o confortou um pouco. Resolveu que não assistiria as últimas aulas, pois não queria ver aquele grifinório até a manhã seguinte.

Harry ficou ainda no corredor, chocado com a atitude desesperadora do outro. Nunca vira Malfoy perder as estribeiras e se mostrar abertamente que estava temeroso ou perturbado com algo. O que de fato acontecera para deixa-lo num estado daqueles? Poderia ajudar... Afinal, sempre ajudou os outros, e não se importava em ajuda-lo... Apesar que Draco obviamente negaria sua ajuda, preferindo morrer ao ficar devendo-lhe favores.

- Poxa... Você tinha que ser tão radical assim? Se deixasse de lado um pouco desse orgulho tolo... Poderíamos até nos dar bem... – disse a si mesmo meneando a cabeça em desaprovação. Depois refletiu melhor. - Nunca Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter se dariam bem... Caia na real, Harry!

Seguiu para o Salão Comunal, e lá foi recebido alegremente por todos que o abraçaram em comemoração à sua atuação no jogo. Muitos acharam que deixou de propósito para pegar o Pomo de Ouro, causando mais ansiedade e emoção à disputa, o que passou longe de sua cabeça.

- Harry, podemos falar com você? – Hermione o chamou a um canto.

- Claro - afastando do pessoal, os três amigos se sentaram a um sofá. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Isso é o que queremos saber, você ultimamente anda estranho... Lembra o caso da pena e do tinteiro? Você não nos disse mais nada sobre o assunto, e do nada, apareceu com as suas coisas habituais. Ontem andou correndo feito um louco, procurando algo ou alguém, e também não nos disse nada, e hoje, ficou o jogo todo distraído, e após ganhá-lo, passou voando por nós e desapareceu sem dizer uma única palavra – Granger dizia tudo muito preocupada, acompanhada das afirmações constantes de Rony, que concordava plenamente com a amiga.

- Não... Aconteceu nada, devo estar eufórico com a festa... – sussurrou num sorriso gentil, pois sabia como seus amigos se preocupavam consigo, mas falar o que estava acontecendo, era meio constrangedor, afinal, não entendia a si próprio.

- Então é a festa? – Hermione riu. - Não fique tão entusiasmado, falta algum tempo, e treine com calma o que lhe passei, não quero que sua ansiedade faça com que você acabe errando na magia e nas poções.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

Após o breve descanso, e um bom banho para se livrar das impurezas do jogo, Harry entrou na sala de aula e não viu Malfoy, seu lugar ficara vazio nessa e na última aula, simplesmente o loiro havia desaparecido, pois nem mesmo seus dois capachos fiéis aparentavam saber onde ele se encontrava. E no horário da detenção, ouviu surpreso, pela professora McGonagall, que não haveria detenção naquela noite, pois Draco se encontrava muito indisposto para cumpri-la, talvez estivesse doente, ou coisa parecida, pois estava pálido como a cera branca de uma vela, dissera-lhe o dispensando também.

* * *

N/A: como dito, capítulo postado! 


	6. Parte 1 Capítulo 5

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Uma Mão Lava a Outra**

Harry retomava os últimos ingrediente enquanto colocava-os dentro de uma caixa pequena de papelão. Buscou por todas as lojas de Hogmeads para que não faltasse nada.

- Licor de azeviche e cacau; Óleo de Pirilampo e Magnamoranski; Flu do Kevran; Alfajor do... – seu olhar avistou Draco, que entrava numa loja do outro lado da rua. - Malfoy?

Abraçou a caixa e cruzou a rua, encostando na entrada da loja ao qual o outro garoto entrara. Ficou um tempo o observando, enquanto este aguardava o vendedor. Draco andava de um lado ao outro impaciente. O quê estaria fazendo ali, numa loja de poções e feitiços pré-prontos?

- Ou entra ou cai fora, Potter! Não gosto que fiquem me observando... – Draco o olhou nada receptivo, como se atirasse a última alternativa como a mais sábia.

- Desculpe... – corou inevitavelmente, mas entrou, para espanto e ódio do outro. - O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – seu olhar verde passou ao redor das prateleiras, repletas de vidros, garrafas, barris e outros tipos de coisas.

- Não é da sua conta... – atacou entre dentes.

Harry pousou o olhar nas mãos do loiro, que segurava um saquinho transparente com um resto de pó avermelhado no fundo. Lembrou-se prontamente de onde já vira aquilo, e com certeza, Draco não teria, ao menos que...

- Você roubou do armário do professor Snape! – sussurrou aterrorizado.

De imediato o outro escondeu o saquinho e o encarou nada simpático.

- Do que está falando?

- Não tente me enganar, Malfoy. Eu vi isso no armário do professor quando ele abriu para pegar um ingrediente que faltava para a nossa aula. Ninguém tem esses tipos de coisas, e estava bem guardado, sinal de que é raro e perigoso.

- O que quer? – ficou encurralado. Não tinha como discutir com o espertinho do grifinório, com certeza, ele o delataria para a direção, o jeito era tentar contornar a situação, se assim fosse possível.

- Sua ajuda...

- O quê! – essa era boa, pensou que o menino a sua frente pediria qualquer coisa, desde parar de ficar o enchendo, de tirar sarro com a sangue-ruim ou o pobretão e até parar de ficar tentando o colocar em encrencas, mas não sua ajuda, afinal, no quê poderia ajudar aquele infeliz?

- Preciso da sua ajuda, se você colaborar, não digo nada para ninguém... Apesar de achar isso errado, mas mesmo que eu vier a dizer, pelo visto, você já utilizou o conteúdo.

- Realmente eu já usei, então por que não conta? – sorriu irônico.

- Pois bem, Malfoy. Eu vou contar. Mesmo que você já tenha usado, eles vão castiga-lo, ou até mesmo expulsa-lo, seja lá o que esse pó significa, depende disso, não é?.

- Aprendeu isso de quem Potter? Da Sonserina? Se sim, me diz qual dos senserinos que o ensinou, pois foi um professor brilhante.

- Estou falando com ele neste instante, Malfoy... – sorriu se divertindo do semblante nada prazeroso do loiro.

A conversa foi interrompida com a aproximação do vendedor.

- O que desejam, garotos?

- Eu... Queria saber se isso é original – Draco colocou os restos do pó sobre o balcão, sendo vigiado pelo olhar esverdeado de Harry.

O vendedor analisou o conteúdo, fez alguns experimentos e mais testes, voltando depois de alguns minutos.

- Isso é absolutamente original! – disse surpreso. - Onde o conseguiu? Há mais de 800 anos que não vejo essa substância!

- Não posso dizer, é sigiloso – Draco arrancou o saquinho da mão do vendedor e agarrando o braço de Harry, o arrastou para fora do local, descendo aos tropeços pela rua.

- Malfoy, espera! – o menino de óculos parou abruptamente e puxou o braço que estava sendo seguro pelo loiro.

- O que foi agora, Potter? – o olhou impassível.

- Você não me respondeu, vai me ajudar ou não?

O vento soprou pelo beco, balançando as roupas de ambos, que estavam parados no meio da multidão que trafegavam se esbarrando entre eles. Harry quase levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração pulsar mais forte. Por que essa ansiedade? Apenas estava esperando uma resposta de Draco, nada além disso.

- Tudo bem... Vamos para outro lugar e você me diz o que quer que eu o ajude...

Não conteve o sorriso, ao ouvir as palavras de Malfoy. E se aproximou alguns passos, parando ao lado do outro.

- Vamos para o castelo, lá acharemos um lugar apropriado para inteira-lo dos afazeres.

Draco fez que sim e ambos seguiram juntos, para espanto dos que achavam que nunca eles andariam juntos, até alcançarem o jardim da escola, em Hogwarts.

* * *

- Onde estamos indo? – Harry ficou desconfiado, enquanto a escada móvel fazia sua curva para a esquerda, transportando os dois garotos.

- Você quis conversar no castelo e não tinha lugar algum em mente, então, como você diz ser muito secreto o assunto, vamos para um local que tenho certeza de que ninguém nos ouvirá...

Ao parar frente a um corredor escuro, Draco foi à frente, mostrando o caminho. Após passar por algumas portas e dobrar dois corredores, chegaram a uma escadaria em espiral, que subiram até depararem-se a uma porta de madeira escura, com um símbolo composto por uma serpente gigante que envolvia um leão de duas cabeças. Ao abrir a porta, Draco fez um sinal para que passasse.

- Considere esta a primeira e última vez que você tem acesso a um de meus refúgios secretos e um dos mais favoritos. Portanto, trate de esquecer tudo o que viu e o caminho que seguiu, para seu próprio bem.

Realmente Draco sabia engrossar nas palavras, mas ao que seus olhos viram, o deixou em estado de completo deslumbramento. Era uma sala mediana, com cortinas pesadas em tom bordô aveludadas, que desciam das paredes em ondas até o chão de madeira polida com um tapete arredondado e felpudo ao centro.. Não havia cantos, pois as paredes faziam um círculo inteiro devido estarem no alto da Torre Oeste, e diretamente do outro lado da entrada, se via o terraço em porta de vidro fumê, que estava aberto, permitindo que o vento fresco entrasse e arejasse todo o ambiente, balançando os adornos que Draco colocara espalhados pelo local. Havia até mesmo um senhor dos ventos de cristal e pedras preciosas, que tocava uma melodia tranqüilizante. A vista que dali se tinha era uma das mais magníficas que Harry poderia se lembrar, com uma ampla visão das montanhas, da Floresta Proibida e do céu, aquela hora do dia, muito azul.

- E então? O que quer de mim? – Draco se mantinha encostado na mesa, os braços cruzados enquanto via a estupefação do outro.

- Eu... – esforçou-se em desviar a atenção ao loiro, mas se arrependeu ao vê-lo daquele jeito, a capa estava jogada numa poltrona junto com a gravata e o suéter, deixando os botões de sua camisa um pouco aberta, devido ao calor que se fazia. - Não acha que está impróprio para um assunto importante, Malfoy? – ficou encabulado.

- Acho que está muito quente e não tem ninguém aqui além de você, e não estou no Salão Comunal e nem em sala de aula, muito menos na presença dos professores ou reitores daqui... Dá pra se adiantar? Não tenho muito tempo, Potter.

Com uma expressão de desagrado, Harry colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e a apresentou ao loiro, que ficou desconfiado com tal gesto.

- Eis o que precisa fazer... Me ajudar a criar algumas poções. Sei que é um dos melhores alunos do professor Snape e já reparei em suas poções quando em sala de aula.

- Reparou? – o olhou divertido e curioso.

- E-eu... Digo... Todo mundo sabe que você dificilmente erra nas dosagens... – tentou se explicar da melhor maneira possível, ou acabaria se perdendo nas próprias palavras.

- Que tipo de poção quer fazer?

Harry entregou o livreto, mostrando as páginas das poções que estavam marcadas. Após um tempo estudando-as, Draco olhou aos olhos do moreno e sorriu cinicamente.

- Pra que quer essas poções babacas?

- Pra que você usou aquele pó? Me responda e eu te respondo... – sorriu vitorioso, vendo que o sorriso de Draco desmanchara num instante.

Encarando o menino de óculos sem esconder a raiva, Malfoy pegou seu caldeirão e o colocou sobre a mesa, retirando os frascos da caixa de papelão.

- Sem mais perguntas, Potter. E mãos na massa.

* * *

Já passavam da meia noite quando Draco entregou ao moreno, mais um frasco de vidro e tampa de rolha. Ambos ficaram a noite toda trabalhando nas poções e as adiantaram consideravelmente. Harry não podia negar que o loiro sabia muito bem a criar poções, e ficara totalmente sério o tempo todo, sem piadinhas, sem brincadeiras ou insultos, apenas falando o essencial e o ajudando a medir os pós, dosar os líquidos e pesar as ervas ou as madeiras. Aprendera muito com a prática e a habilidade de Malfoy.

- Estou exausto... – Draco suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto apoiado as costas no espaldar da cadeira. - Amanhã depois do jantar a gente volta aqui e termina o resto, acho que já é hora de irmos para a detenção...

- Havia me esquecido da detenção... – o olhar verde passou pela palidez do pescoço à mostra, na cavidade do osso que separava a curva do pescoço ao começo do tórax, ainda encoberto pela roupa. Ficou constrangido e seu olhar buscou o outro lado do cômodo, prendendo-se em qualquer coisa que ali estivesse exposto.

Draco sentia o perfume que estava impregnado no ar, passou o tempo todo sentindo o cheiro de Potter, e até que ele tinha bom gosto em escolher perfumes. Era um aroma suave, ao mesmo tempo que marcante, nem amadeirado, tão pouco acre, tinha algo de doce, mas não em exagero, um almíscar misturado a mirra ou sândalo, quebrando o excesso do adocicado proveniente do musk. Mas era tão fraco esse cheiro, que às vezes sumia e voltava imperceptivelmente a senti-lo. Naquele instante o sentia, devido o outro estar mais perto de sua cadeira, tratando de guardar suas coisas para partir.

- Deixe, Potter... Amanhã terá de trazer tudo de volta, melhor deixar como está, poupa tempo e trabalho.

- Não há problema? – ficou confuso.

- Tão pouco... – se ergueu e ajeitou as vestes, tratando de se adiantar à porta. - Vamos indo, ou a professora McGonagall vai nos passar aquele sermão.

Difícil dizer o que sentia, vendo o menino loiro caminhar alguns passos a sua frente. Ele não era uma pessoa chata ou detestável, como sempre imaginou se tivesse a chance de passar algumas horas ao lado dele. Tinha inteligência e principalmente astúcia, proveniente à Sonserina, mas também sabia ser atencioso quando era preciso, e prestativo, mesmo que forçado. Draco tinha um caráter extravagante e uma personalidade difícil de se lidar, mas de todo, fascinava. Logo, atiçou em seu íntimo, a pergunta:

"_E quanto a mim? Como pareço diante seus olhos?". _

* * *

_**N/A:** dois capítulos no mesmo dia, mais um pouco e termino essa primeira parte, que já está escrita. Até o próximo capítulo._


	7. Parte 1 Capítulo 6

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Uma Pergunta sem Resposta**

"_O que pareço para ti? Sou como um menino ingênuo e atrapalhado ou um rapaz até que interessante?" – Harry olhou ao cinza penetrante, como se fosse mergulhar naquelas esferas em fogo, sentia-o queimar, como se uma chama transbordasse dentro daquele corpo pálido... _

_Estendeu a mão com suavidade e delicadeza, pois queria dele sentir a pele facial, a maciez dos lábios, róseos e úmidos... _

"_Posso toca-lo?" – sussurrou corando, era uma vontade estranha, mas sempre quis sentir a textura da pele alva, parecia tão frágil. _

_Quando estava prestes a senti-lo, o tremor e o suor frio já lhe dominavam todo o corpo, causando-lhe arrepios, Draco simplesmente se afastou, como se não desse importância ao que dizia, como não o ouvindo, e desapareceu na névoa que o cercava, cada vez mais próxima de o envolver também, e retendo-lhe a visão, que tentava a todo custo encontrá-lo. Como último esforço, se atirou para ela, o braço ainda estendido, e o chamou o mais alto que conseguiu... _

- Malfoy! – a pancada lhe fez abrir os olhos.

- Não grite, Potter. – Draco apareceu em seu campo de visão, com um semblante ao mesmo tempo que perturbado, como que se divertindo. - Quer que toda Hogwarts ouça você me chamando?

Só então, notou seu estado. Estivera sonhando, e ao tentar alcançar seu 'objetivo', caiu da cama e bateu as costas e a cabeça no chão. Draco estava apoiado ao leito, o olhando por cima enquanto ficava estirado no piso frio. Mas... Como poderia estar deitado, se o sonserino não podia entrar em seu dormitório? Passou a vista pelo lugar e descobriu, chocado, que estava na enfermaria. Via as cortinas que separavam as macas e a mesinha que sustinha um vaso com flores campestres.

- O que... Houve? – perguntou como se fosse a única coisa a ser dita, ou melhor, esclarecida. Ainda estava muito confuso.

- Não vai sair daí primeiro? Se quiser, eu falarei com você assim mesmo... – irônico como sempre.

- Obrigado por ser a primeira pessoa que eu vejo, depois de acordar... Sabe-se lá o porquê eu apaguei... – retrucou nervosamente.

Tentou se erguer, mas estava fraco, suas mãos apenas se estabanaram pelo chão liso e encerado da enfermaria, mas seu corpo mole e muito pesado, ao menos se moveu do lugar. Foi virar de lado, para ter melhor apoio, entretanto, sentiu uma forte tontura, que não conteve o gemido de dor e espanto, por ver tudo rodar, levando as mãos ao rosto e fechando os olhos com força.

Draco suspirou entediado. Olhou ao redor para constatar que ninguém estava por ali e deu a volta pela maca, parando ao lado do moreno. Com mais uma olhada ao redor, garantindo que só estavam os dois, se agachou e se auto-penalizou pelo que ia fazer. Cumpriria diariamente um ritual de purificação após isso, mas...

Harry abriu novamente os olhos, mais assustado do que quando caiu da alta cama. Seus olhos verdes se firmaram ao rosto de Draco, enquanto este o carregava no colo. Sentiu seus corpos se encostarem, um braço do loiro a passar por baixo de seus joelhos, enquanto o outro lhe firmava nas costas, dando-lhe apoio. Seu rosto foi de encontro ao pescoço de Malfoy enquanto era transportado para cima do leito e colocado no devido lugar.

- O que você anda comendo? Está tão pesado como um hipopótamo – reclamou ao se afastar e ajeitar o uniforme.

- Obrigado... – murmurou o suficiente para que o outro o ouvisse.

- Não sabia que você gostava de ser chamado de hipopótamo, mas se é assim, lembrarei de te chamar mais vezes – debochou.

- Eu não agradeci isso! – virou o rosto para o lado oposto a Draco. - Agradeci sua ajuda...

- Não agradeça antes da hora, você está me devendo uma – voltou a rir.

Harry não disse nada, nem saberia o que dizer, nem como retrucar, depois disso, não tinha raiva que o outro ficasse zombando, e esperava que esse sentimento fosse passageiro, e que dentre algumas horas, ou quando melhorasse, voltasse a se irritar e retrucar as palavras dele.

- O que aconteceu? – seus olhos buscaram os de Draco. - A única coisa que recordo, foi quando entramos no Corujal, para cumprir a detenção...

- Isso não faz muito tempo. Simplesmente você desmaiou ao pisar lá dentro – disse calmo, como se fosse a coisa mais comum que poderia ter acontecido.

- Fraqueza ou cansaço? O quê a Madame Pomfrey disse?

- As duas coisas, ela 'sugestionou', mas eu sei que não foi isso... – Draco o olhou com o canto dos olhos. - Lembra aquele feitiço que nos prendeu outro dia?

- Acha que eu desmaiei por causa daquela magia?

- Não sei, Potter. É apenas uma hipótese – caminhou lentamente até a saída. - Devo ir, não tenho tempo para perder com você e seus chiliques.

Harry acompanhou o loiro com os olhos, até que sumisse de vista. Suspirou ruidosamente, e mesmo que negasse, a ultima frase de Draco o deixara triste. Percorreu mais uma vez o lugar, com o olhar vago, e se ateve na mesinha ao pé do leito, com alguns doces e caixas surpresas a enfeita-lo. Certamente era de Hermione e Rony, que as deixara ali quando acordasse. Mas não tinha ânimo em abri-las ou come-las, e a sombra que se projetava sobre si, o estava incomodando. Tudo ficou angustiantemente deserto e sem vida...

- Não passo de um estorvo a seus olhos? - balbuciou para si mesmo.

- Não diga estas coisas sem entender o que se passa na mente e no coração dos outros, Harry Potter...

Essa voz! O menino de óculo voltou a cabeça em direção ao velho que entrava e parava ao lado de sua cama.

- Senhor Dumbledore! – finalmente sorriu de alegria.

- A mente e a alma são duas coisas complexas para que se possa entende-las facilmente. Primeiro é preciso compreende-las e depois estuda-las... Só assim você achará a resposta que procura.

- Eu não entendo... – ficou nitidamente confuso com as palavras sábias do mago.

- Não tenha pressa, caro Potter... A paciência é uma virtude e é com ela que se derrubam as barreiras e constroem os caminhos. Aos poucos, tudo se mostrará para ti, assim como numa peça teatral, que se começasse pelo meio ou pelo fim, ninguém entenderia, muito menos saborearia todos os detalhes e as cenas que se mostram perante seus olhares curiosos... – tocou de leve ao lençol, afastando a mão logo em seguida. - Assim como você, ele também está começando a compreender a vida...

Harry sorriu carinhosamente, após ouvir atentamente. - Tem razão, mestre Dumbledore...

- Tome... – retirou da larga manga de sua veste, um vidrinho escuro. - Trouxe uma bebida que lhe dará mais ânimo para se levantar e se recuperar mais depressa.

- Obrigado – pegando o frasco, o abriu e tomou até a última gota, perante o olhar satisfeito de Dumbledore.

Ao se despedir, o velho saiu calmamente pelo corredor, e ao passar por uma sombra proveniente de uma das paredes que separavam as portas, sua figura foi aos poucos derretendo e desaparecendo grotescamente, até que nenhum vestígio restasse. Apenas um vento frio que soprou forte pelo local, e adentrou a enfermaria, balançando as cortinas e o lençol do jovem deitado inerte, a boca semi-aberta com uma gota do líquido negro a adornar o lábio inferior.

"_Tenho tantas perguntas em mente, mas de todas, apenas uma me é a mais importante e que eu gostaria muito de ter a resposta... O que sentes por mim?". _

Foi com essa última questão, que Harry Potter acabou por adormecer estranhamente. Uma pergunta que certamente não obteria respostas, mas que o atormentava. No fundo, não queria ser visto pelo outro, como um rival, um garoto bobinho que se tira sarro quando quer, mas sim, como alguém marcante, assim como ele era para si...

* * *

N/A: Capítulo curtinho, eu sei... 


	8. Parte 1 Capítulo 7

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - O Lado Negro de Harry Potter**

Madame Pomfrey entrou à enfermaria e tratou de abrir as grossas cortinas, deixando que a suave claridade do amanhecer penetrasse na ala médica.

- Acorde, senhor Potter! Se sente melhor hoje?

Ao voltar-se para a cama, parou surpresa. Ela estava vazia, apenas com os vestígios de que alguém dormira ali. Ficou um pouco confusa, pois o estado de Harry na noite passada não era dos melhores, e ao analisa-lo, julgou que o garoto teria de ficar mais um dia de repouso, para que se fortalecesse melhor, mas logo deu de ombros e resolveu por acreditar que apenas uma noite bem dormida foi o suficiente para reanimar o menino.

* * *

Draco caminhava pensativo pelo corredor, lembrando o que o espelho negro lhe mostrou...

- Potter... – sussurrou. Vira na imagem, os dois, ele abraçava o garoto de óculos, cujo corpo se encontrava todo sujo, e o... Beijava nos lábios... - Queira Merlin que eu criei a fórmula errada para aquele espelho improvisado.

Uma pessoa passou por si, o ultrapassando e esbarrando em seu braço.

- Ei, idiota! Olhe por onde anda! – gritou nervosamente.

- Você que é um entulho no meio do caminho, saia da frente se não quer ser atropelado.

Draco ficou pasmo. O garoto que lhe esbarrara e agora lhe insultava não era ninguém menos que... Potter? E aquele sorriso cínico? Nunca o vira sorrindo assim. Tentou recompor-se do choque e o encarou irritado.

- Potter... Quem você pensa que é para me insultar assim? Posso fazer com que engula as palavras.

Harry voltou-se para encara-lo mais uma vez, carregando um semblante de desprezo, igual, ou pior que o loiro e o desafiou de frente.

- Tente... – apenas uma palavra, que deixou Draco fervendo de ódio.

O clima estava muito tenso, e até os outros alunos se afastaram com rapidez, pois não queriam acabar no rolo, e em menos de um minuto, os dois permaneciam no meio do corredor vazio, se rivalizando sem palavras, apenas com o olhar. Poderia acontecer algo mais sério, quando duas pessoas se intervieram e arrastaram Harry dali, segurando um em cada braço do garoto e fazendo um tremendo esforço, já que o moreno não queria colaborar e teimava em confrontar o sonserino. Draco ficou parado no lugar, vendo o estranho olhar do grifinório, uma mistura de raiva, desprezo e algo mais que não sabia como classificar. Era um olhar diferente dos que já o viu o olhando, um olhar selvagem e... abrasador. Sentia seu rosto queimar, suas mãos estavam molhadas por um suor frio e seu coração batia mais depressa que o normal. O que estava acontecendo?

Harry empurrou bruscamente os dois amigos, que chegou a derrubar Hermione no chão.

- Me soltem! O que deram em vocês? Não se intrometam no que não forem chamados! – gritou.

- Harry... O que aconteceu? – Rony tratava de ajudar a garota a se levantar. - Nunca poderia imaginar que você trataria a gente assim, seus amigos.

- Deixe Rony... – Hermione sussurrou, segurando o braço de Weasley. - Melhor irmos para a sala da professora McGonagall, temos aula de transmutação, lembram?

O moreno já se encontrava longe, indo na frente e deixando-os para trás. E dos olhos de Granger, ela sabia que aquele não era bem seu amigo, e sim, que algo acontecera para que ficasse assim. O mesmo ocorreu a Draco, pois não vira o brilho reluzente que Potter emanava, mas sim como se ele estivesse distante, e uma fumaça sombria o envolvia o corpo.

Ao adentrar na sala, Harry já se encontrava em seu lugar, e como de costume, prestava atenção no que a professora explicava, como se tudo o que fez minutos atrás, não fosse nada ou não se lembrava. A aula de transmutação estava um tédio, mas para o menino de óculos, parecia uma diversão, e ouvia e anotava o que McGonagall dizia, sobre um bruxo poder se transmutar para um animal e voltar ao normal, afinal, ela bem fazia isso, transformando-se num gato preto e segundos depois, na professora de Hogwarts.

Enquanto escrevia, Harry sentia o discreto olhar de Draco sobre si, e sorria interiormente. Finalmente conseguiu chamar-lhe atenção. Era estranho, mas sabia que o que fez no corredor era errado, e lá no fundo se sentiu mal pelo modo que agiu e como tratou seus amigos, mas na verdade, fez o que queria fazer há tempos: enfrentar o loiro arrogante, da mesma forma como ele tratava os outros.

No horário de descanso, Harry se aproximou dos dois amigos e pediu desculpas pelo modo como os tratara, sendo prontamente desculpado.

- Não tem problema, sei que é tensão pois as provas estão difíceis e logo entraremos de férias – Hermione o tranqüilizou num gentil sorriso.

- Acho que sim...

Ao longe, Harry avistou Draco, que seguia para dentro do castelo. Provavelmente iria até seu refúgio, na Torre Oeste.

"_Queria passar o intervalo com você..." _– desejou intimamente.

Mas ao que seu desejo foi formulado em seu íntimo, uma sensação estranha o dominou, e se viu como no começo do dia – com coragem de executar qualquer coisa que queira. Deixou Weasley e Granger para trás, e se adiantou para dentro do castelo, seguindo os corredores que levavam às escadas móveis.

- O que deu nele? – Rony perguntou totalmente confuso.

- Algo aconteceu com ele, talvez foi enfeitiçado, mas pelo que noto em seus sintomas, sua consciência continua, mas é sobrepujada por uma magia dominante e que controla em parte seus atos...

- Como assim?

- Magia das Trevas, Rony. E sendo assim, o que ele faz, é proveniente ao seu lado ruim, ousado e atrevido, ou seja, seu lado oculto, que ele não permite que apareça por achar errado fazer ou pensar, é como se algo o influenciasse a fazer tudo aquilo que ele julga indevido fazer, como por exemplo, criar caso, confrontar, xingar, ameaçar... – pensou por um tempo. - Vamos até a biblioteca, lá deve haver algum livro que diz respeito ao domínio do lado mau sobre o lado bom numa pessoa.

* * *

Draco jogou seus materiais sobre a poltrona e se acomodou ao tapete, frente à porta de vidro, aberta a lhe dispensar uma maravilhosa visão. Não tinha outra coisa a reinar em sua mente, senão a imagem desvendada pelo espelho do lago. Ao mesmo tempo em que não acreditava, chegava ao ponto de se remoer se aquilo era realmente verdade.

- Impossível! – sacudiu a cabeça e deitou de costas, focalizando a cúpula da torre. - Devo ter errado nos ingredientes...

- Que ingredientes, Malfoy?

Draco estendeu a visão para a entrada, se surpreendendo por ver Harry ali parado, o olhando interessado. Esse sentimento logo deu espaço para outro – a raiva.

- O que você quer aqui, Potter? – não escondeu a injúria pelo fato ocorrido de manhã.

- Passar o intervalo com você – simples assim.

- Quê?

No interior de Harry, sua consciência estava gritando, e seu Eu interior desesperado - "_Como posso falar isso tão naturalmente? O que está fazendo, Harry Potter?". _

Draco notou a confusão expressa no olhar atrás das lentes, um olhar perturbado e constrangido pelo que ousou dizer, mas mesmo assim, o jovem continuava ali, sem recuar, mas também não entrava. Para poupar maiores constrangimentos, o loiro resolveu por ser o arrogante ali, dando ordens nada simpáticas para cair fora:

- Saia ou eu o expulso, se preferir... Não pense você, que eu esqueci a blasfêmia de hoje cedo – seu olhar foi em direção ao céu azul, tentando demonstrar que pouco estava querendo discutir ou aturar sua presença.

- Esse lugar não é seu e nem do seu papai, Malfoy. Pelo que eu sei, é do domínio do castelo, portanto é de Hogwarts e seus alunos. Se quiser me expulsar, então venha – inabalavelmente calmo e ousado, interiormente pasmado consigo mesmo.

Draco não esperava por essa, e ao ouvi-lo dizer, pronunciando de maneira zombeteira, que notou perfeitamente, o loiro se pôs de pé e avançou pra cima do outro, pois já passara do limite e paciência não era muito o seu forte. Com um empurrão, tentou botar pra fora o garoto de óculos, mas este lhe agarrou as vestes e passaram a se agredirem corporalmente, caindo no chão e se xingando. Realmente aquele não era o mesmo Potter, pois tanto soltava palavrões, como praguejava descaradamente. Draco era um pouco mais ágil, portanto, havia o dominado e o mantinha seguro no tapete, evitando que ambos se machucassem mais.

- O que deu em você? – gritou, conseguindo fazer o moreno parar de se mexer e o fitar assustado.

Harry estava perdido nas palavras e nos atos, imóvel, olhando assustado para os olhos acinzentados que o analisava igualmente perdido no que fazia. Só assim, Draco notou que o outro havia perdido os óculos na luta, tendo o brilho verde diretamente fixos ao seus, a respiração apressada pelo esforço físico e os cabelos desgrenhados, caídos sobre a testa e os lábios semi-abertos, por onde sentia o hálito quente e arfante escapar e tocar sua pele.

- Por que quer tanto me irritar? – sussurrou sem qualquer raiva ou desprezo, chegando a soar até amável, e soltou os braços que prendia com força.

Ao ser solto, Potter não resistiu ao impulso de uma força interna, pois o desejo falava mais alto que seu autocontrole, e agarrou o rosto pálido, vendo os olhos cinzas se abrirem ainda mais em surpresa, o cabelo loiro fora de seu costumeiro penteado, caindo uma franja úmida pelo gel aos olhos, sobre seu rosto, e com um mero esforço, uniu seus lábios aos de Malfoy. Seus dedos deslizaram das faces ao cabelo e à nuca, puxando-o para junto de si e intensificando o beijo desajeitado, mas desesperado e arrebatador. Era seu primeiro beijo, e sentia como se seu interior explodia de uma intensa sensação, de um sentimento novo e pleno, fazendo-o se exaltar com o sabor da boca de Draco, sentindo seu cheiro, agora tão presente, assim como seu polegar passou a acariciar a pele macia do pescoço alvo, perto dos fios louros, como há muito queria sentir... Toca-lo e beija-lo, sentindo seu corpo sobre si, seu peso, sua respiração... Mas o momento durou pouco, pois Draco se desprendeu como pôde e se afastou arfante, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e fitando o louco Potter, ainda deitado, confuso e decepcionado por ter seu primeiro beijo interrompido de forma tão brusca.

- Está variando, Potter? O que você tem afinal? – a raiva expressa no olhar cinzento chegou a ferir o interior consciente de Harry, pois sabia muito bem que o que fizera, mereceria mais que essas palavras indignadas e repletas de um certo nojo, por parte de Malfoy.

- Você gostou? – foi a terrível resposta que poderia dar.

Draco ficou pasmado, as palavras simplesmente sumiram da cabeça e seus lábios se abriram e fecharam trêmulos, tentando soletrar algo sem sucesso. Mas antes que dissesse algo, viu que o outro apertava os punhos e seu olhar, carregado de raiva e lágrimas o fitavam profundamente.

- Você me despreza! Me insulta como se eu não tivesse sentimentos! Odeia-me como um nada, como se eu não representasse ao menos um pouco para ti! Não passo de um infeliz, de um qualquer perante seus olhos! – gritou fora de si, para mais espanto de Draco. - Faça qualquer coisa sobre isso que aconteceu e eu te exponho diante todos de Hogwarts!

- Potter! – Draco tentou segura-lo, mas o garoto já corria para fora, sem destino, como se impulsionado pelas pernas se afastava o mais depressa possível da presença do loiro.

* * *

N/A: um pouco mais de ação... hehehe ;) 


	9. Parte 1 Capítulo 8

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Uma Trama Contra Harry**

Sentado a uma cadeira de espaldar alto, o desconhecido bruxo gargalhava, vendo a cena nas águas de seu caldeirão, aos pés do qual, uma serpente se enrodilhava asquerosamente. Suas vestes negras lhe encobria todo o corpo, e seu semblante era dificultado por uma vasta cabeleira longa, igualmente negra, a lhe deslizar pela face. Tocou à borda do caldeirão, onde agora, aparecia o jovem de olhos verdes, a se refugiar numa das alas vazias do castelo, longe de todos. Estava como bem queria, isolado, tendo repulsa de si mesmo e atormentado com sentimentos da puberdade. Mas não era isso que desejava. Chegara finalmente a hora de agir.

Ergueu-se soberano e caminhou ao redor da imagem, analisando o pequeno amedrontado, com a mente confusa, fruto de sua Poção das Trevas. Como pretendia, as defesas do jovem ficara debilitado, e certamente, não suportaria uma de suas magias. Mas, qual delas usar?

- Avada Kedavra? Não, não... Este feitiço mostrou-se inútil perante um garotinho. Oh! Sim... Imperius... Como esquecer? Tendo o garoto, filho de James Potter sobre meus domínios, e dentro de Hogwarts... Seria perfeito!

Escolhida a maldição, bastava agora, lança-la, mas para isso, era necessário estar perto do garoto. Sua entrada em Hogwarts da primeira vez não foi bem sucedida. Apenas sua imagem adentrara no castelo guardado por Alvo Dumbledore, aproveitando uma pequena brecha proveniente de sua última manifestação no Corujal. Teria de utilizar outra estratégia, e a mais melhor, seria a de conduzir Potter para fora do castelo, propriamente na Floresta Proibida. E a melhor forma para consegui-lo, seria por intermédio do loirinho. Ergueu a mão e diante de si, como se a parede fosse um espelho, surgiu a figura de Lúcio Malfoy, sentado displicente ao parapeito da janela de seu aposento particular. Seu corpo pálido estava úmido proveniente do recente banho que tomara, e o roupão de seda mal encobria-lhe o tórax e uma das pernas, caído ao longo do quadril até o chão. Nas mãos, segurava com delicadeza um livro ao qual lia, aspirando o frescor da brisa a adentrar suavemente pela janela. Com elegância, Malfoy retirou os óculos de leitura e olhou ao espelho que o refletia, vendo ali, a figura de Voldemort.

- Necessitas de minha ajuda?

- Ordene para que seu filho vá a Floresta Proibida e lá espere.

- Draco? – ficou surpreso pelo que ouviu, jamais permitiria que o filho sofresse algo ali dentro. Como que percebendo o receio, Voldemort concluiu:

- Vai negar uma ordem minha? Sabe perfeitamente de meu poder e que eu posso machuca-lo muito mais que as criaturas que ali dentro vivem.

- Meu filho estará lá... – forçou a dizer, mordendo uma das alças do óculos, afinal, não sabia para que aquele bruxo usaria seu filho.

- És belo, Lúcio... E estás só... Ainda negas o meu convite? – estendeu a mão na direção do loiro, num chamado. - Basta atravessar o espelho que nos separa...

Malfoy desviou o olhar, jamais faria isso.

- Sabes perfeitamente o porquê, Voldemort...

- Um certo professor de Hogwarts, você quer dizer, é uma pena que este, tenha tido profundos sentimentos por um outro alguém, já falecido – ironizou as palavras, vendo o efeito delas sobre o patriarca de sangue-puro, e desapareceu.

Lúcio fechou o livro com brutalidade e o jogou contra o espelho, voltando-se para a janela, pensativo. Teria de ir à Hogwarts para falar com Draco. Temia deixar o filho nas mãos daquele bruxo, e outra coisa que também o incomodava era o fato de ver uma certa pessoa.

- Amaldiçoaram meu descanso! – bufou de ira.

* * *

Correndo como um louco e adentrando num local fechado, que por acaso encontrara, Harry olhou ao redor da sala abandonada, onde farrapos transparentes desciam do teto a se arrastarem pelo chão, juntamente com teias de aranhas abandonadas. Achando um local exato para refletir sozinho, sobre o último ocorrido, deixou-se cair a um canto, encolhido e abraçou os joelhos, enterrando neles o rosto banhado em lágrimas. O que estava a fazer? Acabara de beijar Malfoy nos lábios e achou a sensação muito agradável, como se fizesse seu peito inflar de um sentimento revigorante a disparar-lhe o coração.

"_Estou desvairado!"_ – foi o que pensou se torturando, a que seus lábios contrariaram em voz alta. - Beijarei mil vezes, se preciso for!

Com espanto, tampou a boca com ambas as mãos e olhou ao redor, com medo de que fora ouvido, seu rosto corava visivelmente de vergonha, assim sucedendo-se um conflito entre seu Eu interior e sua racionalidade. "_Malfoy sempre me odiou",_ "Ele há de me amar!", "_Sou como um miserável a seus olhos", _"Serei bem quisto em sua presença!", "_Pois magoei seus sentimentos..."_, "Pois implantei o meu desejo!", e assim, se escoaram alguns minutos, até que um vulto saído detrás de um dos panos parou perante si, assustando-o.

- Vá embora! Digo, fique! Ou não! – gritou descontrolado, o olhar verde fulminando o outro.

- Vim te devolver isto... – Draco estendeu a mão mostrando os óculos de Harry.

O olhar cinzento analisou o semblante de Potter, surpreso com a indecisão e o descaramento deste. Seria possível, que o garoto que sobreviveu a uma das piores maldições, realmente nutria por si, sentimentos amorosos? Harry pegou os óculos, aproveitando para tocar na mão macia do loiro. Agarrou-a então, com força e o puxou bruscamente para que caísse sobre si, seus rostos se esbarraram e Potter, como se ignorasse a vergonha e a sensatez característica, sussurrou ao ouvido de Draco:

- Quero-te, se me queres também, beije-me agora!

Os belos olhos verdes fitaram intensamente os cinzas de Malfoy, antes de se fecharem, adornando o rosto de Harry, que de lábios entregues e entreabertos, aguardava pelo beijo. O corpo do loiro estremeceu e um calor lhe subiu pelas faces, ruborizando, vendo a boca delicada e as pálpebras fechadas, sua mão suava, ainda segura pela de Harry, e estavam tão próximos, sentindo a respiração suave, o perfume e o calor do moreno que... Inclinou-se fechando os olhos, preso na irresistível fascinação do menino de óculos, seu peito a palpitar com a proximidade, quando ouviu seu nome baixo, sendo pronunciado pela professora McGonagall. Afastou-se assustado, enquanto Harry abria os olhos com um distinto semblante de contrariedade, tratou de correr dali.

- Droga! Meu coração dói! Por que negas a me responder, a me tirar esta maldita dúvida! - gritou, carregado de dor.

Levando a mão ao peito, Potter comprimiu-o com desespero, pois de fato sofria, seu coração realmente falhava dolorosamente, toda vez que era desprezado por ele, abandonado e esnobado. Falava a verdade.

* * *

Correndo às pressas e apavorado pelo que ia fazer, Draco Malfoy se apresentou à professora McGonagall, que ao lado, via-se Lúcio Malfoy, impaciente.

- Desculpe a demora – disse prontamente, vendo o pai nada receptível, julgando o mau humor proveniente de seu atraso.

Deixados a sós, Draco achou estranho do pai ter pedido para que a professora o chamasse, tendo em vista que o orientador da Sonserina fosse Severus Snape.

- Quero que siga para a Floresta Proibida, ao anoitecer, sem que seja visto – disse sem rodeios, após olhar cautelosamente ao redor, garantindo que ninguém os escutava. - Nada pergunte-me, apenas faça o que digo – tratou de calar o filho, antes que prolongasse o arriscado assunto, com pormenores até por ele ignorados.

- Sim senhor... – tratou de responder com aflição.

- Tome – colocou algo ao bolso de Draco, prosseguindo. - Use isto, se estiveres em perigo.

Lúcio tratou de retirar-se sem mais demora, mas mesmo assim, como uma praga a lhe perseguir, foi inevitável cruzar com o professor de poções, quase se colidindo com ele numa curva do corredor.

- Perdoe-me – desculpou-se Snape, ao ver Lúcio de semblante irritado. - Não sabia que se encontrava em Hogwarts.

- Ninguém sabia – disse friamente, passando por ele e sumindo da vista.

Com um pouco de surpresa, mas fingindo-se indiferente, Snape voltou-se para Draco o chamando para a aula que logo começaria. O loirinho o acompanhou com os pensamentos dando voltas, afinal, para que seu pai o mandara para a Floresta Proibida, e dissera com uma expressão de preocupação fora do normal, e o que seria isto, que tinha no bolso, dado por ele?

Harry saíra de trás de um dos pilares, onde ficara escondido, ouvindo toda a conversa. Quando foi largado sozinho por Draco, não resistiu e o seguiu, pois queria se inteirar de tudo que o outro fazia, ao menos imaginara que era um assunto com o próprio pai e um assunto muito suspeito. Ficou aflito por saber que o loiro iria ao anoitecer, à Floresta Proibida, e se Lúcio o prevenira de algo pior, não era coisa para se ignorar. Resolveu que iria atrás dele para protege-lo, se por eventualidade, fosse necessário. Como estava esquisito ultimamente, e seu lado negro dominava a maior parte de seu raciocínio e ações, não tardou em pensar em algo egoísta e mesquinho.

"_Tomara que realmente aconteça algo à Malfoy, assim, salvando-lhe a vida, ele ficaria para sempre preso a mim, e como todo bruxo que se preza e se diz sangue-puro, não poderá negar nem a si mesmo, que pelo fato de tê-lo salvado, por honra e dignidade, deveria a vida salva, para seu salvador! Draco Malfoy será meu!" _– concluiu esse pensamento com um malicioso e cínico sorriso.

Assim, caminhou animadamente para a aula, afinal, era junto com a Sonserina, e teria bastante tempo para contemplar o loiro metido e arrogante. Ao adentrar na sala seu olhar se prendeu em Draco, que ao vê-lo, ficou constrangido, e pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar para baixo, como que timidamente, fazendo Potter sorrir quase que exteriormente, constatando a influencia que fizera no inatingível Malfoy. Ao invés de sentar-se longe do outro, como de costume, colocou seus materiais sobre a mesa, ao lado de Draco, para mais constrangimento deste e espanto da maioria dos alunos, que cochichando, diziam que ambos queriam se rivalizar, atiçando um ao outro, já que se desprezavam. Com um gesto, o menino de óculos chamou para seu lado os dois amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, que mesmo contrariados, atenderam ao gentil convite do amigo, sentando perto de Goyle e Crable.

- Estás louco – sussurrou Malfoy, quando a atenção se desviaram deles.

- Gosto de sentir seu cheiro – igualmente sussurrou, e sorriu ao ver as faces coradas de Draco.

- Olha – Rony sussurrou à Hermione. - Harry e Malfoy falaram alguma coisa e pelo que noto, no rosto do loiro-azedo, Harry conseguiu retruca-lo e deixa-lo furioso, está vermelho de raiva!

- Sim, nota-se o sorriso de vitória no rosto de Harry – concordou a garota, com surpresa.

Por incrível que pareça a todos, os dois não brigaram e não sabotaram nada que faziam, a aula fora bem proveitosa para todos. Ao saírem, não teriam mais aulas e Harry tinha treino de Quadribol, não podendo acompanhar Draco em seu refúgio, mesmo sem ser convidado a passar as horas destinadas ao estudo e pesquisa, com o loiro, ele mesmo se auto-convidou para freqüentar a Torre Oeste, principalmente quando o descobridor de tão confortante lugar, lá se encontrava. Ficou visivelmente nervoso por isso, mas se conteve e seguiu os colegas para o vestiário. Hermione e Rony tomaram caminho inverso, adentrando mais uma vez na biblioteca.

- Tenho certeza de que deve haver algo que diz sobre isso em algum livro por aqui – comentou Granger, ao se aproximar da mesa onde Weasley a aguardava, carregando uma pilha de livros antigos de magia, feitiços, poções e maldições.

- Levará muito tempo para encontrarmos a resposta para o que acontece com o pobre Harry, assim como vai demorar mais tempo ainda, para encontrarmos um contra-feitiço... – suspirou desolado, vendo que Hermione já devorava um dos livros sem lhe dar atenção.

Passadas algumas horas, e de nada encontrado, Hermione desistiu. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, em completo esgotamento, e derrubou sem querer um dos livros. Ao abaixar-se para apanha-lo, notou que estava aberto em uma página que não havia visto antes, cujo desenho, era em forma de serpente.

- Arte das Trevas, poção do Lado Negro – leu numa das entrelinhas. - Rony! Achei!

- Quê? Onde? Como? Quando? – esfregou os olhos exausto, já pegara no sono fazia tempo.

- Vejamos... Aqui diz sobre uma poção que incita o lado mal da vítima. Ela passa a agir de forma arrogante e contrária a tudo que acha certo.

- Legal, existe um antídoto?

- Sim, e pelo que leio aqui, é fácil.

- Ótimo! Agora vamos preparar o antídoto e levarmos a Harry! – Rony silenciou-se ao ver o semblante sério e preocupado de Hermione.

- Temos um problema... Se a poção foi utilizada como intermédio para uma maldição, será mais complicado da vítima se libertar do efeito nocivo em seu organismo, para isso, será necessário que o que a vítima mais almeja, seja esclarecido, conseguido ou solucionado.

- Não entendo... O que isso quer dizer afinal?

- Quer dizer que... No momento em que Harry foi enfeitiçado, ele tinha em mente algo importante, e se isso não for solucionado ou conseguido, no caso dele querer algo, continuará dominado pela magia, até que o bruxo responsável, lance a maldição.

- Não! Precisamos ajuda-lo!

Ambos deixaram às pressas a biblioteca e correram em busca do menino de óculos. Já fazia algum tempo que a noite chegara e todos já se recolhiam para seus devidos Salão Comunal. Professora McGonagall reunia todos os grifinórios para leva-los a seus respectivos dormitórios. Antes de serem vistos, Hermione puxou Rony pelo braço e se esconderam a um canto escuro, colados à parede.

- Onde ele deve estar? Não o vejo junto dos outro alunos – Weasley sussurrou.

- Ultimamente ele andava encrencando muito com Malfoy, talvez esteja perto das masmorras...

Saindo com cautela, ambos tomaram os corredores que se dirigiam até as masmorras, cujos alunos ali, eram os sonserinos. Já não havia mais ninguém, além do vazio e das tochas acesas, iluminando medonhamente o corredor.

- Oh, não! Chegamos tarde – Hermione lamentou-se.

Sons de passos chamaram a atenção e ambos se esconderam para verem de quem se tratava. E pela surpresa, avistaram Malfoy andando receoso, deixando seu Salão Comunal e seguindo para fora.

- Não é Draco Malfoy? – Rony quis ter certeza.

- O próprio em carne e osso.

Seguindo os passos do loiro, os dois amigos chegaram a uma das portas do castelo, cujo lado dava para a Floresta Proibida. Draco saiu furtivamente e passou a caminhar mais depressa pelo gramado, e pela surpresa dos dois perseguidores, viram uma sombra sair atrás do sonserino, logo reconhecendo ser Potter, que estivera escondido, esperando a fuga de Malfoy.

Já perto da Floresta, Draco deteve-se pensativo. Não queria adentrar ali, era simplesmente pavoroso.

- Não posso contrariar o meu pai... – lembrou-se em voz alta.

- Eu vou com você, não estará sozinho assim.

Draco voltou-se para Harry, com uma distinta expressão de surpresa.

- O que faz aqui, seu louco?

- Te fazendo companhia. É perigoso entrar na Floresta de noite e sozinho.

Uma rajada de vento repentinamente atingiu ambos os rapazes. Harry ficou perturbado, e sua cicatriz começou a doer. Levou a mão ao ferimento que distinguia-se claramente sob a luz da lua.

- Que dor... - gemeu.

- Por Merlin! – Draco segurou a mão de Potter e a tirou da cicatriz. - Não toque, está sensível, pode doer pior.

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios do garoto de óculos, um sorriso de prazer e conforto, que deixou Malfoy envergonhado.

- Ele está vindo... – Potter sussurrou.

- Quem?

- Voldemort.

Ao que sua voz soletrou o nome, a ventania se agravou e ambos tiveram de correr para dentro da Floresta Proibida, pois pedaços de galhos e diversos morcegos preencheram a noite, prontos a ataca-los.

Desesperados e correndo de mãos dadas, não viram em que direção tomaram, apenas se refugiavam do horror que encobriu a noite, até que com um tropeço, Harry foi ao chão junto de Draco.

- Você está bem? – Malfoy olhou ao outro, que havia caído sobre um arbusto sujando-se inteiro de folhas e terra.

- Acho que sim... – Draco nem ouviu a resposta, ficou tenso ao constatar que o outro estava como foi mostrado pelo Espelho Negro que criara.

Não tiveram tempo para maiores reflexões, um enorme vulto lançou-se na direção de ambos, que gritaram, correndo para qualquer lado que lhes convinham no caminho. Aos tropeços, tentavam despistar o maldito bruxo, e em vão se escondiam. Sem pensar em mais nada, Harry correu em direção da saída da Floresta, só queria voltar ao castelo.

- Não Potter! – Draco gritou para o outro, correndo atrás dele. - Se sair daqui, poderá ser atingido por alguma maldição! Aqui dentro, magia não funciona!

Tarde de mais... O garoto de óculos atravessou as últimas árvores e caiu em céu aberto, estonteado pela correria e visões de criaturas estranhas que igual ao vulto de Voldemort, tentou agarra-lo. Sem forças, olhou a Draco, que vinha em sua direção.

- Queria saber o que sente por mim... – murmurou, como se apenas isso importasse.

Uma voz estridente, como se falasse ao ouvido de Potter ecoou.

- Impe..

- Não!

Este grito saído dos lábios do jovem, que tampava os ouvidos, foi o suficiente para que Draco apanhasse do bolso o estranho objeto dado por seu pai, que ao abrir de sua mão, iluminou toda a noite, num clarão azulado repleto de fagulhas cristalinas como estrelas. O vulto do bruxo foi afugentado para dentro da Floresta, onde a escuridão ainda predominava.

Harry abriu os olhos e diante de si, estava Malfoy, o olhar preocupado, os braços a envolver seu corpo. Como era bom ficar assim... Admirar a palidez do rosto de Draco, seu cabelo louro... E sorriu meigamente.

- O que sente, por mim? – suspirou com fraqueza.

- Isso...

Um beijo foi depositado aos lábios de Potter, que fechou os olhos, tomado por uma felicidade arrebatadora, finalmente conseguira o que queria, suas dúvidas se partiram em pedaços e deixaram seu interior como se apenas ficara a lembrança de seu sofrimento. Retribuiu o beijo com carinho e ardor, desmaiando logo em seguida.

* * *

Rony e Hermione estavam dentro do castelo, haviam corrido para lá quando a ventania começou e os estranhos morcegos quase os atacaram, apenas viram que Harry e Draco correram também para dentro da Floresta Proibida, depois, nada mais viram, e a única coisa que restava fazer, era chamar alguém para socorre-los. Desesperados, se atrapalharam na hora de procurar alguém, quando uma luz clareou a noite, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- O que foi isso?

- Creio que não é Magia das Trevas – declarou Hermione, com seu elevado conhecimento.

Encostaram na porta, que dificilmente conseguiram fechar, evitando que os animais noturnos os atacassem, e nada mais ouviam do lado de fora.

- O silêncio reina como se a noite dormisse como de costume – Granger comentou baixo, preocupada com o amigo.

- E Harry?

- Precisamos abrir esta porta.

Decididos, esforçaram-se para puxar a pesada madeira e ao faze-lo, Draco entrou, carregando o outro.

- O que aconteceu? – desesperaram-se.

- Vamos para a enfermaria, ele apenas desmaiou – disse friamente o loiro.

- Já está... Tudo bem agora... – Harry sussurrou, a cabeça de encontro ao pescoço de Malfoy e os braços a envolve-lo pelos ombros.

* * *

N/A: sem muito a dizer, o próximo é o Epílago da primeira parte. 


	10. Parte 1 Epílogo

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 1 Reflexo do Destino**

* * *

**Epílogo **

Harry foi deixado aos cuidados de Madame Promfrey, ficara desacordado por quase uma semana inteira, e sempre era visitado pelos amigos, incluindo um certo loiro, que quando Hermione e Rony iam embora, ele entrava silenciosamente na enfermaria e ficava a observar o moreno, tocando levemente ao rosto deste, com carinho contido e às vezes ao cabelo sedoso.

Numa dessas visitas, Draco sentou-se ao lado de Harry e o admirou por um bom tempo, depois, se debruçou de leve e selou os lábios rosados com os seus. E ao afastar-se, o outro abriu os olhos sorrindo, o verde brilhando distintamente.

- Seu tarado! Aproveitando de um doente! – brincou.

- Estava a fingir, me enganando como se ainda adormecido! – ficou nervoso.

- Queria te surpreender.

Mesmo Draco sendo reservado, dessa vez pareceu bem humorado e riram muito, relembrando o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Esqueceram-se das horas e apenas aproveitavam a companhia um do outro.

- Havia me esquecido! Hoje, se não me engano, é o último dia em Hogwarts, amanhã de manhã pegaremos o trem!

- É sim... – Draco pareceu entristecer.

- A festa de Dumbledore! Hermione e Gina devem estar alarmadas, atormentando o Rony!

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidei de suas tarefas para a festa, as poções estão escondidas no Grande Salão e as duas já estão terminando os preparativos.

- Você é incrível! – Harry abraçou Draco com alegria, finalmente fariam algo para homenagear Dumbledore.

De rostos colados, ambos enrubesceram, mas deixaram a vergonha de lado e se beijaram mais um pouquinho, sentindo como era gostoso permanecerem juntos.

- Potter... – Draco interrompeu o beijo. - Eu vou contra tudo que me ensinaram e contra o meu próprio pai... Tem certeza de que...

- Claro! Gosto de você, e agora tenho certeza de que você também gosta de mim!

Malfoy observou o menino de óculos e notou o distinto e inigualável brilho de Potter. Realmente, este era o verdadeiro Harry, aquele cuja presença marcou desde que o viu no primeiro dia de aula. Trocaram mais algumas palavrinhas e beijinhos, até que com custo, Draco saiu da enfermaria, para que Harry se arrumasse e se dirigisse ao Grande Salão.

A festa foi um sucesso e surpreendeu a todos os professores, que não sabiam como os quatro amigos fizeram para aprontarem tudo em total segredo. Divertiram praticamente o dia inteiro. Harry olhou a Dumbledore, que sorria animado pela diversão de todos, mas em seu rosto, Potter notou que no fundo, mesmo sem dizer nada, ele sabia da festa, dos acontecimentos que se sucederam e quando seu olhar sábio, fitou-se aos seus verdes, soube que estava orgulhoso com sua atuação.

"Ainda terá de passar por muitas coisas... Harry Potter" – dizia o olhar do mago.

* * *

Após a festa, todos se encontravam dormindo exaustos, além de homenagearem Dumbledore, serviu como uma despedida para o próximo ano, e todos, sem exceção, adoraram. Regressando a seu Salão Comunal, Harry e Draco caminhavam juntos e pararam num corredor deserto.

- Me mandará correspondências? – o moreno perguntou desconfiado.

- Todos os dias!

- Seu pai me odeia... Será que vai aceitar?

- Não se preocupe, ele não é tão insensível, a ponto de ferir o próprio filho, afinal, foi ele quem nos salvou de... Você sabe quem.

- Tem razão.

Mais animados, se despediram calorosamente num abraço demorado e num beijo sufocante. Não poderiam se despedir no trem, isso era óbvio. Cada um foi para seu Salão Comunal, e quando Harry se dirigia ao seu, notou algo de estranho, perto da janela. Ao se aproximar, um vento lhe tocou o rosto, fazendo-o sentir um estranho calafrio, e uma frase se apoderou de sua mente:

- Obliviate! Esqueça que ama Draco Malfoy!

Com uma forte tontura, Harry caiu ao chão, e do escuro, a silhueta de uma garota se fez ao lado do corpo estendido, uma varinha em mãos e um brilho nos olhos.

* * *

Todos embarcavam no trem, o tumulto era grande, mas nada de alarmante, logo, todos estariam em suas casas e curtindo as férias.

Harry caminhava sozinho, pois Hermione e Rony se apressaram em tomarem lugar no trem lotado, e não queriam perder a condução.

- Potter.

- Malfoy? – olhou surpreso por estar sendo chamado pelo loiro arrogante que o odiava.

- Em que parte vai ficar? Assim poderei ocupar um lugar perto do se" – disse baixinho.

- Nem pensar! Você e suas brincadeirinhas sem graça! Quero distância de você e de confusões!

- Do que está falando? Parece que nem mais se lembra do que passamos.

- Não passamos nada, aliás, se passamos alguma coisa, só pode ter sido horrível e eu estava enfeitiçado!

Um tapa chamou a atenção de alguns que passavam, e chocado, meio que abalado, Harry viu Draco passar correndo pelos outros e sumir na multidão. Levou a mão ao rosto que ardia e avermelhava com rapidez, sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

- O que eu fiz? – se perguntou espantado, jamais imaginaria que isso magoasse tanto um Malfoy, que o desprezava pior do que ele próprio havia falado.

No trem, não encontrou nenhum sinal do loiro, e lá no fundo, estava agoniado, seu interior se arrependia amargamente de ter dito aquilo para Draco. Não sabia porquê, mas o via de forma diferente do de costume, era como se tudo havia mudado, as rinchas, as brincadeiras, os insultos... E só se lembrava que passou pelas aventuras na Floresta Proibida e que o viu na enfermaria, nada mais lembrava. Foi com esta 'falta de algo', que Harry voltou para a casa de seus tios e se consumiu durante toda a férias nesse tormento estranho e na lembrança de Draco, que agora, passaria, com certeza, a odiá-lo ainda mais.

Fim da primeira parte

* * *

**N/A: **este é o final da primeira parte. A segunda parte eu escrevi os primeiros capítulos, mas não postarei, visto que não tenho muitos reviews, sinal de que a fic deixou muito a desejar. Para não pará-la pela metade da primeira fase, eu decidi postar até aqui.

Talvez eu a continue, mas por enquanto fica suspensa em tempo indeterminado para novos capítulos. Obrigada quem comentou, e quem acompanhou até aqui. Bjus.


	11. Parte 2 Prólogo

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 2 A Sombra de uma Lembrança**

**Par:** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Gênero: **Romance / Drama

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi / Lemon / Homem x Homem - se não gosta não leia.

**Aviso: **Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação: **a fic é dividida em 3 partes.

**Resumo: **Parte 2: Harry tenta buscar o que perdeu, e uma força interior o move a conquistar certo loiro, cujo ódio e desprezo parecem piores que nos outros anos. Porém, uma pessoa parece querer atrapalhar. O quê o Espelho D'água poderá revelar?

* * *

**Prólogo**

Seu corpo estava molhado pelo suor, corria debalde, passando pelo gramado, a noite a encobrir seu vulto na escuridão, tropeçara algumas vezes, sujara as roupas de terra, mas não se importava, sua mão esfolada num desses tombos ardia e derramava algumas gotas vermelhas, mas não deu a mínima, seus pulmões doíam por falta de ar, mas continuou correndo, até alcançar a Floresta, parou aos tropeços, a boca semi-aberta buscando ar, o suor a lhe escorrer pela fronte, e sem perder mais um segundo, entrou na escuridão ignorando os perigos, ignorando a própria vida, pois queria ver, ter certeza absoluta, através da magia criada por Draco, queria consultar o que as plácidas águas negra daquele espelho no lago lhe revelaria sobre o futuro... Lhe revelaria sobre Harry...

* * *

É estranho o que acontece em nosso organismo quando estamos na chamada puberdade... Sentimentos inovadores vem e vão tão rápido que nos sentimos totalmente perdidos. Harry Potter já estava deixando essa fase louca, e já sentira paixões arrebatadoras, raiva desnecessária e tristezas quase que dolorosamente marcantes. O que não era nada fácil, pois foi nessa fase de sua vida que o 'Você Sabe Quem' escolheu para importuná-lo. Talvez fosse isso que o deixou meio que de lado se tratando em namoros e ralações sexuais.

Já passavam das três da manhã, e o brilho dos seus olhos podia ser visto graças a claridade da lua, a entrar pela janela. Não conseguia dormir, estava inquieto interiormente, mas se mantinha imóvel, apenas olhando o céu negro, coberto de estrelas.

"Draco..." – murmurou bem baixinho e viu as estrelas se moverem lentamente, formando um dragão resplandecente a piscar iluminando a noite.

Seu corpo estremeceu frente aquela visão, levou a mão ao peito e apertou sôfrego, a camisa do pijama, puxando desajeitadamente até arrebentar alguns botões e permitir que a brisa fria que soprava da janela lhe refrescasse o peito desnudado, ajudando a respirar melhor. Seu olhar se prendeu mais intenso naquelas estrelas, com um brilho diferente, e sentia o calor aumentar, e pela primeira vez, após se deitar, seu corpo se moveu, virando-se de costas para o colchão, a franja caindo para trás, desvendando sua cicatriz, mas continuava a olhar para a janela, seguindo as linhas formadas pelas estrelas transformadas em dragão, e voltou a murmurar baixinho, contendo uma certa tensão nos lábios...

"Draco...".

* * *

**Importante!**

**N/A:** queria pedir desculpas, mas vocês tem que me entender que se não recebo reviews, não sei se estou escrevendo e postando de besteira, gastando esse tempo que poderia usar para escrever e postar minhas outras fics com mais rapidez. Eu vi que tem uma quantidade considerável de Hits nessa fic, mas como ter certeza de que a pessoa não está somente entrando, lendo um trecho e caindo fora não gostando?

Desculpa a todos que estão acompanhando! Vou continuar a postar então.

Agradecimentos a:

**Fabi **- olá, obrigada pelo comentário e pela força em continuá-la, e desculpa, postarei sim, mas como essa parte não tenho pronta como a anterior, demorarei um pouco nos capítulos, para escrevê-los, ok! Bjus!

**Yoru** - olá! obrigada pela força e realmente me senti perdida se estava ou não postando de besteira, só não me importei, pois a primeira parte já estava escrita, já na segunda e terceira, terei de escrever, o que consome tempo, coisa que não tenho muito. Atenderei aos pedidos e continuarei a manter um ritmo de atualização, conforme os capítulos forem ficando prontos. Bjus!

**Lilly W. Malfoy** - olá! recebi seus 3 reviews. Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo incentivo! Bem, coloquei meu email no profile, se quiser, está lá. E como pedido, fic de volta a ativa. Bjus!

Estes três primeiros capítulos que postarei, serão dedicado a vocês! Por enquanto este é o Prólogo, mas já está escrito o cap 1 e 2, só falta revisá-los, o que não demorarei muito.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	12. Parte 2 Capítulo 1

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 2 A Sombra de uma Lembrança**

**N/A: **dedicado a Fabi, Yoru e Lilly W. Malfoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Estranho Quebra-cabeça**

Olhos atentos procuravam alguém por trás das lentes. Não estava no trem, nem na plataforma de desembarque, só restava encontra-lo em Hogwarts, mas a escola era imensa, e os sonserinos ocupavam as masmorras, bem longe das demais casas que se utilizavam das escadas móveis para irem a seus dormitórios.

- Harry, é por aqui! – a voz de Hermione soou um pouco preocupada pela distração do amigo, desde que se encontraram.

- É mesmo... Onde estou com a cabeça? – sorriu com vergonha, pois sabia exatamente onde estava seus pensamentos, desde quando tomavam o trem de volta para casa.

Os três amigos caminhavam juntos pelos imensos corredores até o Grande Salão, pois como sempre, era iniciada o ritual de seleção aos novos alunos, como já havia passado em seu primeiro ano naquela estranha, porém fabulosa escola de magia. Hermione e Rony iam á frente, enquanto Potter seguia alguns passos atrás, voltando a cabeça, hora para a direita, hora para a esquerda, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Com jeito, Weasley encostou-se em Granger para que esta pudesse ouvi-lo melhor, e sussurrou com ar desconfiado:

- Reparou Mione? Harry anda com a cabeça nas nuvens, quanto mais agora, está tropeçando em pedras inexistentes e sacudindo a cabeça de um lado a outro, como um louco. Ou está enfeitiçado, ou está apaixonado... Parece procurar alguém constantemente.

- Ou talvez esteja querendo tomar satisfações pelo bofetão que levou no embarque... – Rony seguiu o olhar de Hermione, deparando-se com a porta do outro lado do salão, cuja pessoa que adentrava por ela, não era ninguém mais que Draco Malfoy, seguido pelos seus dois armários ambulantes.

Nesse mesmo instante, Harry também o notara, e seu corpo retesou numa estranha tensão, ao que seu coração deu um salto preocupante. Continuava sem entender o motivo que levara Malfoy a lhe dar aquele tapa e sumir, como se ocultando dos demais olhares, a mágoa que certamente, apenas ele vira em seu rosto pálido. Mas ali, o loiro se encontrava diferente, até mesmo dos demais anos decorrentes em Hogwarts. Seu rosto estava belo como sempre, porém, parecia lívido de uma raiva incomum, seu olhar acinzentado reluziam ódio num brilho intenso, que o tornava de uma tonalidade chumbo líquido. Via cinismo, superioridade e maldade emanando por aquela figura que se mostrava imponente. Talvez fosse pelo seu ar esnobador e impiedoso, que Crable e Goyle mantinham-se um passo atrás de Draco, cabeças baixas com respeito e medo, e os demais sonserinos lhe davam passagem, saindo de seu caminho até a mesa.

- Por todos os bruxos! – praguejou Hermione. - Parece que ele voltou renovado, saído diretamente do fogo do inferno! Esse ano promete ser um dos piores!

- Sabe... – o ruivo sussurrou com preocupação nem um pouco característico, se tratando de um assunto que ele desprezava. - O pai de Malfoy não apareceu nenhum dia das férias, lá no serviço, meu pai tinha falado. Lúcio Malfoy não é de se atrasar, quanto menos deixar de ir trabalhar por tanto tempo... Havia acontecido algo, de certa forma, na casa dos Malfoy, mas com quem ou com o que, ninguém soube responder. Tudo lá é um mistério.

- Está insinuando que Draco Malfoy passou mal? – Harry perguntara espontaneamente, e visivelmente preocupado.

- Não, Harry! Estou insinuando que talvez, eles se envolveram nesse período, com as Artes das Trevas... Como aquele loiro-azedo completará dezessete anos, seu papai obviamente o estava ingressando na magia obscura que rege o nome Malfoy desde a idade das pedras.

- Faz sentido... – raciocinou Granger. - Ou o que aconteceria? Ainda mais, se tratando daquela família de três. A mãe de Draco vive viajando e o pai dele, tem uma saúde de ferro, mesmo tentando matá-lo, ele não morre, e o mesmo vale para o filho único e mimado.

- Por Deus, vocês dois... E se realmente aconteceu algo com alguém? Não podemos ficar tomando conclusões precipitadas, podemos estar falando sobre um acontecimento trágico, ou no mínimo, grave... – Potter murmurou inconformado, com uma angústia que até ele mesmo, se surpreendia poder estar sentindo.

- Se fosse isso, quem se importaria? Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém se importa com os Malfoy, nem mesmo as demais famílias sonserinas. Esse é o preço que se paga, por serem desprezíveis – Rony deu de ombros.

Hermione nada disse, apenas observava a estranha reação de Harry, que se calara entristecido. Seu olhar se dirigiu até a mesa da Sonserina, e firmou-se em Draco. Este parecia muito bem, mas em certos momentos, enquanto todos não o notava, uma dor se manifestava, e logo desaparecia, como se nunca estivera ali, naqueles olhos cínicos e perfeitos.

- Talvez, você tenha razão, Harry... – comentou em seguida, chamando a atenção de ambos os meninos.

- Razão? – ficou confuso.

- Como você está vendo Malfoy? Nesse exato momento? – seus olhos focalizaram o garoto de óculos.

- Ele me parece estranho... Quero dizer, ele é tudo que sempre foi, mas em quantidade maior e pior...

- Por que está perguntando isso, Mione? – Rony estava intrigado, sabia que a amiga notou ou descobriu algo.

- Quando uma pessoa não quer que as outras saibam como ela realmente é, ela sobrepõe uma personalidade criada, ou aumentada, em si mesma. Dessa forma, confundem os outros, e eles não descobrem o que não quer que seja descoberto. Isso se chama, popularmente, de máscara.

- Sim, mas o que tem haver com Malfoy? – Weasley fez a sua tradicional pergunta frente aos raciocínios de Hermione.

- Quer dizer que Draco Malfoy, está tentando ocultar das pessoas, o que está passando. Eu o notava enquanto vocês conversavam, e reparei, em questão de segundos, uma certa dispersão nele, um vazio ou uma dor... Não sei ao certo. O que estamos vendo, é o que ele quer que nós vemos, ou seja, ele está fingindo.

- Você quer dizer que ele não é assim? Digo, ele está sofrendo por dentro? – Harry conteve a respiração, saber que Draco sofria, o fazia sofrer também.

- Pode ser...

O chamado de Dumbledore fez todo o salão ficar em silêncio, começando o discurso e as apresentações aos novatos, as regras e por último, a classificação dos alunos nas suas respectivas casas. Ao término, o grande banquete de abertura.

Enquanto comiam e conversavam, Harry não pôde conter o impulso de olhar para Draco, e estremeceu ao vê-lo o olhando, piscou algumas vezes, sem poder desprender os olhos dos olhos acinzentados, ao que Malfoy estreitou os olhos e com gesto impertinente de quem diz 'o que está olhando?', deu de ombros e empenhou uma conversa banal com outro sonserino, que se postava em sua frente, do outro lado da mesa.

- Deve ter acontecido algo que não me recordo... Afinal, por que Malfoy me agrediria na plataforma do trem? – sussurrou para que somente Granger e Weasley o ouvisse..

- Como assim, Harry? – inquiriu a menina, intrigada.

- Me diga alguma vez que Draco Malfoy me agrediu...

- Nunca, ele é covarde pois você possui a marca, já Hermione e eu... Pagamos o pato – Rony torceu o nariz.

- Ele nunca relou um dedo em mim... E naquele dia, foi como se algo muito horrível eu tivesse feito a ele, para que me desse aquele bofetão... E eu sinceramente sinto que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa importante.

- Faz sentido... – Hermione raciocinou por um tempo, logo, concluiu. - Depois das aulas, nos encontraremos perto da cabana de Hagrid, para conversar melhor sobre isso.

Os dois garotos afirmaram com a cabeça e trataram de se distraírem com outros assuntos, amenizando a ansiedade. Draco não dirigiu mais nenhum olhar à mesa da Grifinória, continuava calado como sempre fora, desde que entrara na escola de magia, bem, pelo menos a que Harry se recordava.

* * *

As aulas que tivera junto com os sonserinos foram as piores, pelo que pôde se lembrar. A tenção de ficar no mesmo ambiente que Malfoy era quase que insuportável, e ao mesmo tempo gratificante. Já estava se achando um louco, pois a controvérsia de emoções era berrante e absurda que ficou a aula toda distraído. Não soube conjurar uma magia simples na aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e todos deram muitas risadas. Incluindo Rony, que se desculpava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Na saída, preferiu se adiantar e buscar os corredores das masmorras, afina, para piorar o seu dia, iriam para a aula de Poções.

- Harry, espere! Foi divertido, sei que não devia rir, mas foi engraçado quando você ficou preso no encanto de acorrentamento... Desculpe!

Potter olhou para Rony com um pouco de desconfiança, mas sabia que o erro foi seu próprio, sorriu e aguardou que o amigo e Hermione o alcançasse.

- Depois da aula do Snape, vamos para o local combinado, não esqueçam! – lembrou Granger, com ar de suspense.

Na sala de aula, o mais profundo silêncio se fazia, enquanto o único som a se ouvir eram os passos lentos do professor Snape. Todos copiavam algumas fórmulas de contra feitiço e umas poções simples de sonífero. Vendo a receita, Weasley sorriu e cutucou Harry discretamente, enquanto o sombrio professor estava na outra ponta da classe, e de costas.

- Lembra na festa para Dumbledore? Você fez um ponche de sonífero com as poções que a Mione te passou, foi muito legal ver Crable e Goyle dormirem e roncarem a festa inteira.

- Poções? – Harry ficou sem entender, lembrava-se que Hermione havia lhe dado um livreto contendo várias poções, pois ficara encarregado de prepará-las, mas não se lembrava de ter feito nenhuma, porém se lembrava que na festa, havia poções e encantamentos misturados aos doces e confetes. - Estranho... Eu não me lembro de ter feito nenhuma poção ou encantamento...

- Senhor Potter! – veio a voz de Snape, do outro lado da sala. - Pelo visto o senhor gostaria de esclarecer algumas dúvidas, por que não as faz perante a sala, para que todos possam aprender também?

- Não... Senhor... – se constrangeu. - É que... Eu não sou muito bom em poções... Digo, me é um pouco confuso...

Draco, que estava numa mesa afastada, deixou cair um frasco da mão, ao ouvir tais palavras, seu rosto corou levemente e se entristeceu baixando a vista. O barulho causado pelo vidro batendo na mesa chamou a atenção de todos para si.

- Está se sentindo mal, senhor Malfoy? – Snape estranhou tal comportamento.

- Não senhor, apenas me escapou dos dedos... – a voz lhe saiu tão baixa e tão forçada, que pensou que não conseguiria responder.

Harry prestava total atenção nos movimentos e fala de Draco, reparando que ele não estava em seu estado normal. Podia ver apenas o seu perfil, os fios alourados delineando o rosto rosado... Rosado? Arqueou a sobrancelha, Draco Malfoy estava corado, e não pálido como de costume. Mas não teve tempo de continuar suas inquisições particulares, quando Snape voltou a atenção a seu lado.

- Bem, senhor Potter, se não entende minha aula, se deve ao fato do senhor se manter em constante distração e falta de interesse, se não fosse assim, deixaria de prosear com o senhor Weasley e prestaria atenção ao que estou explicando e ao que está fazendo.

- Desculpe, professor Snape...

* * *

No fim da aula, todos se encontraram no local combinado. Hagrid não estava pois havia ido cuidar de alguns animais misteriosos que tanto gostava. Hermione, que já se encontrava no lugar, analisou a fisionomia dos dois amigos antes de começar a conversa.

- Bem, Harry, você havia dito que não faz a menor idéia do porquê de Malfoy o ter agredido, mas parece que aconteceu alguma coisa e não se lembra...

- Sim... Mais ou menos isso...

- E hoje, na aula, Harry havia me dito que não se lembrava de ter feito as poções e os encantamentos da festa – interveio Rony, com um pouco de confusão estampada na face. - O que é estranho, pois foi ele mesmo quem trouxe as poções e nos avisou para não beber o ponche azul, que continha um fraco sonífero, e nem comer das bombas de chocolate, pois estas explodiam de verdade...

- Eu disse isso? – Potter parecia mais perdido que antes.

- Você não se lembra? Isso é estranho... Muito estranho... – raciocinou Hermione, durante alguns minutos de silêncio. - Você só pode ter sido enfeitiçado... Não há outra resposta.

- Mas qual feitiço? Que feitiço faria com que Harry perdesse apenas partes isoladas de suas lembranças? – Rony argumentou.

- Claro! É isso mesmo, Rony! – gritou Granger, batendo palmas e deixando ambos os meninos confusos.

- Descobriu algo? – Potter precisava de uma luz, pois viver dessa maneira e sentindo-se culpado pela reação de Malfoy o estava deixando louco.

- Farei algumas perguntas e você me responde se lembra ou não, para termos certeza do que exatamente você se esqueceu, certo?

- Certo...

- Bem... – ela começou. - Você se lembra de quando seguiu Gina junto com o Rony e nos descobriu num quartinho abandonado, fazendo os preparativos para a festa surpresa?

- Sim, de manhã fomos para as aulas de Transmutação, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia, depois falamos com Hagrid e fomos para a aula de Aritmancia. Eu tive treino de Quadribol e no meio da noite, o Rony me acordou para seguir a Gina, achamos vocês duas e você ordenou que fossemos buscar umas flores na Floresta...

- Ordenei?

- Não, Mione... Você não ordenou, você mandou agressivamente que fôssemos buscar as tais flores – intrometeu Weasley, inconformado, lembrando-se perfeitamente do medo que passou, sem mesmo ter saído do castelo.

- Continua, Harry, e você, Rony, nem uma palavra! – ameaçou estreitando os olhos.

- Quando íamos sair a professora Mcgonagal me pegou andando pelo castelo, mas não conseguiu pegar o Rony, não tivemos como obter as flores e no dia seguinte, você me deu o livreto de poções e encantamentos, que seria minha parte na festa...

- Peraí... Você pulou a parte que ficou em detenção, você se esqueceu? – Rony voltou a se manifestar na conversa.

- Bem... – Harry pensou um pouco. - De fato, não me recordo qual foi minha detenção...

- Você não se lembra que teve de ir toda noite, limpar o Corujal?

- Não...

- E quando você foi levado a enfermaria?

- Eu fui para a enfermaria? – assustou-se. - Quem me levou até a enfermaria?

- Não sabemos, e você não chegou a comentar nada... – Hermione balançou a cabeça enfatizando suas palavras.

- E quando deu aquele fenômeno assustador no meio da noite, com trovoadas e relâmpagos e todos assustados se reuniram no Salão Comunal, mas você estava na detenção, e depois o feitiço que te lançaram que o deixou atrevido a ponto de encarar e desafiar Draco Malfoy na frente de toda a escola?

- Es-espere! Está indo muito rápido, Rony, desse jeito Harry não vai entender uma palavra! – Hermione respirou fundo e sorriu para o assustado garoto de óculos. - E então? Se lembra de quando o 'Você Sabe Quem' tentou atacar você, e de repente, quem veio te trazendo no colo foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy?

Pálido, tão pálido como uma estátua de gesso, sua vista quase perdeu o foco e chegou a sentir uma leve tontura. Levou a mão direita á testa, enxugando pequenas gotículas de suor que se acumulara ali. Sua mente estava dando reviravoltas e não chegava a nenhuma conclusão, e o pior, não se lembrava de nada do que os dois amigos lhe disseram. Olhou-os perplexos e só teve de negar com a cabeça...

- Desses acontecimentos, eu não me recordo de uma única vez que estive perto de Malfoy, senão na plataforma, quando ele me bateu...

- Então, isso significa que...

- Draco Malfoy foi o responsável de Harry perder parte das lembranças! – precipitou-se Rony, apertando os punhos e estreitando os olhos com muita raiva estampada no rosto. - Aquele desgraçado do loiro-azedo!

- Não! – gritou Hermione, tentando chamar a atenção de volta a si. - Você não deixou que eu terminasse! Malfoy não teria o por quê de fazer isso, e ele, pelo que pude notar, no decorrer do dia, ele saiu tão prejudicado quanto Harry, nessa história toda... Me diga, o que foi que ele te disse, antes de te bater?

Potter pensou por um tempo, antes de responder. - Perguntou em que cabina eu iria me instalar, para poder ficar na do lado... Ou algo assim. E parecia que ele não estava me atazanando...

- E? – insistiu Granger.

- E eu respondi da pior maneira possível, dizendo que não caía na dele e que sabia que era apenas para nos atormentar a viagem toda... E... – seus olhos se perderam no vazio enquanto se recordava da expressão de Malfoy, tão triste, decepcionado e magoado ao mesmo tempo. - E foi como se eu o tivesse ferido no peito, seus olhos... – sua voz se extinguiu, pois o arrependimento era tão forte, que queria ir até Draco e se desculpar pelo que fez, mesmo sem saber o que havia feito.

- O que tinha no olhar de Malfoy? – Hermione continuou a insistir.

- Dor, mágoa, tristeza, tudo ao mesmo tempo, eu podia até jurar, que vi, seus olhos marejarem, mas não tenho certeza, foi tudo tão rápido, tão... Estranho...

O silêncio reinou após as palavras de Potter. Nem Rony, nem Hermione se atreviam a discutir sobre o comportamento de Malfoy. Como ninguém dava mostras de falar ou voltarem para o castelo, Granger teve de tomar a iniciativa.

- Escuta, Harry. Eu vou pensar e pesquisar sobre isso. Não me pergunte como, que nem mesmo eu sei! Mas daremos um jeito e descobriremos quem lançou o feitiço Obliviate em você, assim, saberemos como reverte-lo.

- Se sabemos que é o Obliviate, já não sabemos qual é o feitiço lançado?

Hermione encarou Rony profundamente nos olhos, tentando manter a calma. - Tenho que saber qual foram as palavras ditas junto com o feitiço, não percebeu que o esquecimento de Harry é em fase? Ele apenas se esqueceu dos momentos que passara com Malfoy, e isso já nos leva a um começo!

- Então, as palavras foram: 'Obliviate, esqueça que Draco Malfoy existe!' ou então: 'Obliviate, esqueça do que Draco Malfoy te fez!', ou então...

- Rony! Se fosse isso, Harry nem saberia quem era o Malfoy, quando este passou na sua frente! Ou iria se esquecer de tudo, tudo mesmo que ele fez desde que entrou em Hogwarts. E você se esqueceu Harry?

Potter apenas negou com a cabeça, o que havia esquecido era em relação aos últimos acontecimentos, talvez já soubesse que desde o momento que Rony o acordara aquela noite, nunca mais as coisas seriam as mesmas... Regressaram em silêncio e de mente inquietas, pois tudo era muito estranho e misterioso. De tantas pessoas ou momentos importantes na vida de Harry Potter, por que o conjurador quis excluir apenas trechos casuais e em relação a Draco Malfoy? Era a dúvida que não saía da cabeça de Hermione. Aconteceu algo muito importante nesse período, e alguém sabia tudo que aconteceu, para se utilizar do feitiço certo, usando as palavras certas... Mas quais foram as palavras certas?

* * *

**N/A:** certo, tomei vergonha na cara quando dei por mim e vi o quão curto era o prólogo. Assim, revisei meio às pressas esse cap, espero que me perdoem pelos erros gramaticais. Abraços a todos que estão acompanhando.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Parte 2 Capítulo 2

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: Parte 2 A Sombra de uma Lembrança**

Dedicado a: Fabi, Yoru e Lilly W. Malfoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - O Amargo Sabor da Indiferença**

O dia seguinte praticamente se arrastou, para um certo rapaz de óculos. Passara as aulas distraído e poucas vezes falara com seus dois melhores amigos. Hermione e Rony estavam fazia horas na biblioteca, procurando algum livro que descrevesse os efeitos das palavras no feitiço Obliviate. Livros e mais livros eram postos sobre a pequena mesa de estudos, e nada de encontrarem o que procuravam.

- Acho que já passamos por isso antes... – comentou Weasley tomado de tédio. - E por coincidência, era por causa de Harry...

- Não reclame e procure nesse outro livro aqui, talvez encontraremos algo de interessante.

- Oh, não... Aí vem o professor Snape... – Rony sussurrou depressa.

Severus Snape caminhava tranqüilamente em direção a parte reservada da biblioteca, onde os alunos só podiam ter acesso com autorização de um superior, e apenas para pegar o livro correspondente. Hermione tentou aparentar o mais natural possível, como se fosse possível, devido sua mesa estar entulhada de livros, mas qual não foi a surpresa ao verem que Draco Malfoy o acompanhava os passos, de nariz empinado e olhar de desprezo para todos que atreviam a olhá-lo.

- O que Malfoy faz com o professor Snape? – Granger ficou curiosa.

- Vai lá saber o que se passa na cabeça de um sonserino... E o professor Snape também estudou na Sonserina, devem estar tramando alguma coisa...

- Rony, será que você só pensa nisso?

Weasley deu de ombros e enfiou o nariz no livro indicado pela amiga, mas Hermione, ao invés de fazer o mesmo, resolveu ficar de olho na dupla que adentrou a área restrita, e que ainda não saíra de lá.

* * *

Draco aguardava que Snape lhe desse o livro que pedira para pesquisar seu trabalho sobre poções, queria descrever sobre uma fórmula difícil e rara de se preparar. Assim, talvez manteria sua mente voltada apenas nos estudos ao invés de se remoer por dentro, sofrendo por algo tolo, sem sentido e que na realidade, se não fosse tão fraco, nem era para estar passando pelo que estava passando.

Enquanto o professor procurava entre os livros, não deixou de notar que em um deles, escondido num canto da estante, havia na capa duas letras góticas entrelaçadas formando um brasão.

- L... M... – leu as letras pausadamente e em voz alta, ficou um pouco curioso, e resolveu por perguntar ao professor. - Senhor Snape, essa estante pertence a que tipo de magia?

Severus se aproximou de Draco, trazendo o livro que o rapaz pedira, e atendendo a pergunta, buscou o topo da estante para ler de que se tratava.

- Não são exatamente magias, e sim, pertences inadmissíveis tomados de alguns alunos nos anos decorrentes em Hogwarts...

- Pertences pessoais, e prejudiciais?

- Sim, como magias caseiras condensadas, artefatos mortais, livros de Magia Negra...

- E o que seria este aqui? – apontou ao pequeno e grosso livro de capa de veludo preto, em bordas prateadas, cujo brasão, também prata ainda permanecia nítido, mesmo com o passar dos anos.

Snape estremeceu ao reconhecer aquele livro, ficou um pouco descomposto, o que não passou despercebido por Draco. - Não é um livro, e sim um diário... O Diário de Lúcio Malfoy, quando estudava em Hogwarts...

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram de espanto, fitou mais uma vez aquela preciosidade esquecida dentre os demais objetos empoeirados da biblioteca. A vida e a adolescência de seu pai estava descrita linha por linha, dentro daquela capa de veludo desgastada pelos anos. E por qual motivo, foi confiscada e isolada naquela parte? Que segredos traziam? Que perigos poderia haver em um diário pessoal? Não fazia a menor idéia, mas estava louco por conhecer os segredos de seu pai. Percebendo o fascínio do rapaz pelo diário, Snape o puxou pelo braço, afinal, o chamara algumas vezes, mas ele ao menos o ouvira, e o arrastou para fora da área proibida.

- Escuta, garoto, não adianta se interessar pelo que traz aquelas páginas amareladas, pois não poderá ao menos retirá-lo daquela estante. Esqueça que seu pai teve um diário quando adolescente e esqueça que ele se encontra aqui em Hogwarts... Não entre em confusão por algo do passado de seu pai, que nem mesmo ele, quis reaver o seu diário.

Hermione estava debruçada sobre o livro, mas mantinha atenção na conversa dos dois, como estavam um pouco longe e falavam baixo, não conseguiu ouvir nada além das frases de esqueça e passado de alguém. E a julgar a fisionomia de Draco, que continuava de olhos fitos na área restrita, o assunto se encontrava ali dentro. Esperou que ambos sumissem pelo mesmo caminho que vieram, para só então, conversar com Weasley.

- Percebeu? – sussurrou, como se ainda não tivesse a certeza de que os dois haviam ido.

- Pela fisionomia de Snape, não pareceu assunto agradável...

- Tem alguma coisa lá dentro que chamou a atenção de Malfoy...

- Seria em relação a Harry?

- Não sei ao certo... Mas vou ficar de olho em Malfoy... Se ele também está envolvido nisso tudo, talvez ele seja a chave de nossa descoberta...

Rony suspirou fundo, quando Hermione começava a falar dessa maneira, com certeza se empenharia dia e noite para conseguir o que pretende. Voltou a analisar o restante dos livros, sem argumentar.

* * *

Draco caminhava agora longe da biblioteca, passava pelos corredores que levavam às masmorras, no intuito de se trancar em seu quarto e estudar o final da tarde inteira. Mas o som de uma voz lhe chamou a atenção, falava baixo e repetidamente. Estancou no mesmo lugar, não podia se distrair com ele, principalmente com ele, não depois do que passou. Entretanto, como movido por uma força invisível e mais forte que a sua, já se encontrava dando os primeiros passos em direção ao som de timbre tão familiar e que sabia exatamente quem encontraria atrás daquela porta. Era uma sala não muito grande, onde guardavam as velhas vassouras dos antigos estudantes de Hogwarts. Como nada ali era útil, a sala permanecia sempre fechada e ninguém se interessava entrar nela. A porta de tonalidade escura se camuflava na escuridão daquele lado do corredor, e estava ligeiramente encostada.

Com cautela, esgueirou-se pela parede e bisbilhotou o interior do cômodo através da pequena brecha, vendo perfeitamente o perfil de Harry Potter. Ele estava sentado num grande baú, a varinha em punho fazendo círculos no ar enquanto conjurava o feitiço.

- Prior Incantato... Prior Incantato!

Harry mirava a varinha em direção a um espelho velho e quebrado, no qual se mirava. Estava tão aflito que tentava se utilizar de qualquer encantamento, conjuração ou evocação para tentar se recordar do que se esquecera. Apertou a varinha entre os dedos, os olhos já cheio de lágrimas por se sentir frustrado em realizar magias inúteis.

- Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem! – com raiva por não obter nenhum resultado, esmurrou a madeira em que estava sentado. - Droga! Lembre-se! Lembre-se Harry Potter! Por que Draco Malfoy te bateu?

Ao ouvir, Draco regressou o passo se afastando da porta, estava mais confuso do que antes, ou talvez nunca estivera confuso, e sim magoado, mas depois dessas palavras, seu corpo ficou tenso e lá no fundo, houve uma repentina reviravolta. O que afinal estava acontecendo? Não pôde terminar seu raciocínio, passos pelo corredor o fizeram recobrar a realidade de onde estava e se apressou em sumir dali.

Harry assustou-se com o ruído perto da porta, encostou-se na parede, entre os tecidos velhos que cobriam os móveis antigos e ficou em expectativa, olhando para a porta, quando, ela se abriu lentamente e reconheceu os cabelos cheios de Hermione.

- Harry? – sussurrou a garota.

- Aqui – disse, saindo de seu precário esconderijo.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei, Rony havia me dito que você vinha às vezes para cá, ficar sozinho...

- Encontrou alguma coisa?

A garota balançou a cabeça tristemente. Era horrível ver seu amigo naquela situação, mas não deixou se levar por esse sentimento, procurara Potter no intuito de dizer-lhe o que suspeitava e qual seriam seus planos para com Malfoy.

- Hoje ele entrou na área restrita da biblioteca junto com o professor Snape... E pareceu-me que ele viu algo muito importante lá dentro, mas que o professor não permitiu que ele tocasse... Como não encontrei nada nos livros, e levando em consideração que a conjuração varia conforme o bruxo que a usou, seria muito evasivo encontrar alguma resposta concreta. Então, resolvi ficar na cola de Malfoy, e analisar tudo e qualquer reação por parte dele, pois tenho certeza que o conjurador estará perto dele, afinal, sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e como fazer...

- Sabe que Malfoy não gosta que o persigam... Ele vai cismar ainda mais com você, se desconfiar de algo...

- Disso, não se preocupe, mas eu vim aqui, para pedir uma ajuda...

- Qualquer coisa, Hermione... Eu faço qualquer coisa...

- Trate-o com indiferença, assim, será mais fácil de eu chegar a uma conclusão, e tirar algumas dúvidas que tenho já faz algum tempo... Certo?

- Não sei porque isso, mas tudo bem, se assim te ajudará... – Harry se aproximou da amiga e se abraçaram com carinho. Se não fosse por seus amigos, não saberia fazer muita coisa nessa vida.

* * *

Colocando o plano de Hermione em prática, a semana demorou para passar. Harry tratou de manter distância de Draco, afinal, não sabia como, mas não conseguia o ignorar como fazia antes. Era como se Malfoy tivesse um poderoso imã que o atraia a atenção e o deixava perdido no que fazer e como reagir aos seus estranhos sentimentos. Já anoitecia e caminhava pensativo pelo corredor de Hogwarts para alcançar as escadas móveis e ir diretamente a seu Salão Comunal, quando, ao dobrar o corredor, trombou em uma pessoa, que se não houvesse lhe cingido a cintura, estaria no chão.

- Desculpe... – ergueu a vista para saber com quem exatamente falava, e o ar faltou na garganta. - Malfoy...

Seu coração agitou e seu corpo estremeceu reagindo ao corpo que o segurava, e a sensação de que sentia falta desse abraço lhe assaltou o íntimo fazendo o calor subir e corar-lhe as faces. Se desprendeu do meio abraço e manteve a compostura, lembrando-se do pedido de Hermione. Ia seguir caminho, quando tivera o pulso seguro pela mão trêmula do loiro.

- Espere... Preciso falar contigo... Potter... – murmurou tenso.

"_Não falar com Malfoy... Indiferença, ele não significa nada!"_ – repetia em pensamento para si mesmo.

- Espere... – insistiu Draco, ainda pronunciando com penoso autocontrole.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você, Malfoy, agora me deixe em paz... Ainda não esqueci o tapa que me deu, e não quero mais te ver e nem te ouvir... – com custo, suas palavras saíram baixas, mas com determinação.

Arrancando o braço das mãos do outro, tratou de virar-lhe as costas e caminhar decidido pelo corredor, sem se atrever a olha-lo nos olhos, ou acabaria por se desmoronar ali mesmo. Draco permaneceu com a mão que lhe segurara o braço estendida, apertou o punho com um sofrimento quase que transparente e, igual ao garoto de óculos, deu-lhe as costas, mas não conseguiu ensaiar um único passo, encostando na parede e fechando os olhos bem apertados. O som se distanciando dos passos de Harry era uma lâmina afiada que lhe rasgava o peito, mais fundo e mais doloroso até sumir.

- Potter... – murmurou enquanto deixava o corpo escorregar ao chão frio.

Harry entrou ao Salão Comunal e passou pelos demais alunos até subir as escadas e se jogou na cama, em seu dormitório. Retirou os óculos e o jogou de qualquer jeito sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e, agarrando o travesseiro a tampar-lhe o rosto, deixou se esvair na tristeza que seu peito enchia, e ao menos sabia porque a sentia tão forte e tão dolorosamente por ter tratado Malfoy com desprezo e indiferença.

- Por que dói tanto?...

* * *

**N/A: **agradecimentos a **Lilly W. Malfoy** e **Fabi **pelos comentários. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando, a partir do próximo capítulo, demorará um pouco mais para serem postos pois não os tenho escrito como até aqui. Assim que ficarem prontos, eu os atualizarei sem falta. Bjus! 


	14. Parte 2 Capítulo 3

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: A Sombra de uma Lembrança**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Quanto mais se Afasta, Mais se quer estar Perto**

Harry estava cada dia mais melancólico. Não conseguia olhar a Malfoy, nem por um momento. Era como se o simples fato de vê-lo, lhe lançasse um peso ao peito tão doloroso, que se perguntava se estava a fazer o certo, ignorando-o como havia lhe pedido Hermione.

Não tinha mais ânimo em estudar, muito menos nas aulas em conjunto com a Sonserina. Era um tormento estar no mesmo ambiente que Malfoy. E um tormento sofrido, por tê-lo tão perto, e não conseguir estar perto.

Isso era um sentimento estranho, que passou a ter desde o incidente no Expresso.

Querer estar perto e bem, com Malfoy...

Desde quando desejava isso? Não se lembrava quando foi que passou a se sentir bem ao lado dele, nem em quando suas opiniões ao loiro arrogante mudaram tão drasticamente.

E para completar, Malfoy andava mais que arrogante e sarcástico, depois de sua tentativa de conversarem e que o refutou a mando da amiga. Mas era uma reação tão contraditória ao que via em seus olhos, quando se fitavam por curtos espaços de tempo.

Via tristeza e mágoa...

Também passou a ficar entristecido.

Hermione por sua vez, se empenhava em colocar seu plano em ação e passou a observar discretamente a Malfoy. Se sua intuição estivesse correta, descobriria o que realmente se passou entre o melhor amigo e seu inimigo declarado, só assim, poderia partir para a segunda etapa - descobrir o motivo que levou a tal pessoa a lançar um Obliviate em Harry, afetando o sonserino junto.

Como o esperado, passou a perceber coisas surpreendentes no decorrer dos dias, enquanto Harry, mesmo não concordando em ignorar o loiro, o fazia.

Nesse dia, algo mais surpreendente passou aos olhos da garota.

Estavam caminhando por um dos corredores, para irem até o Salão Principal, quando avistaram Malfoy mais a frente, falando com Parkinson e seguido pelos dois gorilas, como o costume.

Harry, que estava a seu lado, logo se incomodou e passou a andar mais devagar, quase parando pelo meio do caminho, desejando retornar por onde viera.

- Vamos em frente - dissera para o rapaz de óculos. - É apenas Malfoy, como sempre foi desde o primeiro ano.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

Mas por incrível que pareça, tanto para Hermione, como para Rony, bastou o sonserino perceber sua presença e lançar-lhe um olhar, que Potter estancou no lugar, deu meia volta e regressou a passos rápidos.

- Harry! - Rony o chamou, mas ele não deu ouvido e desapareceu.

Aproveitando o incidente, Granger lançara um olhar analítico sobre o loiro, o pegando tão triste e ofendido pela ação de Harry, que a fez assustar com tanta emoção expressa em seus olhos acinzentados. Os lábios de Malfoy se pressionaram um contra o outro, evitando tremerem, depois voltou-se para frente e caminhou perdido em si mesmo, totalmente esquecido de todos ao redor.

- Vamos Mione, vamos atrás do Harry. Ele está tão esquisito que me preocupa - Rony já começava a retornar pelo corredor, quando notou que a garota não o fizera. Olhou para trás, confuso. - Mione?

- Vá você Rony, eu preciso resolver uma coisa ok? - ela mal disse e partiu correndo, largando o ruivo sem entender nada, restando apenas procurar a Harry.

* * *

Hermione corria atrás de Malfoy. Não estava enganada, Draco gostava de Harry. Juntou os acontecimentos do final do ano passado e a reação dele perante a indiferença de Potter, e tudo levava ao mesmo - Draco gostava de Harry.

Foi algo muito vil de sua parte, pedir que o bondoso amigo maltratasse o sonserino, mesmo achando que ele merecia isso, mas não era em vão. Como Harry não se lembrava de nada, tivera de pensar em uma forma de descobrir o que se passava na mente de Draco. Se ele estapeara Harry por arrogância e rivalidade, ou se foi por motivos mais complicados e sentimentos mais... Específicos.

Não tinha dúvida agora, Malfoy sentiu-se magoado.

Precisava falar com o sonserino e esclarecer a situação, saber o que aconteceu entre ele e Harry e contar-lhe sobre a perda de memória, ocasionada por alguém que desconheciam.

Hermione só não esperava que seria tão difícil falar com ele. Quando estava para alcançá-lo, trombou com Chang, que vinha por outro corredor. Foi parar no chão, junto com seus livros.

- Ei!

- Oh! Sinto muito... - a chinesa se desculpou, passando a ajudá-la a recolher os livros.

Hermione ficou frustrada. Por que diabo essa garota tivera de aparecer de repente em seu caminho? Procurou Malfoy, sem se importar muito com seu material, mas ele sumira de vista. Era tarde. Lançou à garota um olhar atravessado que Chang ficou temerosa.

- Desculpe ok? - e com isso, tratou de largar Hermione sozinha, com a tarefa de recolher os materiais por si mesma, além de chegar atrasada ao refeitório.

Enquanto fazia isso, pensava em sua falta de sorte. Precisava também falar a Harry que não precisava mais ignorar Malfoy, já sabia o que queria.

Seria possível que o amigo tivera um relacionamento com o loiro? Tremeu só de imaginar os dois juntos.

Enquanto terminava de pegar os livros, algo surgiu em sua cabeça - Cho Chang.

Seria ela a causadora da perda de memória de Harry? Talvez... Ficaria de olho nessa estúpida garota.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na mesa, ao lado de Rony, quando Hermione chegou.

- Você demorou... Aconteceu algo? - o ruivo inquiriu, vendo o mal humor no semblante de Granger.

- Tenho que conversar com vocês, no mesmo lugar que falamos da outra vez - ela simplesmente avisou.

- Certo!

Hermione olhou a Harry que se mantinha calado e revirava a comida no prato. Ficou com pena.

- Tudo bem Harry?

O moreno nem ouviu. Estava se consumindo pelo que sentia. E sentir atração ao seu rival era errado. Absolutamente errado!

Ficou tão chocado quando se pegou olhando a Malfoy, vendo sua boca molhada de suco de abóbora depois de beber e sentindo um calafrio gostoso, imaginando beber do suco, em seus lábios, que ficou tão vermelho que chegava a competir com Weasley.

Quanto mais distante Malfoy ficava de si, mais angustiante era respirar.

Seria possível estar apaixonado por ele?

Nem notou que estava encarando demais o loiro, só percebeu quando Parkinson abraçou Malfoy pelo pescoço e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela fazia tudo isso o olhando com cinismo. Ficou constrangido e desviou o olhar para a mesa da Corvinal, ali, o olhando, estava Chang, que lhe sorriu.

Retribuiu o sorriso sem muita vontade.

Hermione não deixava nada escapar. Estreitou os olhos ao ver o que Pansy fazia e em como agia, agarrada a Malfoy. seria ela a causadora do Obliviate? Seria Cho Chang? Passou os olhos ao redor, e notou Parvati com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, vendo em como Harry estava atordoado, e em como ela perguntava se ele estava bem. Tão falsa! Nessa hora quis estrangulá-la. Estava na cara que Potter estava muito mal.

Seria Parvati Patil?

Olhou a seu redor e percebeu que Seamus estava sentando longe deles, o que era estranho, e pouco falava com Harry. Havia também Zabini, que era bem chegado a Malfoy, ou Colin Creevey, que sempre aparecia quando menos se esperava e era um chiclete em Harry.

Poderia ser qualquer um...

_- Pobre Harry... Está na cara que gosta de Malfoy também..._ - pensou consigo. _- Fui uma tola ao pedir que o ignorasse. Devo corrigir isso e fazer com que se entendam novamente, se é que estavam se dando bem... Mas, Malfoy o salvou aquela noite, e o trouxe carregado até a enfermaria... Se não estavam se dando bem, ele não teria se preocupado dessa forma. E Harry não pára de olhá-lo..._

Estava decidido, falaria com Malfoy, mesmo que este lhe insultasse até à morte e o faria entender que aconteceu um grande problema e Harry não tivera culpa de nada.

Com essa determinação, voltou a comer enquanto marcava mentalmente seus suspeitos para vigiá-los com cuidado.

* * *

**N/A:** demorei uma eternidade, mas chap postado. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando!

Agradecimentos a:

**Bela Youkai **- olá! realmente a Hermione é insensível em certos momentos. Mas agora terá que malhar pra tentar corrigir seu erro. Obrigada pela review. Bjs!

**Fabi** - olá! ele vai sofrer um pouco mais e harry pior ainda, pois vai ver o que não vai gostar. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Hermione Seixas **- olá! se ela não tivesse falado pro harry ignorar o loiro, a fic terminaria mais cedo do q o planejado hehe :) Mas enfim, obrigada pela review nessa fic tbm! bjs!


	15. Parte 2 Capítulo 4

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: A Sombra de uma Lembrança

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Deixando Acontecer**

Hermione e Ron estavam na biblioteca, atolados em livros e pesquisando sem dar trégua ao cansaço. Quando faltavam quinze minutos para o horário marcado com Harry, a garota deixou o livro sobre a mesa e se espreguiçou.

- Continue sem mim. Eu irei falar com Harry e daqui a instantes eu volto.

- Mas Mione... – o ruivo fez uma careta, sem crer que ficaria ali, buscando naqueles horríveis livros uma solução ao problema do amigo e sozinho.

- Oh, por favor, Ron! É pelo bem de Harry! E eu tenho que corrigir um erro que cometi.

Ron ficou um pouco surpreso, pois nunca ouvira Hermione assumir qualquer erro, enquanto ela deixava a biblioteca e rumava para a cabana de Hagrid.

Quando saía do castelo, avistou certo sonserino loiro, que tomava caminho até o lago. Parou no mesmo instante, o olhando se afastar e quase sumir de vista.

Precisava falar com Malfoy, mas marcara de se encontrar com Harry a alguns instantes. Mordeu o lábio na dúvida. Malfoy estava sozinho e era uma boa oportunidade de tratar de assuntos delicados ao qual trataria, e não era sempre que ele estava só.

Decidiu-se. Com passos apressados, foi atrás do sonserino. Harry lhe entenderia, assim esperava.

* * *

Malfoy olhou ao lago, antes de se acomodar na grama e suspirar cansado.

O que sentia era algo desgastante e que lhe corroia por dentro. Jamais pensou que algum dia em sua vida fosse passar por essa avalanche de sentimentos.

Cada dia odiava mais ter que acordar e viver.

Chegava ao ponto de querer arrancar seu coração, para amenizar a dor e voltar a ser frio e controlado como antes. Seus companheiros de Casa bem estavam desconfiando de algo, pois era nítido que não era mais o mesmo.

E Potter...

Potter parecia fazer de propósito, para humilha-lo e deprimi-lo ainda mais...

Voltou a suspirar, tentando acalmar as batidas incertas de seu coração.

Foi nesse instante que ouviu alguém se aproximar. Ergueu os olhos, no intuito de afugentar quem fosse, pois necessitava ficar um momento sozinho, para deparar-se com a última pessoa que poderia pensar que se aproximaria de si.

- Olá Malfoy... – Granger mais sussurrou, como não querendo afugenta-lo.

- Cai fora, sua sangue ruim – foi cruel, pois precisava afastar quem fosse.

Hermione não se molestou, pois nos olhos acinzentados, via-se claramente que não estava nada bem. Com cuidado, se aproximou até ficar ao lado do loiro e se acomodou na grama, o rosto voltado ao rapaz.

- Sei que nunca falaria comigo, mas eu preciso muito que me ature nos próximos minutos... – ela insistiu. – É sobre você e Harry.

Draco estreitou os olhos. Apenas a menção do nome do maldito grifinório que lhe sacudiu o coração, lhe causava dor.

- Não quero saber daquele... – ficou mudo de repente.

Hermione franziu o cenho, sentindo uma grande compaixão pelo loiro a sua frente.

- Alguém lançou um Obliviate nele, na noite antes de embarcarmos ao Expresso... – resolveu ir direto ao assunto, para não maltratar ainda mais os sentimentos de Malfoy. – Ele não se lembra de você nesses últimos dias...

Draco mantinha a cabeça levemente abaixada, fitando a superfície do lago. Ela aguardou alguma palavra, ou pergunta ou mesmo um xingamento, mas o rapaz nem se moveu.

- Malfoy... Precisa me dizer o que passou entre vocês para que eu consiga ao menos uma pista de quem foi e como reverter o feitiço...

- Por que acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – por fim, o loiro se manifestou em tom baixo demais.

- Porque ele sofre e você também...

Draco a encarou com irritação, frisando os lábios. – Isso é um absurdo. Eu nunca-

- Nunca sentiria isso pelo Harry? – ela o cortou, decidida. – Você pode conseguir enganar a qualquer um, menos a mim. Eu andei te observando, Malfoy. Sei que está sofrendo porque Harry parece estar brincando com você.

- Vá para o inferno! – gritou, alterado pelas emoções que passavam por seu corpo.

Ia se levantar e se afastar daquela garota insuportável, mas antes que pudesse, foi segurado pelo braço.

- Malfoy, o Harry sofre tanto quanto você e se culpa dia e noite por ter te ferido! Fui eu quem mandou que lhe ignorasse! A culpa é minha e não dele! - o loiro parou de se mover, lançando um olhar indecifrável à garota. Granger o soltou e dessa vez, pronunciou mais suave – Ele sente o mesmo por você, mas não se lembra e acha errado sentir isso... Precisa me dizer o que aconteceu...

Ficaram em um silencio perturbador, até que o sonserino quebrou o gelo.

- Ele me pediu que o ajudasse a fazer algumas poções... Nos encontramos várias vezes e acabou por acontecer... – disse baixo, sem fitá-la.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sem entender. – Preciso saber dos detalhes, se não se importa...

Draco corou ligeiramente enquanto a garota camuflava um sorriso. Essa história seria muito interessante.

* * *

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, com o dossel fechado, para que ninguém o incomodasse.

Se sentia um lixo ambulante.

A imagem de Malfoy não queria deixar sua cabeça e isso fazia com que sofresse pior. Como se perdera algo muito importante ou como se estivesse com saudade de algo.

Olhou às horas e abriu as cortinas, lançando um olhar para a cama de Ron, vazia, assim como todo o dormitório.

Com custo arrumou as vestes e o cabelo antes de seguir para a cabana de Hagrid, onde Hermione havia lhe pedido para conversarem.

Desanimado pôs-se a caminho, sem dar atnção aos demais colegas, que preocupados, viam como estava deprimido e se isolando do mundo. Muitos achavam que era por culpa daquele que não se deve nomear, então não faziam perguntas impertinentes, para não incomodá-lo ainda mais.

Quando se aproximava da cabana, notou que não havia ninguém ali. Talvez Hermione e Ron se atrasaram, então resolveu por espera-los, sentando-se num monte de toras de madeira.

Mal notou que alguém, escondido pelas árvores, o vigiava.

* * *

Hermione estava de boca aberta, enquanto Malfoy queria mata-la por estar sabendo mais do que deveria.

- Agora entendo porque o Harry está tão chateado...

Draco rolou os olhos, enfadado – Não é fácil dizer essas coisas para alguém. Ainda mais alguém como você.

- Posso imaginar... – ela parecia... Eufórica?

- Escuta, Granger... Agora que já sabe, vai fazer o que? – pronunciou cada palavra com rancor.

- Eu não farei nada, por enquanto – e sorriu, animada de mais, para o gosto do sonserino. – Você irá até Harry e fará a primeira parte. E eu... Descobrirei quem foi essa pessoa.

Draco se pôs de pé num salto. – Eu? Está louca?

- Malfoy... Eu já lhe expliquei que o Harry não tem culpa! Deixe de lado esse orgulho tolo pelo menos uma única vez em sua vida. Pelo que você me contou, quem te procurou desde o começo foi o Harry. Não acha que agora você deveria tomar uma iniciativa, já que é o único que se recorda de tudo?

Dessa vez, o sentimento de raiva, mágoa e tristeza deu espaço para frustração, ansiedade e esperança. Mesmo negando, seu coração tomou a liberdade de se alegrar quando soube que Harry foi enfeitiçado, e sofria tanto quanto sofria.

Hermione sorriu, vendo a mudança no olhar acinzentado. – Ele está perto da cabana de Hagrid. Melhor se apressar antes que ele decida ir embora.

Draco titubeou um pouco, mas ignorando sua personalidade – _Malfoy-nunca-corre-atrás-de-ninguém _– largou a garota e foi encarar certo grifinório problemático.

* * *

Harry voltou a olhar seu relógio de pulso. Seus amigos estavam atrasados meia hora. Olhou ao redor, vendo como já estava escuro e resolveu por retornar ao castelo.

Quando ia se levantar, alguém parou em sua frente, chamando-lhe a atenção. Ergueu a vista para essa pessoa que sem mais nem menos, tomou seu rosto e o beijou em cheio aos lábios. Arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa e sem conseguir reagir de imediato.

Draco parou na trilha, perto da cabana do guarda-caças sentindo seu mundo cair.

Harry beijava uma garota...

Regressou alguns passos, antes de virar as costas e sumir dali. Seus olhos começaram a queimar pelas lágrimas retidas e a dor no peito piorou. Seu coração já não pulsava, e sim estremecia a cada batida.

Em sua cabeça só havia uma explicação - fora enganado pelo trio.

- Seu idiota... Caiu feito um patinho! – riu dolorosamente – Aquela desgraçada!

Odiava estar apaixonado, pois essa paixão lhe tornava vulnerável, fraco e propenso a acreditar em quem nunca acreditaria se estivesse consciente de si mesmo. Sua razão estava comprometida pela emoção e isso era uma sentença de morte.

Poderia xingar e se vingar deles, mas a culpa maior era sua, por ter se deixado enganar.

Quando Harry raciocinou o que acontecia, empurrou bruscamente a garota que lhe beijava.

- O que está fazendo? – limpava a boca com as costas da mão, enojado.

Lavander sorriu satisfeita. – Não me leve à mal Harry, mas era uma aposta que eu fiz com a Parvati.

- Que? - Harry ia criticar, quando seus olhos caíram à figura que se afastava pela trilha. Podia ainda ver um certo rapaz de cabelos platinados sumir. - Malfoy! –se ergueu num salto.

Correu pela trilha, sem saber exatamente porque estava tão desesperado, mas deixou se levar pelo que sentia. Tentou alcançar ao outro, mas ele já estava quase para entrar no castelo.

Se maldisse, desistindo de alcançar ao loiro, quando algo, ou melhor, alguém viera para lhe ajudar.

Ron saiu correndo do castelo, em busca de Hermione, quando trombou com o loiro, derrubando-o no chão.

- Oh, Merlin! Finalmente algo a meu favor! – o moreno pôde sorrir, se adiantando para interceptar a fuga do sonserino.

- Malfoy? – Ron estava meio perdido, vendo em como o loiro, descomposto e sem realmente notar que foi atropelado pelo ruivo, se erguia para voltar a tentar sumir.

- Nem pense! – Harry agarrou o pulso de Malfoy.

Trêmulo... Mais frágil que um pássaro ferido... Harry ficou fascinado ao ver Draco dessa forma. Ele, que era tão dono de si mesmo, inabalável e forte, mostrava-se mais sensível que a si mesmo.

Draco estreitou os olhos, puxando o braço. – Riem agora! Conseguiram burlar-se de Draco Malfoy!

- Do que está falando? – Ron estava surpreso, jamais imaginou ver ao desprezível e arrogante loiro dessa forma. Achou que se algum dia fosse vê-lo nesse estado, certamente estaria rindo, mas não conseguia.

Nesse momento Hermione chegou, aflita ao notar a reação do sonserino. Algo havia dado errado.

Harry apertou as mãos. Sentia como se Malfoy estivesse escapando de suas mãos, assim como na plataforma de trem. E o impulso de agarra-lo para não perde-lo se fazia mais forte em seu íntimo.

Agarrou à gola da roupa do sonserino mais violento do que planejara e o empurrou com força contra a parede, fazendo Ron sair do caminho aos tropeços e Hermione arregalar os olhos e tremer de susto.

Poderia soca-lo, tamanha raiva que sentia. Poderia enforca-lo para aplacar sua revolta interior. Poderia atira-lo contra a parede para tentar amenizar o que sentia. E tinha certeza de que quando houvesse terminado de agredi-lo, nada do que sentia ia mudar, apenas o arrependimento voltaria a sacudi-lo mais forte que nunca.

Então o que fez, foi muito pelo contrário.

O beijou com desespero...

E sentiu a raiva desaparecer, a revolta se extinguir...

Largou a roupa que agarrava com força para agarrar com firmeza ao cabelo platinado, puxando-o de encontro a si.

Draco fraquejava a cada segundo. Sua resistência era inútil, frente a esse inusitado beijo, e quando se dera conta, retribuía com o mesmo desespero, com a mesma paixão...

E seu coração voltava a dominar, pulsando em seu peito e lhe apagando pouco a pouco, tudo de ruim que havia sentido até então...

E pela primeira vez, soube o que era se entregar...

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpe a demora a quem está acompanhando.

**Agradecimentos a: Mel Deep Dark** – olá, obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs! **Kaza** – olá, obrigada pelo apoio e incentivo! Valeu! Bjs! **Moi Lina** – olá, espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado, pois os dois estão voltando a se entenderem. Obrigada pela força! Bjs! **Sam Crane** – olá, nossa adorei sua review! Obrigada pelo apoio e incentivo! Sim, a fic é um pouco longa, mas os chaps são curtos, espero q continue acompanhando! Obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	16. Parte 2 Capítulo 5

**Título: Espelho D'água**

**Subtítulo: A Sombra de uma Lembrança**

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Nota:** lembrando que nessa fic eu ignorei o beijo entre Harry e Cho no original de JK Rowling. O primeiro beijo do Harry, como escrito na primeira parte da fic, foi com o Draco. Espero não causar confusões aos leitores.

Capítulo dedicado ao **Rafael9692**. Estou com saudades moço! Amei sua reaparição e numa fic minha!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Não Importa o Antes. O Importante é o Agora. **

Maciez molhada e saborosa. Talvez fosse assim que classificaria a boca de Malfoy, mas preferia classifica-la de outra maneira – quente, apaixonada, viciante e cheia de emoções...

Então se deu conta do que fazia e se afastou assustado, tão chocado consigo mesmo que sua mão já cobria seus lábios avermelhados e inchados.

Mirou o sonserino esperando alguma reação sem saber ao certo que tipo de reação esperaria depois dele ter retribuído de forma tão entregue e cheia de desejo.

Draco permaneceu com os olhos fechados e a respiração agitada. Não queria ver o semblante de Potter, não queria mais ser ignorado, ou repudiado. Passara sua vida inteira fazendo isso aos outros, mas agora que sentia na pele, via o quanto era doloroso. Talvez não ligaria se outra pessoa fizesse isso, mas Potter...

Sorriu com desgosto antes de dizer. – Foi um erro eu sei.

Um erro? Harry observou esse rosto, esses olhos fechados, o cabelo platinado que até à pouco havia se aferrado como para nunca deixa-lo ir e então pousou a mirada esverdeada na boca marcada por seu beijo. Seu e não de qualquer um, mas seu, suas mordidas, seus chupões e sua saliva estavam ali.

E descobriu que não era um erro, que nunca seria um erro.

Era exatamente o que seus sentimentos queriam, o que seu coração ansiava...

E como tudo isso que lhe fazia da vida um prazer de se viver, pudesse ser considerado um erro?

Destampou a boca e direcionou a mão à bochecha corada de Malfoy, acariciando devagar. Seu toque fez com que o loiro se arrepiasse e prontamente sua mirada acinzentada estava cravada em sua verde.

Harry voltou a se colar ao corpo pálido e esguio que se apoiava na parede e novamente sentiu o gostoso sabor da boca de Draco, num beijo suave e rápido.

- Não foi um erro – sussurrou, seus dedos ainda acariciando a bochecha rosada e quente. – Não sei porque fiz isso, confesso. Não sei desde quando eu sinto o que sinto por você, mas... Não dá para evitar nem esquecer...

- Então é verdade? Você não se lembra o que passamos? – Malfoy ousou perguntar a meia voz. Ambos os garotos esquecidos do mundo e que não estavam ali sozinhos.

Harry negou com a cabeça, ainda muito próximo ao rosto do sonserino, seus narizes se roçando de vez em quando.

- Mas eu queria me lembrar... Me lembrar de tudo que passamos... – suspirou, fazendo Malfoy absorver seu alento quente – Sinto que haviam coisas que eu queria ter mantido na memória até o fim da vida... Coisas maravilhosas que eu passei nesses momentos...

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, o contado de seus corpos e o quanto isso era gratificante, tanto para Harry, como para Draco.

Potter teve que se encher de valor para perguntar o que o atormentava desde a ida de Hogwarts para as férias. Não sabia como o loiro reagiria quando tocasse nesse assunto, mas necessitava saber.

- Sei que falei bobagem aquele dia... – Malfoy se remexeu incomodado ao ouvir isso, mesmo assim, continuou – E queria me desculpar e saber o que exatamente a gente... – corou profundamente ao chegar nessa parte – Fez para... Quero dizer... A gente estava se dando bem? Muito bem?

Draco desviou a cabeça para o lado, evitando assim a mirada intensa de Potter, que aguardava sua resposta.

- Não sei se é bom você saber, visto que não se recorda de nada e apenas mantém suas recordações me detestando e-

Harry o cortou ao unir suas bocas novamente, isso provou uma queixa em Malfoy, que detestava ser interrompido, mas quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso, não se importou tanto assim.

Suas línguas voltaram a se unir durante alguns segundos até que Harry, quem tinha iniciado o beijo, se afastou para encara-lo nos olhos.

- Isso mostra que eu não te detesto tanto assim – sorriu maroto.

Malfoy retribuiu o sorriso mesmo não querendo. Então pendeu a cabeça para trás até encosta-la na parede para olhar ao teto.

- Ok_ Potter_... – pronunciava com sua característica voz arrogante e arrastada. – A gente tinha acabado de nos tornar namorados na noite anterior de embarcarmos no Expresso.

Desviou sua mirada para o rosto do moreno, curioso por saber a reação que ele teria. Então viu como os olhos de Potter se abriam largamente, sua boca pendia de forma cômica e, o mais impressionante de tudo, ele sorriu, uma mistura de incredulidade com diversão e satisfação.

Essa emoção que transparecia abertamente em Harry era o que menos esperava – satisfação.

- O que vai fazer agora?

Harry negou com a cabeça, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. Então abraçou Draco pela cintura o atraindo de encontro a si e em um abraço, voltou a beija-lo algumas vezes antes de responder através de uma pergunta.

- Poderíamos tentar desde o começo?

Malfoy ficou um pouco confuso, sem entender ao certo o que o grifinório pretendia. Potter não lembrava de nada, era como se praticamente não houvesse passado por nada daquilo que passou e que invariavelmente os uniram. Havia se esquecido de quando e como foi a primeira vez que se beijaram, de como o envolveu no rolo da festa e que os deixaram tão próximos a ponto de surgir sentimentos opostos aos que sentiam desde sempre.

Harry se afastou interrompendo as inúmeras perguntas que passavam na mente do loiro. O soltou e o olhou intensamente nos olhos, sem esperar por uma resposta, passou a pôr em prática o que queria.

- Sei que passamos tanto tempo nos infernizando, azarando e machucando, mas... – sorriu timidamente – Eu sinto algo especial por você Malfoy.

- Harry! – Draco arregalou os olhos, se agitando com essa inusitada declaração.

- Shiii... – Harry voltou a interrompe-lo tocando com o polegar aos lábios macios enquanto sua mão descansava nessa bochecha ainda corada. – Deixe-me terminar – Draco assentiu, ainda abalado pelo que estava a ponto de passar e que nunca havia passado por isso antes – Gosto de você e esse sentimento me faz esquecer tudo que passamos até aqui, e tirando o que não lembro também, mas enfim, queria ter uma chance com você... O que me diz? Tentaria um relacionamento com o patético Testa-Rachada? Namoraria comigo até quando agüentássemos? Me aturaria ao seu lado Draco?

Harry manteve os olhos aos de Malfoy, o obrigando a dar sua resposta.

- Você diz isso... Sem se importar com o que o feitiço te fez esquecer? Sem querer saber o que aconteceu realmente para mudar seus sentimentos por mim?

- Eu sinto falta de algo que tenho certeza que passei nesse meio tempo e que infelizmente não me lembro. Mas vou ser sincero. Não me importo com o Obliviate, não me importo com o caminho que me levou a mudar o que sinto por você e sim, o que mais me é importante, é aquilo que o Obliviate não pode arrancar de mim... O que estou sentindo e que foi despertado assim que eu reparei em você com outros olhos. O que importa é o que eu sinto _agora_.

Draco fechou os olhos e recostou a testa contra a testa de Harry. Inalou profundamente antes de responder com um mínimo de um sorriso que na realidade era gigantesco.

- Aceito esse desafio.

Hermione sorriu perante essa declaração. Enquanto todos estavam preocupados no passado, Harry achou um significado muito mais importante do que lembranças. Achou algo mais concreto.

- É Rony... – ela se abanou depois de tanto melodrama que presenciaram – Acho que não precisamos ter pressa em achar o contra-feitiço do Obliviate. Mas isso não significa que deixaremos impune quem lançou esse feitiço em Harry. Concorda?

Ela olhou ao ruivo e, para seu espanto, Rony não tinha caído duro com tantos beijos e toques por parte do melhor amigo com o furão albino Draco Malfoy. Também não estava verde, com uma careta de repulsa e vomitando grotescamente. E nem chegou a xingar, se queixar e lançar toda sua revolta perante essa situação.

Rony estava vendo tudo com olhos lacrimosos. De vez em quando disfarçava sua emoção desviando a mirada para o céu, ou para longe, coçando desajeitado a ponta do nariz.

- Rony? – ela deu palmadinhas no ombro do ruivo.

- Essas situações sempre me comovem sabe? – ele desconversou, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória – Vamos Mione, temos coisas pra fazer.

- E quanto ao Harry? – ela inquiriu divertida, o acompanhando.

- Ele sabe resolver seus problemas, por mais que achamos que devemos ajuda-lo. E acho que esse problema chamado Draco Malfoy, ele resolverá muito bem, sem nossa ajuda.

Hermione soltou uma risada como fazia tempo não soltava. Rony realmente era um grifinório, e como todo grifinório, surpreendia de vez em quando.

Draco franziu o cenho ao ver os dois amigos de Potter passarem ao lado deles e sumir de vista enquanto Harry ria baixinho.

- Eles estavam aqui o tempo todo? – o loiro perguntou um pouco alarmado, sua coloração rosada passando a um vibrante vermelho vivo.

- Acho que sim... Mas não importa.

Draco voltou os olhos para Harry, compreendendo suas palavras. Realmente Weasley e Granger não deram importância ao fato de que Harry estivesse se declarando e querendo algo com Malfoy. E realmente Harry tão pouco se importava com o que as pessoas pensariam em relação a isso. E o mais importante, também pouco se importava com as pessoas, pois o que importava era que passariam a se conhecerem melhor e quem sabe, escolher Harry Potter acima de qualquer outra pessoa, não fosse tão ruim assim?

- Ah Harry... Queria te perguntar sobre uma coisa.

- Hum... – o moreno depositou um suave beijo ao pescoço do loiro.

Draco o afastou colocando uma mão ao peito e o empurrando de leve para voltarem a se encararem nos olhos.

- Por que demônios você beijava a Lavander? – berrou tomado pelo ciúme. Os olhos se estreitando perigosamente.

* * *

O quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu bruscamente para dar passagem a um irritado Harry Potter.

Hermione e Rony que mal acabaram de entrar no Salão Comunal olharam para o amigo com espanto e sem entender o motivo de tanta revolta.

- Harry... O que faz aqui?

- Mione – disse entre dentes como mostra de "não me dirija uma palavra agora".

A garota retrocedeu um passo e apenas viu, junto com o ruivo, Harry subir a escada batendo os pés até ouvirem a porta ser fechada num estrondo.

- O que deu nele? – Rony ainda processava o que acabava de se passar.

Hermione suspirou negando com a cabeça, deu meia volta e saiu pelo retrato tendo um único objetivo em mente – falar com Draco Malfoy e perguntar o que foi dessa vez.

Antes que sumisse pelo corredor, ela ouviu a voz do ruivo a chamar com assombro. Parou na metade do corredor e olhou para trás, para saber do que se tratava.

Harry saia nesse momento da mesma forma como havia entrado. Passou pelo seu lado e sumiu pela esquina.

Mais que depressa os dois amigos o seguiram para, caso precisassem, estariam ali para socorrer o que é que aconteceria.

- Deveria saber que uma simples conversa não funcionava com esses dois – Hermione se queixou consigo mesma.

Harry avistou quem queria numa esquina perto do Grande Salão, falando animadamente e se vangloriando de algo que não precisou pensar muito para descobrir do que se tratava.

Lavander sorria satisfeita para Parvati e Cho, que ouviam tudo o que ela dizia nos mínimos detalhes.

- Mas me conta, como é beijar o Harry? – Patil estava realmente curiosa.

Lavander deu uma risadinha antes de responder. – Ele tem uma boca macia e bem gostosa.

As três riram juntas, mas por pouco tempo. Potter apareceu como uma assombração e arrastou a garota pelo braço.

Cala a boca – foi grosso, cortando qualquer possibilidade dela se queixar.

Parvati e Cho se entreolharam espantadas, por não esperar esse tipo de reação do tão tímido e recatado Harry Potter, e foram atrás da amiga raptada.

* * *

Draco estava conversando com Zabini no pátio de entrada, quando o tumulto se aproximou. Parou sua conversa e olhou um pouco desconcertado ao moreno, que sujeitava rudemente a dita garota beijoqueira.

No mesmo instante estreitou os olhos e pôs sua melhor cara de arrogância.

Atrás de Harry e Lavander apareceram Hermione, Rony, Parvati e Cho.

Harry empurrou a garota frente à Malfoy e ordenou nitidamente:

- Conte o que você fez.

Lavander piscou várias vezes enquanto o sonserino cruzava os braços e esperava.

- Do que está falando? – tentou se recompor da melhor maneira possível. Malfoy a intimidava horrores.

- Sobre o beijo – Harry ameaçou indiretamente com essas palavras.

- Foi a Parvati, eu juro! Ela apostou comigo que eu não teria coragem de roubar um beijo de Harry. Só foi isso, nada mais.

- Lavander! – Patil ficou indignada.

- E pra que eu quero saber sobre isso? – Draco disse arrastando as sílabas e erguendo o queixo – Eu lá quero saber idiotices sobre o que vocês fazem ou deixam de fazer?

De repente, todos os olhares caíram sobre Harry, que revoltado com a atitude de Malfoy, explodiu.

- Eu disse que não tive culpa e você me culpou por estar beijando vadias como a Lavander. Agora que eu provo o contrário, você _finge_ que não tem nada a ver?

- Não seja ridículo – Draco sussurrou.

- O que está acontecendo? – Chang olhava a Harry, aguardando uma resposta.

- Não seja ridículo! – o loiro voltou a sussurrar. Era nítido que não queria que as pessoas ficassem sabendo que havia algo além de inimizado entre eles. E antes que ele pudesse se livrar das suspeitas, Harry avançou de encontro a sua boca.

Três gritos se expandiram pelo pátio. Hermione camuflou um sorriso por ver Malfoy vesgo, assustado e corado ao mesmo tempo enquanto Rony ficava terrivelmente constrangido, não pelo beijo dos dois, mas pelo sorriso que Blaise Zabini lhe dispensava detrás de Draco.

Lentamente as pálpebras do loiro foram se fechando até que por fim, retribuiu o beijo, sem se importar com nada nem ninguém.

Harry parecia querer muito esse relacionamento, sem se importar com o que passaram antes.

Harry apenas desejava viver o agora e o agora era esse calor gostoso em seu peito, conforme o beijo se aprofundava. Essa paz e tranqüilidade que o dominava inteiro, como se lá no fundo, suas suspeitas em relação a esse sonserino haviam se rompido fazia tempo, e o que lhe restava era uma confiança surpreendente. E excitação crescente, dando aquela vontade de ir mais longe do que jamais havia ido. Querer sentir, tocar e usufruir... E isso era assustador...

Blaise se aproximou de Rony e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. – Venha. Melhor deixa-los a sós.

O ruivo nem chegou a responder e foi encaminhado direto para o castelo pelo sonserino. As três garotas intercambiavam olhares estranhos e Hermione, que não perdia nada de vista, descobriu Pansy Parkinson observando ao longe, recostada contra a entrada de uma das alamedas.

Pelo visto, o plano de separar Harry e Draco não deu certo, pois mesmo após o Obliviate, os dois garotos acharam uma forma de ficarem juntos. Talvez fosse destino, talvez fosse teimosia, Hermione não tinha certeza, mas...

O que aconteceria agora?

Alguém estava querendo separa-los e certamente faria novamente. Era uma boa oportunidade para ficar na espreita e pegar o culpado antes que novas confusões fossem causadas.

* * *

**N/A:** desculpem a demora, mas esse capítulo não queria sair. Não está como eu havia planejado, mas não pude fazer melhor que isso.

**Agradecimentos a: Rafael9692 **(olá, como vai? Obrigada pelos 2 reviews! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Estou com saudades e desejo tudo de bom! Bjs!), **Fabi** (olá, não faço eles sofrerem, só um pouquinho XP. Mas agora eles vão ser compensados, pois desse chap em diante eles vão ficar mais juntos e vou dar jus ao NC-17 na categoria M que ela está classificada. Bjs!), **Dark Angel** (olá, espero que tenha saciado suas curiosidades, pelo menos um pouco. O mistério de quem é a pessoa culpada continua, mas vai ter romance nos próximos chaps. Desculpe a looooonga demora! Bjs!), **Sam Crane** (olá, nesse chap o Voldy não apareceu tbm, mas eles ainda vão passar por algumas coisinhas até lá. E por alguns amassos tbm! XD Bjs!), **Felton Blackthorn **(olá, os próximos chaps sera romance HD, mas ainda vai rolar algumas coisinhas para deixar a fic mais interessante. Obrigada pelas palavras, adorei! Bjs!), **Scheila Potter Malfoy** (olá, obrigada pela review! A garota misteriosa ainda não foi descoberta, mas em breve ela vai aprontar alguma, talvez no final da segunda parte vcs descobrem quem é, já que está quase acabando. E se vc gosta de romance HD, o próximo vai ter muito disso :) bjinho!), **Hotaru Peacecraft** (olá, desculpe não ter atualizado até agora, mas não estava com inspiração para terminar de escrever esse capítulo. Acho que deu pra perceber né? Demorei um tempão pra pouca escrita. Não quero matar a fic, então infelizmente eu demoro muito pra atualizar. Obrigada pelo coment. Bjs!), **Tonks Black **(olá, mais uma fic com seu coment! Que bom! Bjs e tanks!), **dasaro347** (olá, tudo bom? Obrigada pelo review e é maravilhoso saber que está gostando das demais fics tbm! Desculpe essa demora toda, mas aqui está o capítulo! Bjs!), **Mira-chan** (olá! Desculpe essa demora absurda, mas finalmente, mesmo sendo um capítulo tão pobresinho de páginas, eu atualizei! Espero que não desista de ler essa fic. Bjs!), **walk** (olá, obrigada pelas palavras, é bom saber que está gostando! Desculpe a demora na atualização. Vc só saberá quem é a pessoa que está judiando deles mais pra frente. Mas eles estão voltando a ficar juntos e dessa vez, vou fazer eles "realmente" FICAREM juntos (no duplo sentido da palavra!) XD bjs!), **Live** (olá, obrigada pelo email! Espero que não desista de continuar lendo a fic! Desculpe o atraso descomunal na atualização. Bjs!).

Obrigada Bibis por betar!

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
